


Living a Life of Odd Luxury

by HillianLink



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillianLink/pseuds/HillianLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pokemorphs. Half-breeds. Both are fairly new species, as the first one of each was discovered no more than sixty years ago. Instead of being shunned because of their abnormalities, as society had feared, they were welcomed with open arms. So, join Veil, as well as his seven house mates as they live in this odd, odd world, while trying to enjoy the life that they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look, a new story. Alright! Anyway, allow me to quickly say something to anyone who reads my other stories. Yes, I know that I put up a poll for the next story and, yes, I know that this one doesn't actually exist on it, but get over it. Essentially, I really wanted to do this story, so, instead of just doing six stories at once, I'm going to do seven just as soon as you guys vote on the next one. Yeah, not the brightest idea, but I don't really care.
> 
> Anyway, yeah, this story is slightly inspired by Tsuzihri07's story, Built for Half-Breeds. Or, well, I guess you could say that. I don't know, honestly. Essentially, what it comes down to, is that I've actually had this story planned for a while now, and, after reading his story and seeing how good it already is, it sort of pushed me to put my own up. Yeah, that's pretty much how it goes. Anyway, I hope that this story will be fun, and I intend to try and make it fairly long. But, y'know, don't get your hopes up, kids.
> 
> And a quick note: if I don't clarify a Pokemon as being the actual Pokemon, than it is a morph. For half-breeds I'll actually say that they are those. Anyway, let's go.
> 
> *AN #2: Okay, so, I don't know if this will pop up in alerts, but I hope it doesn't, as it isn't a new chapter, just a replaced one. Anyway, the difference between a morph and a half-breed is this. A morph is an anthropomorphic Pokemon, meaning they are a Pokemon that is essentially like a human. A half-breed is a human with Pokemon traits, which they are commonly know as Gjiinkas. If you don't what that is, they have the ears, tails, and other minor features of the Pokemon, as well as the powers, but are otherwise completely human. So, yeah, remember that.

 

* * *

 

** Fuck it, Get in Here **

I sat on the train, listening to the sound of the large metal centipede thundering down the tracks, which was fairly drowned out by the music I had blaring through my phone next to me. I chuckled aloud.  _I bet that everyone around me would hate me, if not for the soundproof walls._ I glanced out the window, and saw fields full of Mareep and Miltank, as well as a few pens of Grumpigs, as we flew through the countryside, on the way to Shellville, named for the fact that it was one of the only cities in the country that had a large beach that didn't have a salinity count so high that it rivaled McDonald's fries. Granted, I prefer to call it Hellville, but that's just me. I mean, you can't blame me, really. The place is always so sunny, which I found quite repulsive. I mean, I'm not only a Dark type morph, but I'm the fucking Moonlight Pokemon, for Arceus's sake. I just shrugged at my thoughts.  _Oh, well, what can you do? Well, you could have said no when your parents asked if you wanted to live with the Reames. Oh, shut the hell up, you._ I reached over next to me with my tail and grabbed another stick of pocky, before handing it to myself. I bit a small bite off of the chocolate covered stick, before hearing the door to my compartment open. I turned away from the window to see that a Luxray was sticking his head in, looking around, before his eyes fell on me.

"Excuse me," he began, "but, would it be alright if I sit in here with you? All of the other compartments are filled."

"Dude, this train's been going for, like, ten minutes, and you still haven't found a seat?" I asked. He nodded, and I said, "Fuck it, get in here."

A smile spread across his face, and he stepped into the compartment, closing the door behind him.

"Thanks." He said, as he sat down across from me.

I looked at his luggage and saw that he appeared to have three suitcases, as well as a dufflebag and a backpack. I glanced next to me, to my only luggage, being two backpacks. I suddenly remembered that I currently had music blaring, and I reached to turn it off.

"No, it's alright." The Luxray said, stopping me. "You can leave it on if you want. I actually like this artist."

I nodded, moving back to my original position, face forward, my left leg resting atop my right.

"So," I started, "you got a name kid?"

"Haru." He replied. "Yeah, I know, slightly odd, but I like it."

I chuckled, and said, "That's good, kid. If there's one thing that you want to be comfortable with, it's your own name. I mean, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life, so why not like it?"

He laughed in return, and said, "Yeah, I guess. So, what's your name?"

"Veil." I replied.

"Veil?" He repeated. "As in, the thing that women wear when they get married?"

I shrugged, and said, "Well, I've always went with the dark veil of shadows that descends upon the land at night, but, sure, go with whatever you want."

"Well, I guess that does sound better than what I said." He replied.

I nodded, and offered, "Pocky?"

"What?" He asked me, confused.

I used my tail to grab a pack of pocky from the small box of it next to me and held it out to Haru. He took I, albeit slightly reluctantly, and just sat there, staring at the pack.

"What is this, exactly?" He asked.

"Pocky." I explained. "It's biscuit, or cookie, depending on where you're from, sticks that are covered in chocolate." He continued just looking at the pack, so I urged, "Go ahead, it's not poisoned. I mean, I've been sitting here eating it for the past ten minutes."

He glanced at the pack, then back up at me. He then shrugged, before tearing the pack open. He took one of the sticks out and inspected it, before taking a bite. As soon as his mouth closed, his eyes lit up, and a small smile crept onto his face.

I chuckled, before saying, "Told you."

He swallowed, before saying, "Okay, you win."

As he continued eating the stick that he was currently working on, I took the opportunity to examine his clothes. He was wearing a black hoodie, the sleeves rolled up slightly to help defend his body from the early August heat. Despite being rolled up, I could still see that the underside of them was colored a light blue, with three yellow bands going on the blue, but stopping when they hit the black. He was wearing rather baggy black jeans, adorned with chains. About halfway down the legs of his pants, the black became a light blue, similar to the blue on his hoodie.

"Yo, Veil." Haru said, regaining my attention. "Any specific reason as to why your checking me out?"

I laughed, and said, "I wasn't checking you out, idiot. I was just looking at your clothes."

"And why exactly is that?" He asked.

"Because it's not every day that you meet another morph, let alone one that dresses to match his species." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess not." He said, shrugging. "I had noticed how you were dressed when I first entered."

I looked down at myself, seeing what he meant. You see, while there are very few morphs that exist in the world, there are even less that dress like there species. I don't know why people don't, and I don't know why people do, I only know that I do it because I like how it looks. I'm currently wearing a pair of black jeans, with two chains on them, rather than the three that were on Haru's. Both of my chains were attached to the back belt loop on my jeans, coming around on either side to connect to my pockets. Near the bottom of the legs of my jeans is a yellow ring, one on each leg. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt, which was hidden under my black hoodie. My hoodie had one yellow ring, similar to my pants, near the end of each arm, and I had the hood up, my ears poking through the holes in it.

"So, why wear the hoodie if your just rolling up the sleeves, anyway?" I asked him.

He shrugged, and said, "Just because. I mean, why are you sitting here, in almost ninety degree weather, wearing a hoodie normally?"

"I like to." I said, shrugging in response. "I mean, it's not like I sweat, or anything."

"Do you really not?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. "Never have. Doubt I ever will."

"That's really fucking odd." He said.

I just shrugged, and said, "I guess. All I care about is that it keeps from getting disgusting in the summer."

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed. Changing the subject, he said, "So, have you ever met any other morphs prior to now?"

"Nope." I replied. "You are the first. You?"

"Once." He answered. "She was this Buizel. I knew her for, like, five years."

"How was she?" I asked.

"She was a fucking bitch." He said. "And she had a name to match. It was, like, Priscilla, or some shit. I don't know, I haven't seen her since I was eight, and I don't want to ever again."

"I guess that I can't blame you." I said, laughing. Changing the topic, I said, "So, what are your parents?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, my mother's a human, while my father is a standard Umbreon." I explained. "And I know that it's also possible for it to be swapped, as well as two morphs will obviously have a morph child. So, I'm just curious, what are yours? You don't have to answer if it's to personal a question."

He laughed, and said, "Trust me, it's nowhere near the most personal question I've been asked. But, mine is actually the opposite. My mother's a normal Luxray, and my father's a human."

"Cool." I said. "So, how was parenting with them?"

He just shrugged, and said, "I don't know. Normal, I guess. Or, at least, normal for someone like me. My father had a job, while my mother was a stay at home mom. You?"

"Both of them had jobs, really." I replied. "Mom worked at a law firm and my dad was able to get a job hunting for one of the local restaurants."

"Sounds like money was never an issue, then." He remarked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. "Not like it was a fun childhood, though."

"Oh?" He asked. "Why not?"

"It was fucking lonely." I said, sighing. "I mean, both of my parents worked until midnight or later every night, I'm an only child, and I didn't really have any friends."

"Why did you not have friends?" He asked me, the pity heavy in his voice.

I sighed again, and said, "Well, where I'm from, the people aren't exactly very friendly to morphs. They didn't exactly seem to hate me, but none of them really liked me."

"Oh." Haru replied, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Yeah." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head.

"Sorry for lowering the mood in here." He apologized.

"No, don't worry." I replied. "I always could have just not answered."

Suddenly, a voice came over the train's intercom, saying, "We are now arriving at Shellville station. Please make your way to the exits, and be sure to have your ticket ready upon your departure."

"Well, looks like this is where I get off." We both said simultaneously, as we stood up.

"Really?" I asked, shocked.

"Um, yeah, actually." Haru replied.

"Cool." I remarked. "Maybe we could hang out sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be fun." He replied.

I then grabbed my two backpacks and slipped them on. I glanced over to see that Haru was struggling with his own luggage.

"Here, let me help." I said, reaching out.

I took the handles of his suitcases in my hands and picked them up, leaving him with his backpacks and dufflebag.

"Oh." He said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied. "C'mon, we should get going."

We left our compartment and headed down the hall towards the door. We reached there, flashed our tickets to the attendant, and got off of the train. We left the main platform and passed through the gates, to where we were standing only a few feet from the road.

"So," I said, as we started walking down the sidewalk, not leaving the front of the station, "I assume that someone is here to pick you up, right?"

"Yeah." Haru replied. "I just don't know where the hell they are. You?"

"Yep." I replied. "Sven should be here soon, I hope."

"Wait, Sven?" He asked me. "What's his last name?"

"Reames." I replied. "Why?"

"Because, he-" He started, but was cut off by a hand resting on his shoulder.

The owner of the hand scoffed, before saying, "There you two are. Brenda and I were beginning to get worried when we didn't see you."

I looked at the owner of the hand, to see that he was a man who appeared to be about the same height as Haru, who, in turn, appeared to be about nine or ten inches shorter than myself. He could have easily been seen as a regular person, if not for the sharp Absol horn extending from under his ice white hair, as well as the blade-like tail that rested behind him, sticking out of his black jeans.

"Mr. Reames?" I asked.

He nodded, and said, "Right. You two are Haru and Veil, correct?"

"Yes." Haru replied.

"Well then, we should get going." He said, motioning for us to follow him, as he began walking away. "I imagine that the others are dying to meet you."

Haru and I looked at each other, before shrugging, and starting to follow the Absol half-breed. He led us to a black Cadillac, which had a Vaporeon sitting in the passenger seat, appearing to doze off slightly.

"C'mon," Sven said, pulling out a set of car keys, "let's go ahead and put your luggage in the trunk."

He hit a button on the keys and the trunk of the car popped open. We followed him to the back of it and loaded up Haru's bags.

When Sven reached for my backpacks, I stopped him, saying, "I'd prefer to keep my stuff on me, if it's all the same to you."

"Very well." He replied, nodding. "Well, pile in."

We got in, Haru behind the driver's seat, which Sven got in, and myself behind the passenger seat, which currently held, who I believe to be, the dozing Brenda. Sven started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, before heading down the road.

After a few minutes, Sven glance back at us, before saying, "You two aren't very talkative, are you?"

"Well, it's not really that," I responded, "it's more of the fact that we both appear to be confused."

"Confused?" He asked. "About what?"

"Well, for starters, about why neither of us were told about the fact that we will be living with other people." Haru said. "I mean, we just met on the train by accident, it's not as if we went searching for each other."

"Well, I can't really answer as to why you weren't told, you'll have to ask your parents about that." He replied. "But, yeah, you're living in the mansion with six other people your age."

"What about you two?" I asked him.

"Well, we prefer to live a fairly standard, easy life," he explained, "so, we bought the mansion for you eight, and we have our own cottage out in the country, not too far from the city limits."

"Wait, so there will be eight of us, in a giant mansion, with no supervision?" Haru asked.

Sven sighed, and said, "That's right. I just ask that you guys don't break anything."

"Hadn't planned on it." I said.

Haru was about to say something, but stopped, as Sven said, "Well, we're here."

I looked out of the window to see an amazing sight. We were at the foot of a hill, which was surrounded by an iron fence, with its base made of bricks. At the top of the hill was a giant mansion, the sight of which caused my jaw to drop.

Sven apparently noticed my reaction, which appeared to be mimicked by Haru, as he chuckled, before saying, "It is something, isn't it."

"That's an understatement." I said.

We drove up the half circle driveway that led up the hill. When we reached the top, Sven stopped the car.

"Well, this is it, guys." He said. "I'll pop the trunk so that you can get your stuff out."

He popped the trunk open, and we got Haru's stuff out. We closed the trunk and went to stand in front of the front door.

"Well, see you boys." Sven yelled to us, before pulling away.

Haru and I just stood there, looking at the front door, unsure of what to do.

We turned to face each other, and I said, "Shall we?"

He nodded, and I opened the door.

* * *

 


	2. What an Odd Group of People to Live With

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I started this chapter at eleven last night. It is currently noon. So, yeah, thirteen hours and one pot of coffee later, you have this. And, yes, by pot, I mean a full twelve cups. No one is allowed to lecture me as to why a fifteen year old shouldn't have that much caffeine, so if that was your goal, fuck off. It gave you guys a chapter, and myself some more ideas for other chapter. So, for this chapter, I would like to thank International Delight for making Heath flavored and Almond Joy flavored coffee creamer, because that shit is amazing.
> 
> So, anyway, this is the next chapter, obviously. So, you guys honestly blew me away with the amount of OCs that I got, and I find that amazing. Now, trust me on this, not a single one of you had a bad OC, I was actually pleasantly surprised to find that most of you guys actually went above and beyond with your OCs, which is fucking awesome. Honestly, it was extremely difficult to choose just five. And, yes, five. I ended up coming up with an idea of my own that I really wanted to put in. Anyway, I'll credit them all at the end of the chapter. Now then, let's go.

 

* * *

 

**What an Odd Group of People to Live With**

As soon as the door opened, I was flung onto my back, a cloud of light blue fur blocking my view. I let out a gasp as my breath was knocked out of me, my body colliding with the concrete walkway that leads from the driveway to the door, as Haru's suitcases dropped as well. As a jolt of pain shot up my spine, I opened my eyes to see that I had, in fact, been tackled by a Glaceon, and she was currently laying on me, her face buried in my chest.

"Um, excuse me." I said, poking her head. "What exactly are you doing?"

She looked up from my chest her eyes wide, but they returned to normal when she saw me, maybe even closing slightly.

"Well, hello there, cutie." She purred to me.

"Um, hi." I said, awkwardly. "So, um, why are you on me?"

"Oh, no reason really." She purred again. "Although, I am not complaining about the wonderful contact."

I sighed, exasperated. I suddenly became conscious of something stabbing me in the stomach.

"Would you mind moving?" I asked. "Something appears to be stabbing me."

"Oh, I feel something stabbing me as well." She purred. "Except I have no issue with your excitement."

I sighed, and said, "Listen, I want you to get off of me. We just met, and we don't even know each other's names. And, no, I am not aroused, that would be whatever is jabbing into me as well."

"Ice, would you stop flirting and get off of the guy." I heard a calm voice say.

I looked past the Glaceon, whom I presume to be Ice, and saw a guy standing there, in front of a large staircase, two green crests on his head, standing there, tapping his foot in impatience.

"Oh, you're no fun, Caius." Ice said, getting off of me. "I was just introducing myself to him."

Haru extended his hand down to me, and I accepted it, saying, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem." The Luxray replied.

When I got to my feet, I quickly dusted myself off, taking a second to readjust my hood, as the fall had knocked it off of my head. I took this chance to look at the duo that stood before us. Ice is, as I previously stated, a Glaceon morph. She's wearing clothing similar to her species, just as I and Haru are. Her pants appeared to be very light blue skinny jeans, while her shirt is an ice white color, which matched her pants in the fact that they were tight against her body, which, as one would expect, helped accentuate her average feminine features. Her face was locked to mine, a smile on her face. The signature ribbons were absent from her head, just as they are on all Glaceon morphs, but she appeared to be trying to fix that in her own way, as there was a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck, not quite as light as her fur, with a darker blue diamond at each end. Looking down, I saw that she was wearing a pair of light blue sneakers. She also appeared to have a black case in her hands. My eyes switched over the male, Caius. He appeared to be a Sceptile half-breed, proven by his green hair, which, upon closer inspection, appeared to be slightly wet, and the aforementioned green crests sprouting from his head. His wrists had the two blade/leaf things sprouting from the back of them, with his Sceptile DNA being rounded off with his bushy leafy tail, although it appeared to be a fair amount shorter and skinnier than a standard Sceptile's, or even a morph's, which was most likely due to the higher amount of human DNA, with it obviously being an uneven split. He was wearing no more than a pair of green cargo shorts, topped with a red belt, as well as a pair of green sneakers on his feet.

"Now then," he said, extending his hand towards Ice, "may I have my property back?"

She sighed, and said, "Oh, fine."

She handed Caius the small black case, which he accepted. He opened it up, revealing a pair of Skullcandy headphones, which he slipped around his neck.

"Much better." He said. "From now on out, please don't steal them from me when I shower. Okay?"

She sighed, and said, "Fine."

Haru nudged me, and said, "I feel like we're interrupting something."

"Agreed." I nodded.

The duo seemed to notice us again, as they turned to look at us.

"Oh, right." Caius said, approaching us. "You two are here. So, um, who are you two, exactly?"

"Well, I'm Haru and this is Veil." Haru introduced us. "We're going to be living here with you guys."

"Oh, yeah, Sven mentioned that you two would be here today." Ice popped in. "But, y'know, we assumed that we'd get a call ahead or something."

I just shrugged, and said, "Well, we're here."

"So I see." Caius said. "Well, I guess that a tour of the house should be given. Granted, I'm not entirely dressed yet, so I guess that I can't do it."

"I can." Ice said, sliding over to me, and squeezing my arm.

"No, thanks." I said, freeing my arm. "Really, I wouldn't want to interrupt your busy day for something like that."

"Don't worry, I'd love to do it." She said, trying to grab my arm again, but I kept it out of her reach.

I heard someone laugh, before they said, "C'mon, Ice. They're the new guys here, and if he wants to be polite and not interrupt you, than let him."

I looked at the source of the voice, which was at a double door on the right wall of the large foyer, to find a rather odd sight. The owner was indeed an Umbreon, that much was undeniable. But, he was like no Umbreon that I had seen before. Where my own fur is black, his was an ice white, similar to an Absol's, with his rings the same black that his normal fur should be. My gaze drifted from his body up to his piercing stare, one that was locked onto Ice, his crimson eyes unwavering. His clothes appeared to be set to match his body, with his shirt, pants, and sneakers all the same ice white. He started walking toward us, taking a drink of the Monster that was currently in his hand.

"Hey." He said, upon reaching us. He stuck his hand out, and said, "Luroi."

Haru shook his hand first, saying, "Haru."

I shook his hand next, and said, "Veil. Nice to meet another Umbreon."

"Likewise." He replied. "No matter how weird one of them is." He turned to Ice, and said, "So, how about you get back to what you were doing? I'll take care of giving them the tour and getting them settled."

The Glaceon sighed, before saying, "Oh, fine."

With that, she started up the stairs, stopping halfway up to blow a kiss at me, adding a wink as she turned around. I sighed, as she turned a corner.

"I guess that this is my cue to go, as well." Caius said. "Besides, I'm only half dressed."

He turned around and started up the stairs, his headphones bouncing slightly with each step. When he hit the top of the stairs, he turned to the left, the opposite way that Ice had went.

I sighed, and said, "Well, she seemed… friendly."

"Yeah, she really is." Luroi said. "Granted, she hasn't been that 'friendly' to anyone other than you."

I face-palmed, saying, "Wonderful. Been here for, like, five minutes, and someone already likes me."

Haru laughed, and I just glared at him.

"Dude, c'mon, it's pretty funny." He said.

"I will kill you." I replied. "That, or I won't give you anymore pocky."

"You win." He said, sighing. "Why do you know my Achilles Heel?"

I laughed, and said, "Because I gave you that heel."

Haru shrugged, saying, "Yeah, I guess."

Luroi looked at us, his silent laughter obvious in his eyes, and said, "Have you two known each other for a while?"

"Not really." I replied. "We just met each other on the train."

"Train?" He asked us. "Wouldn't it have been faster to just take a plane?"

Haru shrugged, and said, "Not a big fan of planes."

I nodded, agreeing.

"Um, okay then." Luroi said. "Well, how about I go ahead and give you guys the tour. You can leave your luggage here, and we'll grab it when I show you around upstairs."

"Alright." I said, standing Haru's suitcases up.

I dropped my own bags on the ground next to them, being careful not to be too rough.

"Now then, shall we go?" Luroi asked. Haru and I nodded, and Luroi said, "Well then, let's go."

Luroi led us through the open door to the right, the one that Luroi had come from. We entered to find that we were in a large kitchen.

"Well, this is, as one can assume, the kitchen." Luroi said.

"No dining room?" Haru asked.

"Nah." Luroi replied. "We prefer to either eat in the living room, or just stand in here and eat."

"So, who cooks?" I asked.

"Well, we normally take turns." Luroi said. "Which mean, that one of you two will be cooking tonight."

"How do you figure that?" I asked. "I mean, are you just gonna throw us into the cycle, rather than wait until the end?"

He shrugged in response, and said, "I don't know. It's mostly just that tonight's Ice's night to cook, and pretty much all she knows how to make are omelets. And, well, I'm not really in the mood for eggs."

Haru and I looked at each other, before I shrugged, and said, "I guess that I can see that."

"So, you guys can decide who cooks." Luroi said. "Now, onto the living room."

We left the kitchen and went through the foyer to the other doors, on the opposite side of the room. The room itself was, once again, fairly large. On the far wall was a flat screen T.V., which was sitting on an entertainment center, of sorts. Truly, it was no more than a black coffee table, which had a shelf under it, which was full of game and movie cases. Looking around the T.V., it was obvious why the cases existed. There were multiple game consoles on the table around the T.V., with game cases stacked on them, as well. Looking to my right, I saw that there was a couch next to me, an armchair at each end, with two people on it. One appeared to be a normal girl, her body covered in a black hoodie and a white skirt, with her almost waist length blue and silver hair giving a fair contrast to the clothing combo. The guy next to her, on the other hand, had a rather different appearance. He was wearing a burgundy shirt, with a black jacket covering it. His lower body had a pair of black skinny jeans on them, with his feet covered with a pair of burgundy sneakers. The most obvious and striking differences between the two, though, were the two pointy black ears sticking up from the cloud of waist length burgundy hair on top of the guys head. They both appeared to be playing Halo against each other on the Xbox 360 that was sitting next to the T.V., and they seemed rather immersed in the game.

"Um, I feel as if we shouldn't disturb them." Haru said. "They seem rather preoccupied."

"Nah, they won't mind." Luroi said, leaning down and pressing the center button on the girl's controller.

As the guide popped up, the girl said, "Hey, Lur, what the hell?"

The albino Umbreon laughed, and said, "I want you two to meet the two newest arrivals to our house, rounding off the set of eight."

The two turned to us, eyeing us.

"Hey." I said, feeling extremely awkward, waving slightly. "I'm Veil, and this is Haru."

The girl was the first to respond, saying, "Kelsea. And, before you ask, no, I am not a half-breed. I am a total human."

"Yeah, I could guess by the lack of ears." I answered, chuckling lightly.

She shrugged, and said, "Yeah, probably. I've just had some people in the past ask me, due to how my hair is and how I dress, if I was actually a Lucario, or not. So, it was just a precaution."

"I guess that that would be a good idea." Haru said.

Next, the Zoroark half-breed spoke up, saying, "Hey, I'm Zach. Unlike Kelsea, here, I am obviously a half-breed."

"So I saw." I commented. "Y'know, it's kinda hard to miss with the red bush on your head."

"Well, anyway," Luroi said, "I just wanted to introduce the guys to you. They need to go and unpack, so that they have enough time to cook dinner."

"Alright, then." Zach replied, waving to us. "Hope you cook well, or else I'll kill you."

Kelsea elbowed him in the side, and said, "Oh, shut up." She looked up at us, and said, "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt a fly. And, besides, I'm sure that both of you can cook wonderfully."

"Oh, they better hope so." Zach added, as we left the room.

Out in the foyer, Luroi turned to us, and said, "Well, as I said, you guys should go and unpack, so that one of you can cook. I'll take you to your rooms, and then I'll leave you to it."

We went over and picked up the luggage again, before heading upstairs. At the top, I looked right and saw four doors on the back wall, with the same setup to my left.

We started down the left, Luroi explaining along the way, "So, on the other end of the hall are my room, Ice's room, Caius's room, and Kelsea's room. On this side, it'd be the empty rooms, which will now be yours, Wisp's room, and, in the center, next to Kelsea's room, Zach's room."

"Wisp?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, Wisp." Luroi answered, as we reached the first of the vacant rooms. "She's the Reames's only child. She's lived here longer than any of us, the only thing is, she is extremely shy. She was actually homeschooled up until this year, when her parents thought that it'd be a good idea for her to go to a standard school. Honestly, I imagine that one of the reasons that we are able to live here is to try and be friends with her, and help her adjust to normal life."

"So, have you accomplished that yet?" Haru asked.

Luroi sighed, and said, "Not really, no. I mean, it's not like we haven't tried, it's just that she's always in her room. She doesn't even come out to eat, so we just got into the habit of making a plate for her and leaving it in the fridge."

"That sucks." I commented, feeling sorry for the girl.

"Yeah, it does." Luroi said. "Anyway, here are the rooms. You two can take your pick of who gets which one."

With that, he left us.

I looked over at Haru, and said, "So, you get the room to the left, I get the one on the right?"

He shrugged, and said, "Sounds alright by me."

I dropped Haru's luggage that I was carrying, hiking my own to backpacks up higher on my shoulder.

"So, I'll catch you when I'm done unpacking, and we can decide who cooks then." I said.

He nodded, and I entered my room, closing the door behind me. I looked around the room, taking in the sight before me. On the left wall, in the center of it, stood a large king sized bed, with a dresser a few feet away from it, on the far side, and a desk a few feet away, on the near side. On the right wall were two doors. I stepped over to the nearest one and opened it, revealing a large walk-in closet. As I closed the door, I noticed that the door had a body mirror on it. I glanced in it to see that I was still wearing my hood, which I had forgotten about. I dropped my backpacks on the floor and slipped my hoodie off, letting my long ears be free from the slightly constricting hood. I balled the hoodie up and threw it onto the bed. Knowing that I would obviously need the closet open while unpacking, I left it open and went to the other door. I opened it, revealing a half bathroom. It didn't quite keep up with the giant room and bed, but it was more than enough for me. I returned to my bags, ready to unpack. Twenty minutes later, I was done. All of my clothes were put away, my laptop was sitting on the desk, it's wireless mouse and keyboard in front of it, and my bags were put on a shelf in the closet. I sighed, reaching down to the bed, where my hoodie was still lying. I picked it up and draped it over the back of the rolling chair at my desk. I checked the time on my phone and saw that it was almost nine.  _Well, we should probably go and sort out dinner._ I left my room, closing the door behind me. I turned and approached Haru's door.

I knocked, and was greeted with, "Come in."

I opened it to find Haru sitting on his bed, with only one suitcase and his duffle bag unpacked. He appeared to have done the same as I, as I saw a laptop resting on his desk, as well.

"Well, it looks like the hoodie is not, in fact, attached to the Umbreon." Haru joked.

"Haha, jackass." I said, sarcastically. I looked around, and said, "Dude, you are fucking slow at unpacking."

"Seriously?" He said. "You had, like, what, two things? I've got all this shit to deal with."

I shrugged, and said, "So, don't bring so much shit."

He sighed, and said, "Trust me, it wasn't that easy. I mean, one of the reasons that I'm here is because my parents thought that it'd be a fairly good way of getting used to the thought of moving out after high school. And, besides, they made it fairly obvious to me that if I don't take it, it's getting trashed. And, well, I have some shit that I want to keep for the memories."

I shrugged, and said, "Fair enough. Anyway, what exactly are we going to do about the dinner situation?"

Haru thought for a second, before saying, "Well, we could always share our turns to cook."

"How so?" I asked.

"Y'know, we work together to make a meal on both of our nights to cook." He replied. "That way, it gets done quickly, and it makes it much easier."

"Alright, I'm up for it." I said. "So, you ready to go?"

"I guess." He replied. "If not, then Zach will kill us."

I chuckled, and said, "Nah, we can take him."

He laughed back, and said, "Yeah, I don't doubt it."

We left Haru's room, and went downstairs. We entered the kitchen, where we found Caius, his body fully dressed in green, and a bottle of water in his hand.

"Oh, hey." He greeted, as we entered. "You guys about to start dinner?"

"Yep." I replied. "Any restriction?"

"Not really." He replied. "You can use pretty much anything in here. Pretty much the only restriction is that it can't suck. If it does, we may kick you out."

Haru laughed, and said, "Do you people always threaten your new house mates, or just us?"

"Just you two, mostly." Caius said, walking past us. "Anyway, just yell when it's done."

"Got it." I replied, as he left the room.

When he was gone, Haru sighed, and said, "These guys are extremely friendly, wouldn't you say?"

I shrugged, and said, "Well, they haven't reached 'Ice' level yet, so I don't care."

Haru laughed, and said, "Yeah, it'd be pretty fucking awkward if, like, Luroi started hitting on you."

"What makes you think that it'd be awkward?" I asked, as he went over to the fridge.

"Well, it'd be pretty fucking awkward if he just suddenly started-"He began, but stopped. He suddenly froze, his eyes widening, and he said, "Shit, you aren't-. Fuck, man, I'm sorry if I offended you."

I chuckled, and said, "It's alright, trust me. I mean, it's not like you could have actually known my sexuality when it's never come up before."

He breathed a sigh of relief, before saying, "So, um, are you actually, um, y'know?"

"What, gay?" I asked. He nodded, and I said, "Well, not really. Just bisexual. Granted, I am more interested in women, but I wouldn't say no to a guy."

"Interesting." He said, opening the fridge and starting to look through it. He suddenly shot up after a few seconds, and said, "Wait a minute. Back on the train, were you actually checking me out?"

I shrugged, and said, "Who knows? Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't. All I'm saying, is that you aren't the ugliest person I've ever met."

He just went silent after that, and I could see a blush form under his blue fur. I chuckled, and he quickly hid his face behind the fridge door. I just smiled.  _He truly is cute when he blushes._

I went up behind him and leaned over his shoulder, saying, "So, what do we have to work with?"

He jumped slightly at my approach, making me laugh internally, and said, "Oh. Um, well, all I've found so far that won't take a fair amount of time to cook is some Farfetch'd."

I thought for a second, and said, "Here, move."

He complied, and I crouched down in front of the fridge. I found the Farfetch'd that he was talking about, and I pulled it out, handing it to him. I then continued searching, until I found some vegetables. I pulled out two heads of lettuce, a few tomatoes, some broccoli, and a few carrots. I passed them off to Haru, before finding a block of cheese, as well as some eggs. I stood up and sat the cheese and eggs on the counter, before closing the door.

"So, what are you planning, exactly?" Haru asked me.

I just put my hand up, telling him to wait, and went to the pantry. I opened it and found what I was looking for. I pulled out a few potatoes, which I sat on the counter.

"Now will you tell me what you're planning?" Haru asked me.

"Simple." I said. "Cooked Farfetch'd, with some oven fries and a side salad."

"Sounds alright." He replied. A smile crossed his face, and he said, "And, I think I know of a way to make it quicker."

"How so?" I asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." He answered

He picked up a Farfetch'd breast from the pack and put it on the counter. He put his hands over it, and I watched his tail twitch, followed by a few sparks flying from his nose. After a few seconds, a small amount of blue lightning shot out from his hands, hitting the Farfetch'd. When the lights went away, the meat was fully grilled, with a little bit of smoke coming off of it.

"Wow." I complemented. "That's pretty fucking impressive."

"Thanks." He said. "It's a little trick that I discovered."

"Does it make the food any different?" I asked, finding the cooking trays and getting one down.

"Well, it tastes better, but, other than that, no." He replied.

"Awesome." I said, putting the remaining pieces of Farfetch'd on the tray. "You wanna take care of these while I find the other dishes?"

"On it." He replied.

While Haru took care of the entrée, I started searching through the cabinets. I eventually found the plates, and I got out eight of them. I sat the plates down, and got out eight forks. I then found some large plastic bowls, and I got a few of them out. By the time that I had finished this, Haru had finished with the Farfetch'd and was currently plating them up.

"Well, that was fast." I commented.

He shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess. So, shall we get started on the fries and salad?"

"Yep." I replied, beginning to place to bowls on the floor in a circle around me.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked me.

"You decided to show off your skills, so allow me to, as well." I replied. "So, just stand back and watch."

Haru complied, moving back slightly. When finished putting the bowls in place, I stepped over to the counter and grabbed the contents of the salad, as well as the potatoes, excluding the eggs, for obvious reasons. I placed each different kind of ingredient in a bowl, leaving me with a bowl containing the lettuce, one holding the broccoli, another with the tomatoes in it, yet another one holding the carrots, another one holding potatoes, and, finally, one with the cheese in it. I stepped in the center of the circle of bowls, and closed my eyes, concentrating. I coated both of my hands in Iron Claws, before using Psychic to send all of the ingredients straight into the air. I spun in a circle, my eyes still closed, swinging my clawed hands in the process. I stopped when I heard multiple small thuds. I opened my eyes and looked into the bowls, to see that everything was cut perfectly. I looked up when I heard someone clapping. I looked over and saw that Haru was sitting on the ground now, and that he was the one clapping.

"Impressive." He complemented. He came over and glanced into the bowls, and said, "All even cuts, as well. I guess that I have some competition for most talented chef."

I chuckled, and said, "I don't know man, I can't cook shit with my hands."

He shrugged, and said, "Yeah, and I can't even cut that straight with a knife with my eyes open. Your point?"

"Good point." I said.

It was at this moment that I noticed that my claws were still on my hands, and that they were dripping tomato juice. I brought the right one up to my mouth and licked the juice off of one of the claws, even wrapping my tongue around it to make sure that I cleaned it completely, quickly following up with the rest of the hand. I then moved onto my other hand, making quick work of it, as well. When I was done, I noticed that Haru was just staring at me, a slightly perturbed look on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm just trying to decide whether you were trying to look creepy by licking red shit off of your claws," he replied, "or if you just really like tomatoes."

I shrugged, and said, "How do you know that I wasn't trying to look seductive by showing off my skill with wrapping my tongue around things?"

Haru groaned, another blush appearing on his face, before saying, "C'mon man, please don't tell me that you flirt more than Ice does."

I laughed, and said, "Calm down, man. I'm just kidding. Truthfully, I just really like tomatoes."

He let out a sigh, and said, "Then why the fuck do you keep doing shit like that?"

"It makes you feel extremely awkward." I replied, shrugging.

"Whatever." He said, sighing.

As he started walking to the other side of the kitchen, I added, "Granted, you do look really cute when you blush."

At that, he froze, before slowly turning around.

"Veil, you can stop with the joke now." He said. I didn't reply, so he said, "That was a joke, right?" I didn't reply again, instead just getting rid of the Iron Claws and bending down to pick up the bowls, so he said, "Veil? You were joking, right?"

Instead of responding, I just glanced over my shoulder at him. I smiled, allowing my fangs to stick out over my lower lip, before turning around. As Haru continued standing there, I put the bowls on the counter. I reached over and grabbed the eggs, before bending down and retrieving a pan. I went over to the fridge and pulled out a stick of butter, and went back over to the stove, grabbing the cooking pan from the counter next to the dumbfounded and silent Haru as I went. I dumped the potatoes onto the tray, before sticking them in the oven and turning it on. I then turned on the stove, dropped some butter in it, and watched it melt. When the butter was no more than a liquid, I cracked the eggs into it. I returned the butter to the fridge, before combining all of the current salad ingredients into the largest of the bowls. I then mixed them together, before turning around, to see that Haru was still in the same position as before, his eyes wide.

"So, are you just gonna stand there like that all night, or are you going to move?" I asked him.

This seemed to snap the Luxray out of his daze, and he said, "That depends, will you answer my question?"

"What was the question?" I replied.

"Were you joking about my blush?" He asked me.

Instead of replying, I just smiled again, showing my fangs. I then ran my tongue over one of them, narrowing my eyes slightly.

He sighed, and said, "I'm not going to get a straightforward answer from you, am I?"

I shook my head, saying, "Nope. Therefore, you'd be best off just dropping it."

"Yeah, I thought so." He replied. "So, how long till the foods done?"

"Not too long." I replied, checking the eggs.

They appeared to be done, so I turned off the stove and sat the plate on the counter.

"Here," I told Haru, "you cut that into piece while I check the fries."

He nodded, and grabbed a knife from the rack. As he grabbed the pan of eggs, I returned to the stove and bent down, opening the stove. I grabbed an oven mitt from the small hook next to the stove and pulled the tray of fries out some. I saw that they were about half done, so I took them out and set them on the stove. I then grabbed a shaker of garlic pepper salt from the spice rack, and dumped some into my hand.

"Garlic?" Haru asked me. "To season fries?"

"Yeah." I replied, returning to the stove. "What, have you never had it before?"

"No, can't say that I have." He replied.

"Well, it tastes amazing, trust me." I said.

I then sprinkled the garlic pepper salt over the fries, before returning them to the oven.

"You done with the eggs?" I asked, going over to Haru's side.

He nodded, so I took the pan from him. I dumped the chopped eggs into the salad bowl and mixed the contents together. I then got down eight small bowls, which I dumped a fair amount of salad into each one, which still left about half of the bowl.

"Hmm." I said. "Y'know, it just occurred to me that we may have made too much salad. And possibly fries, for that matter. I mean, we used, like, ten large potatoes."

"Yeah, maybe." Haru replied. "But, I mean, food's food. If it's not used tonight, it can be saved and used with other meals."

"Indeed it can, my electro-comrade." I replied, turning around from the counter.

"Did you just call me your electro-comrade?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied. "It was either that, or portable phone charger."

Haru shrugged, and said, "Hey, laugh all you want, all I'm saying is that I don't have to have my phone's battery in to use it."

"Wait, do you really not?" I asked, shocked.

"Yep." He replied. "I discovered that I can give off enough electricity from my body to where it can't really be felt, but it can still send electric signals through things. So, yeah, I can charge phones."

I chuckled, and said, "Gotta say, that's pretty cool."

He shrugged, and said, "I try my best."

I checked the fries again, and saw that they were done. I took them from the oven, turned it off, and gave a fair amount of fries to each plate.

"Hey, can you call for everyone?" I asked.

"Yep." Haru replied. He stepped out of the room, before I heard, "Yo, food!" He came back in, and said, "Done."

"Not quite what I had in mind," I said, shrugging, "but it works."

A few seconds later, the others, minus the currently unidentified Wisp, had gathered in the kitchen.

"So, what've you got?" Zach asked.

"We are glad that you asked." Haru said, as he and I were standing in front of the food.

We moved aside, revealing the food, and everyone's mouths immediately began watering.

"We have for you," I said, dramatically, "lightning cooked Farfetch'd, garlic seasoned oven fries, and a freshly cut side salad."

Everyone was silent for a moment, before Luroi said, "Holy shit. This has got to be the most extravagant food that has been cooked here."

"Extravagant?" Haru asked. "Dude, this is just a standard meal."

"While that is true," Kelsea said, "pretty much all that has been cooked here has been, like, shit from a box and eggs. So, for this household, this is extravagant."

I just shrugged, and said, "So, are you all going to just stand there drooling, or do you want us to hand you your food?"

They all nodded in sync, and I had to fight back laughter. Haru and I passed the food out, before grabbing our own. We both waited, watching the others as they prepared to take a bite. As soon as they did, their faces lit up.

"This. Is. Fucking. Amazing." Zach said, his mouth still full.

"Thanks." I said. "But, don't talk with food in your mouth, it's disgusting."

He nodded, and we all continued eating. Everyone except for myself and Haru finished eating within twenty minutes, and they all started putting their dishes in the sink. The last one to do so was Ice, and she, of course, couldn't leave easily.

"The food really was amazing, Veil-kun." She purred, rubbing her body up against mine.

What she called me almost caused me to choke on my food, but I managed to keep from doing so, instead just saying, "Thanks, Ice."

After that, she left the room, skipping out the door.

"Um, did she just skip away?" Haru asked me.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "I was a little too preoccupied with the whole 'kun' suffix added to my name."

"Yeah, I could see that." He replied. "She really does seem to like you, doesn't she?"

I sighed, and said, "Yes, yes she does."

* * *

I stepped out of my bathroom, releasing the built up steam from my shower. I sighed, happy to finally be out of the humid hellhole.  _Arceus, now I remember why I normally take cold showers._ I went over to my bed and grabbed my double perforated belt. I ran it through the loops of my jeans and fastened it. I glanced down at my combat boots that were sitting next to my bed, debating whether or not to put them on, but decided against it. I checked the time on my phone, to see that it was midnight.  _Let's go check up on Haru. Have a chat with him._ I left my room, not bothering to put a shirt on. I went to Haru's door and knocked.

"It's open." Was the response, so I entered.

I saw that Haru was sitting on his bed, his black sneakers sitting at the foot, and, judging by the dampness of his fur, I assumed that he had just gotten out of the shower, as well. The difference between us being that he was fully dressed.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He returned. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." I replied, pulling his desk chair over in front of him. I spun it around and sat down, my arms resting on the back of it, and said, "Just wanted to have a chat."

"Okay." He said. "About what?"

I shrugged, and said, "First day impressions, really."

He sighed, and said, "Well, it appears to be a nice place. I mean, our house mates are pretty cool, and I've never really lived in a place like this before, so I'm enjoying it."

"Yeah, me too." I replied. "I mean, coming from a guys who's never really had friends, I hope that these guys do turn out to be as cool as they appear."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Haru replied.

I was about to reply, but I was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering, coming from downstairs.

Haru was about to leap up, but I stopped him, saying, "I'll go and check it out."

He nodded, and I rose from my seat. I left the room, slowly creeping towards the stairs. I went down them, before turning to the kitchen first. I looked in and saw a Flareon standing in the dark, the only light coming from the open fridge. She was on her knees, holding her hand. She appeared to be surrounded by shards of clear glass.  _Is that Wisp?_ I silently inched closer, going unnoticed. As I got closer, I saw that she appeared to have a fairly large shard of glass protruding from her palm. I rushed over and dropped to my knees next to the Flareon.

She looked up at my face, her eyes wide with fear, but I stopped her, grabbing her wrist and saying, "Wait, I want to help."

She seemed reluctant, but held still anyway. I gripped the glass and lightly tugged on it. She let out a small gasp of pain, as the shard moved slightly, allowing a small amount of blood to ooze out. I released the glass, before standing up. I moved over to the sink and grabbed the rag that was hanging by it. I dampened the rag, before returning to the Flareon. I dropped to my knees again, gently gripping her wrist.

"Listen," I said, my eyes locked with hers, "this will hurt some, but I'll need to do it to remove the glass. Okay?"

She nodded, and I gripped the shard of glass.

"Alright, on three." I said. "One. Two. Three."

On three, I yanked the shard of glass out of her palm. She let out a loud gasp of pain, and I quickly pressed the rag against the wound, trying to staunch the blood flow as much as possible. I thought for a second, trying to think of what I could do to help. I then remembered that I saw a first aid kit in the cabinet under my sink.

"Listen, I need you to hold this onto your hand, okay?" I said. "I need to go upstairs and grab a first aid kit, and I'll return in a second."

She nodded, and I let off of the rag. She quickly pressed down on the rag, replacing my pressure with her own. I quickly dashed upstairs and into my bedroom, and into my bathroom. I flung the cabinet doors open and grabbed the first aid kit, before rushing back downstairs. I found that the Flareon hadn't moved while I was gone. I dropped to my knees at her, opening the first aid kit. I moved the rag away off of her wound, and quickly dripped some antibiotics on it, causing her to wince in pain. I quickly bandaged her hand up, wrapping the bandage around her hand tightly. When I was done, she looked up at me, and I could see that there were still some tears in her eyes.

"There we go." I said, panting lightly. "All better." She nodded, and I said, "Hey, you're Wisp, correct?"

"Yes." She replied, surprising me. "Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied. "So, what were you doing that got you hurt?"

"I was just getting some dinner." She replied, sniffling slightly. "I was getting something to drink first, when I dropped the glass. I tried to catch it, but I couldn't. It landed on my palm and exploded on contact." She sniffled again, before saying, "I'm sorry about that."

I could see that she was on the verge of tears again, so I wrapped her in my arms and brought her to my chest.

"Relax." I said, trying to calm her down. "It's not your fault. It was an accident. They happen."

This seemed to calm her down, oddly enough. I had actually worried that it would only make it worse, due to her shy nature.

I released her, and she faced the floor, and said, "Thank you. I never caught your name, by the way."

"I'm Veil." I said. "Myself and Haru, a Luxray, just moved in today."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, as weird as it is for me to say that." She replied.

I could still here her sniffling some, so I took her head in my hands. I brought her face up to look at me, and I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, you too." I said. "But, y'know, this wouldn't have happened if you ate with the rest of us."

Wisp sniffled again, and said, "Yeah, I know. I just can't, though."

I sighed, and said, "Yeah, I understand. Well, I guess that I should leave you to your dinner, shouldn't I?"

I stood up and started for the door, but stopped when I heard Wisp say, "Thank you, again, Veil."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied, smiling at her over my shoulder. "And, hey, if you ever need help with something again, you can come and get me. Okay?"

She nodded to me, slightly nervously. I went upstairs, heading to Haru's room.

When I entered, he said, "So, what was it? You were gone for a while."

"It was Wisp." I replied. "She dropped a glass and hurt herself. So, I helped her."

"Well, that was nice of you." Haru replied.

I shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess." I yawned, and said, "Anyway, we should probably get to bed. G'night."

"Yeah, night." He returned, as I left his room.

I entered my room and flopped down onto my bed with a sigh.  _What an odd group of people to be living with._ I fell asleep, that thought flowing through my mind.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun chapter? Yeah, I think that it was. More OCs, some character development, especially for Veil. Yeah, this was fun. Also, another fun fact, I had a momentary lapse of intelligence while writing, and I slightly forgot what a Luxray looked like (fuck off, it was at five in the morning) so I Google image searched one, and I found the perfect picture for if I actually go through with the whole Veil/Haru relationship. *Shrug* I don't know, more randomness from me. So, I believe that all I have left to do is credit the guys who's OCs I used, so let's get that done with so that I can sleep.
> 
> Ice Hale, the Glaceon, belongs to a guest, one known as A Feral Furry.
> 
> Caius, the Sceptile half-breed, belongs to ChronosSplicer.
> 
> Luroi Zakinthos, the albino Umbreon, belongs to Luroi. And, a side note to you, I noticed that you didn't give me a specific sexuality for your character. You have two choices, either drop a review or PM telling me what it is, or I'll decide, obviously. It's up to you. Also, I really liked the fact that Luroi reminds me of Izaak, from The Half-blood Pokemorph. And, before anyone says anything, that did not give me any bias whatsoever.
> 
> Kelsea Cunnington, the human, belongs to Vulpix's Flame.
> 
> Zach Cypher, the Zoroark half-breed, belongs to Nicranger.
> 
> And, then, Wisp is the one that I put in.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for submitting your OCs, and a double thanks to the owners of the ones that I'm using. Now, I believe that I will get off and go to sleep now, as it's currently twelve thirty, and I'll be gone most of the day anyway. So, yeah, I'll see any reviews and shit from you guys in about ten hours. Have fun.


	3. You Could Always Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note: just like all of my Pokemon fics, the ANs are directly from FFnet.
> 
> Hey, new chapter. Okay, so, for the record, this chapter is short as fuck. Why? Well, one reason is because I put up a chapter literally only a few hours ago. The other reason is because I am tired as fuck. Yeah, you may remember earlier, when I said that I hadn't slept yet. Well, I ended up sleeping for, like, an hour, if that, before I had to get up and go do shit. So, I was then able to get out of the other shit that I would have had to do, due to the fact that I was tired as fuck, and almost fell asleep twice while standing up in a Walmart... yeah, I'm smart, get over it. So, I am currently home alone, and I tried to go to sleep for about an hour, but it failed. So, I decided to write up this short little fun chapter as an extra thing, just because it randomly came to me while trying to fall asleep. Yeah, I don't even know anymore. So, yeah, this is just a short little chapter that I thought of, and I hope that you enjoy it. Now, I have a review or two to respond to.
> 
> Piscilllini: Hey, don't hate the player, hate the game. Or, in this case, don't hate the guy who spoke about it, hate it for existing... and not being in front of you right now.
> 
> A Feral Furry: Thanks. I try to be mature, but it can be slightly difficult when this generation is obsessed with dick jokes, drinking, and drugs. Yeah, my school is full of people like that.

**You Could Always Walk**

I awoke to the sound of a car horn, shooting up in my bed. Without thinking, I leapt from my bed and put my shoes on, throwing my shirt and jacket on as I ran out the door. As I left my room, I saw that Haru was out in the hall, fully dresses, as well.

"Car?" He asked me.

I nodded, and we both shot down the stairs. We rushed outside, to see that the others, with the exception of Wisp, were all piled in a black Ford Focus, with Luroi behind the wheel.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Haru asked him, as we went around to the driver's side.

"We're going to the park." Luroi replied, simply.

"Seriously?" I asked. "This early?"

"Early?" He said. "Dude, it's fucking one. You two just slept all day."

I sighed, and said, "Well, I guess that we did stay up late. But, anyway, can you even legally drive?"

"Of course I can." He replied. "It's one of the benefits of being nineteen."

"Wait, you're nineteen?" Haru asked.

"Well, yeah." Luroi replied. "I mean, all of the others are eighteen, except for Wisp, who's only fifteen. What, aren't you two eighteen?"

"No." I replied. "Dude, I won't even be sixteen until September first."

"Yeah, and I'm barely sixteen, myself." Haru said.

"Seriously?" Luroi asked.

We nodded, and Ice leaned across Luroi from the passenger seat, to say, "Wait, you're only fifteen? Ooh, so young and inexperienced. That's the best kind."

I just rolled my eyes, and said, "So, why did no one think to wake us up?"

Luroi shrugged, and said, "We just didn't. I mean, you guys can join us, only issue is the car's full."

"Well, how are we supposed to get there, then?" Haru asked.

Luroi just shrugged, and said, "I don't know. You may be able to find something to use in the garage, or you could always just walk."

"Hey, what's the holdup?" Zach asked, from the backseat. "If the kiddies can't fit, then they can't fit. Let's go."

Luroi just shrugged, before starting to drive off, leaving Haru and I to watch them leave.

I sighed, and said, "Well, now what?"

Haru shrugged, and said, "I'm not quite sure. Wanna go and check the garage?"

I nodded, and we went around the house's right side, on a concrete offshoot from the driveway, to the garage. We scoured the room, until we finally found something that we could use.

"Hey, what about these?" I asked, holding up two pairs of inline skates.

"Those could work." Haru answered. "You know how to use them, right?"

I nodded, and handed a pair to him. As Haru began putting his own skates on, I suddenly had a thought.

"Hey, I'll be back." I said, leaving the garage. "I'm going to go and leave a note for Wisp, just in case."

Haru nodded back at me, and I turned the corner of the house. I entered the house and went into the kitchen. I quickly found a small pad of paper and a pen. I wrote out a note explaining where everyone was, left it on the table, and went outside again. I found that Haru was already waiting at the top of the driveway, his skates on, and mine next to him.

As I approached, he asked, "So, where is the park, anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" I replied. "We passed it on the way here."

He thought for a second, while I put on my skates, finally saying, "Oh yeah, we did. So, are we gonna try and beat them there?"

"Of course." I replied, finishing up with my skates.

I pulled out my phone and started flipping through my music, trying to find the right song.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked me.

"Finding the perfect skating music." I replied.

"What do you have?" He said.

I decided on the right song, and showed it to Haru. As soon as he saw the title, a smile spread across his face.

I chuckled, and clipped my phone to my belt, via a small clip on the back of the case, and said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"Please." He said. I nodded, and he grinned, before cupping his hands around his mouth as a makeshift megaphone, and yelling, "Jet Set Radio!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth, than had I clicked play on my phone, and  _Funky Dealer_ by Hideki Naganuma started playing. We immediately took off down the driveway, taking a sharp right turn as we left the property. We went speeding down the streets, weaving between startled people, and dodging cars when we crossed intersections. After a few minutes, I turned to my left, to see if Haru, was still keeping up with me. When I confirmed this, I turned to face forward again, but I was struck with a troubling site. Only a few feet ahead, a pair of men were caring a large pane of glass out of a doorway, holding it horizontally. I knew that we had no chance of slowing down, so I quickly thought of another tactic. I glanced over at Haru, and he did the same to me. I nodded, and he seemed to get the message. When we were less than a foot away from the men, we acted. I leapt into the air, doing a backflip over the glass, while Haru dropped to the ground, sliding under it. Both of the men, as well as multiple bystanders, watched us in awe, as I landed perfectly and Haru shot up, losing no speed whatsoever.

"Hey, Veil!" Haru yelled, getting my attention. I turned to look at him, and he nodded forward a little, saying, "How about we give these guys a real show?"

I saw where he was motioning to, and I immediately knew his plan.

"Alright." I replied. "I'll lead."

He nodded, and we sped up. After a few feet, we reached a newspaper machine, which we both leapt onto, shortly before jumping off of it, aiming at an antennae that was about fifteen feet off of the ground, sticking out vertically from a building. I grabbed the antennae, and Haru grabbed my legs. He quickly swung off of me, grabbing a window sill a few feet higher and farther along. I leapt after him, and he caught me, sending me flying upwards towards the building's roof. As I was flung, I gripped Haru's wrist, bringing him with me. We both landed on the flat roof of the building with ease, causing shocked and amazed gasps from the crowd below.

"Thank you, we'll be here all week." Haru yelled downwards, stopping to bow.

I laughed, and said, "C'mon, let's keep going."

He nodded, and we took off, leaping from one roof to another whenever needed. After a few minutes, I saw a car that I recognized. I pointed it out to Haru, a questioning look on my face, and he nodded. We both leapt from the roof that we were on, landing fairly easily on the ground. We quickly gained ground on the black Focus, and we could see Luroi in the driver's side mirror. As we got closer, I saw him glance at the mirror, and his eyes grew wide. It was at this point that we caught up with the car and, while Haru chose to just go around it, I did something slightly different. I leapt on top of the car, before transferring down to the hood, where I stuck a hand stand. As I held myself up with one hand, I stuck the other one out and flipped off the five shocked faces that were in the car, before leaping off and rejoining Haru on the road, before taking off again, heading for the park. We reached it within a few minutes, and we both hit the grass at the same time, collapsing next to each other. It was multiple minutes before we could actually say anything, as we were too busy laughing our asses off.

Haru was the first to regain his breath, as he said, "Holy shit, that was amazing."

"It was un-fucking-believable." I corrected. "I mean, did you see their faces when I hit the handstand? They were fucking priceless."

We started laughing again, and Haru said, "Man, this'll be a fun story to tell."

"Yep." I agreed. "So, you wanna just sit here and wait?"

Haru sat up, shrugging, and said, "Why not?"

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, sitting up as well.

We sat there for a few more minutes, until the car that we were waiting for pulled up. As soon as the car pulled up, it was emptied, with its passengers rushing over to us.

"Holy shit, that was cool." Zach said, reaching us first.

I laughed, and said, "Yeah, I guess that us 'kiddies' actually have some skill, huh?"

Zach laughed awkwardly, and said, "Oh, you heard that, huh?"

"Dude, we were right there." Haru said. "How could we not hear it?"

The Zoroark half-breed just shrugged awkwardly, not replying. I was suddenly reintroduced to the grass, as a cloud of light blue fur blocked my vision.

"Oh, Veil-kun, that was amazing." Ice complimented me. She pulled back and winked at me, saying, "Really, I think that you deserve some special prize when we get home."

I just sighed in response.  _Is she serious? I mean, that wasn't even a legitimate competition._

"Um, no thanks." I replied, pushing the flirtatious Glaceon off of me. "It was nothing, truly."

Luroi began laughing, and said, "I don't know, man. You two beat a car on skates. Maybe you do need a reward."

I glared at him, and said, "Shut up, or I'll stab you."

He threw up his hands in mock defense, and said, "Hey, aren't you meant to respect your elders?"

"Not when they are trying to do what you are." I replied.

He sighed, and said, "Oh, fine."

"Can we all just stop arguing, and just hang out like normal people?" Kelsea said, sounding rather exasperated.

Haru laughed, and said, "Kels, if you haven't noticed, none of us are exactly 'normal'. I mean, just because you only met Veil and I yesterday, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have noticed that about the others."

She sighed, and said, "Yeah, you are right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. Short and not too good, but, as I said, tired as fuck and random as hell. But, I hope that it was a fun little adventure anyway. Also, fun fact, I actually suck ass at skating. Like, I can't even fucking skate on the standard, double row skates. Anyway, personal shortcomings aside, I really enjoyed writing this chapter, mostly because I wrote it in, like, forty minutes, and it's actually not too bad. Now, if only that worked the same way for my drawing skills. Yeah, over the past month or so I've tried to take up drawing, due to the fact that I used to draw a fair amount when I was younger, and I really missed it. But, I am now realizing just how bad at it I truly am. Oh well, I'll just keep trying, I guess. And maybe, just maybe, one day I'll be able to make something that I won't be ashamed, and it'll actually go on my Deviant page. Yeah, probably not, but, hey, a guy can dream, right? Anyway, Link out.
> 
> AN 1.1: Sorry, forgot this at first. So, I've recently decided that the goal for votes on what my next story is has been lowered from twenty to ten. So, yeah, the first story to hit ten votes, I will post the first chapter of.
> 
> The current standings are:
> 
> Ashes to Ashes...: Nine votes
> 
> HGW: The New Kid: Two votes
> 
> A New Start: Two votes
> 
> Dove and Grenade: Story of the Keymaster: One vote
> 
> So, if you haven't voted already, go and vote. I'll be on my computer for a while after I put this up, most likely still writing, while blaring some Celldweller, so I'll be periodically refreshing the poll results. That way, I should be able to catch any progress within the next hour or so, depending on how long I'm on.


	4. I'd Love to be Your Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, comin at ya, kids. Okay, so, fun fact, this was supposed to come out last night, but life happened. Anyway, I'm here now, so that's fun. Alright, so a quick announcement. The story poll is officially over. Yep, you heard me. So, if you haven't heard yet, Ashes to Ashes... won, and the first chapter was put up only a few minutes after it won. So, you guys can thank Eeveechamp for delivering the tenth, and final, vote for the story. So, yeah. Now, reviews.
> 
> Gamewanderer: Listen, I never want to lose readers and supporters, but I'll say this now. If bisexual and homosexual actions and scenes make you feel uncomfortable, or you just don't like them, then you may want to leave now, because this story will just get worse about it. Seriously, I plan on having some lemons, and one of them will be a homosexual one, and I will most likely include a bisexual one or two. So, sorry, but if you really hate it, than I'd prefer to not put you through something that you don't like. Trust me, I won't hate you for not reading.
> 
> Yeah, fair warning. Not a harem story, but it will be damn close.
> 
> A Feral Furry: Yeah, gay jokes suck. Honestly, they are one of the main reasons that I am reluctant about coming out about my own bisexuality. That, and, I live in the bible belt... yeah, so that won't be fun. But, this does bring something up. So, yeah, you guys know my sexuality, and there is a reason why I feel comfortable doing this. The reason is that pretty much everyone on this site is really fucking accepting and nice about pretty much everything. Seriously, despite all the shit that the various fandoms out there get, especially Bronies and Furries, pretty much everyone from those fandoms that I've ever met is really fucking nice. So, y'know, props to you guys. Okay, now onto the more upbeat parts of your review.
> 
> So, fun fact, didn't know what the hell My Immortal was, so I Googled it. Yeah, I regret that so much. Trust me on this one, dude. No one could ever write as poorly as that, and I've read a story where the second chapter was literally just a short paragraph about Voldemort trying to kill Chris Motionless, who just deflects the spell with his chest, before kicking Voldemort's ass. Yeah, AO3 is a weird place.
> 
> Don't really worry about the age thing. Honestly, I feel like it will make the story more interesting, as they now have some things to playfully taunt the two about. Yeah, I don't know, I just feel like it will fit.
> 
> Yes, the Ice tackle will most likely be a consistent thing. I really like it. It'll even exist after this chapter, but now I'm getting ahead of myself.
> 
> So, you're shipping Tsu and I now? TsullianLink? Hizihri? Personally, I lean more towards TsullianLink. Doesn't sound like shit. Also, be sure to stay after the end AN. You'll see something that you'll like. :)

 

* * *

 

**I Discovered That I Like You. And I'd Love to be Your Boyfriend.**

I heard a knock on my door just as I finished zipping up my hoodie.

"Come in." I said, flipping my hood up.

I turned around to see Haru enter, his standard outfit on, as well.

"Hey, you ready?" He asked me. I nodded, and he said, "C'mon, then, let's go."

We left my room, before heading downstairs. I stood in the middle of the foyer, as Haru went over to the living room door.

He stuck his head in, and said, "Hey, Veil and I are gonna go out and explore the city. We'll be back before dinner."

"You better be." I heard Zach say. "It's your night to cook."

"Bullshit." Haru replied. "We cooked the night before last, as well as the one before that."

"Yeah, but we all decided that you two will cook more than us from now on." Zach said.

"When the hell was that enacted?" Haru asked, sounding somewhat outraged. "Because I sure as hell know that we weren't invited to that household meeting."

"No, actually," I heard Luroi respond, "we were in the middle of the conversation in the car last week, when someone decided to land on our car."

Haru sighed, obviously annoyed, and said, "Fine, I don't fucking care. We'll cook when we get home."

As he turned around and came back to me, I had a random thought.  _I wonder is Wisp would like to join us._

I started for the stairs, telling Haru, "I'll be back in a second."

"Alright, just make it fast." Haru replied.

I went upstairs, and over to Wisp's door. I knocked, and was met with silence. I knocked again, being rewarded with the exact same response.

I sighed, before knocking again, this time adding, "Hey, Wisp. It's Veil."

This time I heard some footsteps, followed by the door opening slightly, revealing the Flareon's head.

"Hey." I greeted. She nodded in return, and I said, "So, Haru and I were gonna go to the mall. Would you like to come?"

She shook her head, before trying to close the door.

I stopped her, grabbing the door, and said, "C'mon. It'll just be me, you, and Haru. It'll be fun, I guarantee it." She still seemed reluctant, so I said, "Trust me, nothing will happen to you. I promise."

She seemed to think for a second, before holding one finger up. I backed up some, and she closed the door. I waited for a few seconds, before she came out, stunning me with her appearance. I had missed it at first, but she was actually about a head shorter than me, with her calm demeanor only making her seem smaller. She was wearing a pair of white skate shoes on her feet, with the toe being black. She was wearing a black jean-esque mini skirt, coming down about halfway down her calves, with a pair of black jeans under them. Her torso was clothed with a black shirt, with an unzipped black jacket on top, her hood up. The whole outfit made her look adorable, and I could feel a blush start to form on my face, making me thankful that I have black fur.

"So, have you decided to join us?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied, nodding, smiling slightly.

"Alright then," I replied, "let's go. Haru is waiting."

We went down the stairs, to find that Haru was pacing the foyer impatiently.

"Finally." He said, as we came up to him. He then noticed Wisp, evident by him saying, "Oh, hey. You're Wisp, right?" She nodded, and he said, "So, are you coming with us?"

She nodded in response. We left the house, closing the door behind us. We started down the driveway, the sun beating down on us.

"So, Veil," Haru started, "seriously, what is with you and that hood?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I've already told you, I just like to wear it. And, besides, it keeps me out of the sun."

"Well, yeah, but doesn't it ever get uncomfortable, or hot?" He asked.

I sighed, and said, "I've answered this already. I don't sweat, nor do I feel temperatures very much."

"Yeah, that's the part that I don't get." He replied. "How can you not feel temperatures?"

"How the hell should I know?" I said, shrugging. "I'm not a fucking scientist."

"Well, is it just you that doesn't really feel them, or does your body not feel them, as well?" He asked.

"What the hell does that even mean?" I replied. I sighed, and said, "Look, I don't ever feel my body temperature rising. I don't know if I ever get hot, due to the fact that I can't sweat. I can't really tell if I'm cold, due to the fact that I don't have that annoying habit of chattering their teeth. So, to put it simply, I don't fucking know."

He just kept quiet after that, seeming to ponder my answer, before, "But, does your body actually get hot?"

I had to resist sending my fist his way this time, instead, I just clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, growling out, "Haru, take my advice and shut the fuck up."

This time, he didn't respond. I instead heard a cute giggling from Wisp.

"What?" I asked her, releasing my fists. "Do you find this funny?"

She nodded, covering her mouth with her hand, as she giggled again. I sighed in response.

"Yeah, whatever." I said. "I'm not questioning anything anymore."

After that, we just walked in silence for a little bit, weaving through the busy sidewalks. As we did so, I noticed that a fair amount of people appeared to be staring at us, a few with malice in their eyes.  _Arceus, are these kinds of people here, as well?_  Upon seeing this, I moved closer to the duo next to mine, clenching my fists, preparing myself for an attack. Wisp seemed to notice this, as she stared up at me, a confused look on her face. I responded with a simple shrug. We reached the mall about five minutes later, and we all entered it, giving us some protection from the sun. As soon as we got off of the streets, I felt myself relaxing, but not entirely.

"So, where to first?" I asked Haru.

"Dude, I don't know." He replied. "I had just planned on wandering around; hope that we find somewhere interesting."

I shrugged, and said, "Sounds good to me." I turned to Wisp, and asked, "You?" She nodded, and I said, "Well, then, let our adventure commence."

We started wandering through the mall, checking out stores randomly. After about an hour of stopping at stores, we took a break to rest in a small, fairly unpopulated restaurant. While we were walking, I had bought one thing, which was currently in the bag in my hand, while Haru had bought a few things, which were in his bags, and Wisp had bought nothing, preferring to just come with us, talking to me every now and then.

"So," Haru asked, from his own side of the booth across from myself and Wisp, "you guys hungry?"

"Slightly." I replied. "I mean, we didn't eat breakfast."

Wisp just nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, I shall find us some food that doesn't completely suck." Haru said, sitting his bags down and standing up. "I'll return."

He then walked off, turning a corner in the restaurant. As he did, I started looking around, and I saw a few people glaring at us.

"Well, it seems as if some people here may not be too pleased about our existence." I commented.

Wisp looked around as well, noticing what I meant. She nodded in return. I suddenly noticed that a particular group of well muscled men was watching us.

"I feel as if we should get Haru and leave." I said, rising. "You wait outside, and I'll find him."

I grabbed Haru's bags and nudged Wisp, telling her to follow me. We both started for the door, but it was suddenly blocked as another guy stepped out in front of it.

"Would you mind moving?" I asked. "My friends and I would like to leave."

"Oh, I don't think so, pipsqueak." The man replied, the slurring in his voice making it impossible to tell what his accent was. "We've had it with you freaks moving in here."

I chuckled, and said, "Pipsqueak?" I got closer to the man, to where I was glaring down at him, and said, "I'm at least a foot taller than you."

"Yeah, but you've got the muscle mass of a woman." He retorted, allowing me to smell the mixture of alcohol and chewing tobacco. A smirk crossed his face as he looked over my shoulder, and he said, "Speaking of women."

I spun around to see that the aforementioned group of four men were holding Wisp and Haru hostage a few feet away, their arms twisted behind their backs and tape over their mouths. I felt a shot of anger as I noticed the tears slowly sliding down Wisp's face.

"Let them go." I demanded, as the remaining three restaurant patrons moved over to us, as well.

"Aw, what's the matter?" The largest man, whom I presume to be the leader, said, his voice thick with a southern accent. "A little pissed that we got your little whores, you homosexual freak?"

I sighed in annoyance, and said, "Let them go, and we can all leave here unharmed."

"I don't think so, you freak of nature." The leader replied. "Your kind has offended humanity for too long, and we're gonna kill all o' ya'll in the name o' Arceus."

I sighed again.  _Wonderful. Not only are they ignorant redneck bigots, but they also happen to be religious extremists. Great._

"Listen, this is your last chance." I said. "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't release them."

This time, instead of responding, I was grabbed from behind by the guy that was blocking the door. I just sighed, accepting their decision. I dropped the bags that were in my hand, before elbowing the man that was holding me in the stomach. He loosened his grip slightly, allowing me enough freedom to launch myself in the air, back flipping over the man. I landed cleanly, before ramming my foot into the bend in the man's leg. He dropped to his knees, the back of his head placed at crotch height, perfect for what I was about to do. I backed up a few steps, before running at the man and stepping on his head, using it to launch myself at his comrades, and simultaneously causing his face to smash into the floor. I flew towards two of the group of three, the ones who didn't have Wisp and Haru, and collided with them, sticking out my hands and knocking them to the ground. As they hit the floor, I did a quick handspring off of their chests, landing on the floor. I spun around to watch all of the men, excluding the ones holding my friends, rush over and surround me.

"Are we seriously continuing this?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up, faggot." The leader said.

I chuckled, and said, "Very original, friend."

As soon as the words left my mouth, two of the men flung themselves at me, trying to grab me. I easily dodged them, knocking their feet out from under them in the process. As they hit the ground, I rebounded back to them, slamming my fists into the backs of their heads, causing them to drop to the ground.

The leader growled, before glaring at his only remaining allies, the ones holding Haru and Wisp, and yelled, "Damn it, you two. Get over here and help me with this kid!"

They both nodded, before delivering a sharp blow to each of my friend's head. I felt my rage multiply as I watched Wisp's tear streaked face fall to the floor, landing next to Haru's blank face.  _But I promised her._ As the two men joined their leader, I could feel my Psychic start to act up.  _No, damn it, Veil. Keep it the fuck under control._ I could feel myself start to float up a few inches, but I kept fighting the power. After a few seconds, my feet touched the ground again. Before the men could question what they just witnessed, I rushed to them, quickly sending my fists flying into the stomachs of the two helpers. Without thinking, I grabbed the leader by his shirt, and lifted him into the air. I then charged a Dark Pulse in my hand that was gripping the man's shirt. I released the attack, and it sent him flying out of the restaurant, knocking the door off of its hinges as it went. Multiple heads stuck into the doorway, wanting to see what happened.

"Stupid fucking rednecks." I said, sending another kick into one of the downed men.

Ignoring the crowd of onlookers, I went over to Haru and Wisp and picked them up, carrying them both bridal style. I then used my Psychic to lift the shopping bags and put them in my arms, as well. I was about to leave, when I heard a quiet whimpering coming from the back of the restaurant. I followed it, and found the owner, a short elderly man, cowering in a corner. When I approached him, he looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

"Calm down." I said, addressing him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know if there's an exit in here that I could use without going through the whole mall."

He nodded, and said, "Kitchen."

I nodded back, and said, "Thanks."

I then went to the kitchen. I saw the door and promptly left. It took about twenty minutes longer than it should have, and it involved a lot of back alleys, but I finally made it home, the unconscious Luxray and Flareon still in my arms. As I entered the house, the sun was setting against my back. Upon my entrance, two worried faces, one a Glaceon and the other and albino Umbreon, peeked out of the living room.

"Arceus, Veil," Luroi said, "what the hell did you guys do?"

"We were attacked." I replied. "And I handled it."

"Well, what happened to them?" Ice asked.

"They were hit. They are merely unconscious." I replied, beginning to climb the stairs.

I entered Haru's room first, and gently sat him on his bed. I then sat his bags down, as well. I left his room, and went to Wisp's room. When I opened it, I was fairly shocked, to say the least. The walls of the room were plastered with band posters, with the most common one being a local all Eeveelution band, specifically the lead singer, and Umbreon named Axl. Shaking myself back to reality, I sat Wisp on her bed. I decided to wait for her to wake up, so I sat on the bed next to her. After about thirty minutes, she woke up, looking around sleepily.

"V-Veil?" She asked, her eyes falling on me.

"Yep." I replied. I sighed, and said, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. I promised that nothing would happen, but you ended up getting hurt. Trust me, I-"

I was cut off by her arms wrapping around me, pulling me into a hug.

"It's alright." She said, in her normal quiet tone. "I know that you couldn't have predicted that. I'm just glad that you saved us."

"It was nothing." I replied, pulling her closer to me. "I'm just glad that you aren't hurt."

We stayed like this for a few seconds, before she released me.

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, and said, "Well, I guess that I'll leave you alone now. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

She nodded, and I got up. I went to the door and opened it, before starting to step out.

I stopped, as Wisp said, "Hey, Veil." I turned around, and she said, "You were right. Today was fun."

I nodded in return, before leaving the room. I turned and went to Haru's room. I opened it to see that he was already awake, sitting up on his bed.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." He returned. "So, I see that you got us out of there."

"Yep." I replied, sitting down on his bed.

"So, Veil." He said. "When we were knocked out, I didn't go unconscious immediately. And I sort of saw something that struck me as odd. Do you mind explaining it?"

I sighed, and said, "Well, I assume that, by now, you know that I have more control over my Psychic than normal Umbreon, right?" He looked at me, confused, so I said, "Well, normal Umbreon don't have enough control to over their Psychic to do some of the things that I've done, such as, lift all of the vegetables while cooking, or lift the bags back in the mall." I sighed again, and said, "Well, there's a reason to that. You see, ever since I was young, I've always had a lot of control over my Psychic. I've been able to do unbelievable things with it, things that some Espeon and Gardevoir can't do. Hell, I've done things that a lot of Alakazam can't do. At first it was just an odd power, but I discovered fairly recently that there's more to it." I once again sighed, and said, "It was a few months ago, June, to be exact. I was, as always, being picked on by the local assholes. Well, this time they took it too far. They started insulting my family, as well as me. And, well, I lost it. I got really pissed and I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. I started floating up, and my eyes and rings started glowing purple. Everything around me started circling, as if there was a tornado. We were outside, so the sky was just filled with swirling mailboxes, picket fences, a few garden hoses. Then, suddenly, the guys picking on me just floated up, before being launched down the road, hitting all sorts of shit, before finally coming to a skidding stop. We discovered that that has to do with my Psychic abilities, and that it occurs whenever I get extremely angry. It took a few weeks, but I learned how to suppress it, as long as nothing gets me royally pissed off." I sighed, and said, "I almost killed them that day. That's one of the reasons that I moved her. I was deemed unsafe, and it was either that, or be euthanized."

When I was done, the room was silent. After a few seconds, I heard some small sniffling. I looked over to Haru, and saw that there were a few tears in his eyes.

I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly, and wiped his eyes some, and said, "Sorry, it's just that your story's so sad. I mean, you never really had any friends, and then you're forced to come here or be killed, and now you still have to deal with bigotry."

I just shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess. But, really, I've just learned to live with it, really."

"I don't see how." He said, sniffling. "I mean, I don't know if I could ever get used to it."

I just shrugged, and started to get up. I stopped, though, when I felt Haru's hand on my shoulder. I turned to him, to be shocked as he pressed his lips to mine, locking me in a kiss. I was surprised at first, but I sunk into it, poking his lips with my tongue. He opened his mouth, allowing me to slip my tongue in. Our tongues locked quickly, mine winning out dominance. We stayed like this for multiple seconds, until both backed away, panting.

"So," I asked, between pants, "any specific reason as to why you did that?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving us." He replied. "And, well, you made it fairly obvious that you liked me, so I thought that you'd enjoy that. Did you?"

I nodded, and said, "Well, you seemed to enjoy it, as well."

"Well, I hadn't planned on it, at first." He said. "But, well, after a few seconds, it just started feeling right, and I truly like it."

I nodded, and said, "Well, I guess that it did make for a good way to thank me."

I started getting up again, but was stopped by his hand.

"Hey." he said, as I turned to him. He sighed, and said, "Listen, this whole thing will be new to me, but I'm willing to go through it if you are." He sighed again, and awkwardly said, "Could we, y'know, be a couple?"

Shocked, I just sat there staring at him. After a few seconds, I realized what I was doing, and quickly composed myself.

"A-are you sure?" I asked. "I mean, I thought that you were straight."

"Well, that's why I said that it'll be new for me." He replied. "But, well, this just feels right." He scooted closer to me, to where he was almost on my lap, and he said, "And, well, I discovered that I like you. And I'd love to be your boyfriend."

"Really?" I said.

"Of course." He said. Suddenly very worried, he said, "What, do you not want to?"

I wrapped him in a hug, and said, "No, of course I do. It just seems so odd. I mean, just last week I was flirting with you, and you were just shooting them down. But, now you're here, wanting to date me." I sighed, and said, "I absolutely want to date you; it's just that this all seems rather surreal."

"Yeah, it is odd." He replied, climbing in my lap. "But I really do want to do this. Please?"

I chuckled, and said, "Of course."

I pulled him closer to me and locked our lips again. We pulled away after a few seconds, and I could see a blush underneath Haru's fur.

"Y'know, we should probably go and fix dinner." He said.

"Yeah, we should." I said, nodding.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun chapter? Y'know, get a fight scene in. Yeah, it was one sided, but I just feel that that is how a Morph vs Human fight would go. How about the nice little power reveal? Or, the relationship? Personally, I'm excited for the relationship. I love writing all the nice little romantic scenes, and this will make for even more. But, as I said, Ice will still flirt, because she is a slut... yep. So, announcement time!
> 
> So, kids, have you ever been just sitting there, reading fanfics, and suddenly thought, "Y'know who my two favorite authors are in the entire world? HillianLink and Tsuzihri07. Oh, if only I could read a fic from both of them, at the same time." Well, kids, starting tomorrow, you can. Yep, you heard it here first. Coming up tomorrow will be the beginning of a new story, entitled Two Lives, that is a collaboration between these two particular authors. Yay! Now, I won't give away too much, but just know this. Kids are not ready for this shit.


	5. Am I not Allowed to Compliment my Sleeping Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, chapter. Yeah, no idea why I almost always start a chapter off with that, I just do. *Shrug* Meh, it's a habit. Anyway, yeah, I'm back with another chapter, as well as some reviews. But, first, let me say this one last time. Trust me guys, I know that not everyone is good with homosexuality/bisexuality, and there are some of you guys like that. If I ever make you guys uncomfortable with what I write on that topic, then, please click away. I'd prefer to not make you guys uncomfortable at all costs. And, yeah, I'll put a thing in the AN of chapters with lemons in it, and it'd be best to assume that the lemon will have some M/M, unless I say otherwise. Granted, I'm not having many stories with a bisexual protagonist, just because. Now, reviews.
> 
> Zavender: So, fun fact, it was, like, midnight when you posted that review, and I actually did look out my window at the time, just because. It turns out that one of my really fluffy kittens was sitting there, just watching me. So, I hope that you're proud of yourself. You exposed my kitten's spy operation. He'll send the assassin shortly.
> 
> Feral: First off, is it alright if I call you Feral, rather than your full name? I mean, at this point, you, Tsu, and I just call each other the main part of our names, so I was just wondering. Now, onto your review.
> 
> Wait, you were almost sent to therapy for being a furry? Is it alright with you if I hate your town? Because I really want to.
> 
> So, I think that this part of the conversation should stop, just because I don't want to risk pissing off any religious people here. Really, though, I do feel as if you could be one of the few people in this world that would be able to hold up an interesting, intellectual, and unbiased religious debate with someone. But, yeah, Christianity is fucked up. I mean, God sends a bear to kill a group of kids because they mocked a blind guy, and Jesus pushes a kid off of a roof just to prove that he can resurrect people, and these assholes still get worshiped? That, combined with all of the utter bullshit about a patriarchal society and homosexuality? Yeah, screw that noise.
> 
> Furries and Bronies are at war? I hadn't heard of that, and I know multiple people that are bronies. Although, you are the only person that I consider to be a friend (if that's alright with you) that is a furry. Honestly, though, I would love to go to a convention for both of them. Not to sound like an ass, but I just have a feeling that you couldn't step into a place like that and not smile, just because of how nice and chill everyone in those fandoms appears to be. Like, I've actually watched a documentary thing on bronies (late night boredom, ho!) and everyone in it just seemed so happy to be able to hang out with people who enjoy the same thing as them, and accept them for it. Anyway, now I'm getting into a minor rant... Sorry.
> 
> Yeah, you're writing the Half-breed thing, right? I'm actually wanting to see this, honestly. I have faith in you that it will turn out just fine. :)
> 
> Oh, is that what di means? I had only ever heard of the whole "buy it or die" thing with bootleg Pokemon games, but that is interesting. Although, now I feel as if I need some special way to close my chapters. I mean, you have di, Tsu has stay sparki (which I was also curious about, until he explained it). I don't know. I mean, the three of us seem to be an odd group, just having conversations via reviews and author notes. Granted, I do love doing this. Now, once again, I am ranting, and I apologize.

 

* * *

 

**Am I not Allowed to Compliment my Sleeping Boyfriend?**

I woke up, feeling someone land right next to me. I opened my eyes to see that Haru was lying on his stomach next to, his face only an inch or two away from mine.

"Finally you're awake." He said, sighing. "I've been trying to wake you up for five minutes."

I chuckled, and pulled him into a hug, saying, "Sorry. I'm not normally like that."

"Yeah, I know." He replied. "I mean, I have been waking you up for the past week."

"Good point." I said, as I absentmindedly started running my hands through his mane. I yawned slightly, and asked, "So, any specific reason as to why you woke me up?"

"Luroi called for a family meeting." He replied.

I groaned, and said, "Seriously? The last one ended up with us having to cook almost every day here."

Haru shrugged, and said, "Look at it this way; at least we're actually invited to this one."

I sighed, and agreed, "Yeah, I guess. I still have a feeling that I won't enjoy this one, though."

As I got up and started putting on my shoes, Haru said, "Y'know, it would also be a good time to tell the others that we're together. I mean, it's been a week."

"Well, yeah, but I still feel as if we shouldn't." I replied. He looked at me with the same sad look on his face that he always gets when we discuss this, and I said, "C'mon, you know why we haven't told them. It'll cause an extremely odd and awkward conversation. That, and no one here knows that either of us are bisexual."

He frowned at the bed, and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Frowning myself, I bent down to him and pushed my lips to his in a kiss. When we pulled back, he was looking at me, a confused look in his eyes.

"Stop frowning." I explained. "You don't look as cute."

A smile formed on his lips, and he said, "Alright." I laughed as I pulled away, and he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You." I replied. "I mean, just over a week ago you seemed rather appalled at the concept of dating me, and now you're sitting there, frowning because we haven't told the others yet."

He just shrugged, before quietly saying, "Well, I wouldn't say that it sounded appalling, really."

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "So, when did you first become attracted to me?"

He just looked down, a blush growing on his face, and mumbled, "That's not really important, is it?"

I chuckled, and answered, "No, not really. Now, c'mon, let's not keep them waiting."

He leapt up from my bed and we left my room. We went downstairs, to find that the others, with the obvious exception of Wisp, were all gathered in the living room.  _As some point I really need to work on getting her to be more social. I mean, she already is fairly talkative around me._ We entered, and Luroi nodded to us.

"Alright, now that we're all here, I have an announcement to make." He said, clapping his hands together. "We're going to go and take a day at the beach."

Everyone except for myself and Haru gave sounds of joy, but I just let out a flat, "No."

"Why not?" Ice asked.

"Because I'm the Moonlight Pokemon." I replied. "We tend to prefer to stay out of the sun. Hence why I'm always wearing a hood outside of the house."

"Too bad." Luroi said. "You're going."

"And what exactly make you think that you can tell me what to do?" I asked.

"Because I'm the oldest in the house, therefore, I get to make the executive decisions." He replied.

"Authority is all in your head, young one." I countered. "I mean, what makes you think that I'll actually do it?"

"I'll force you to." He said, getting in my face.

Or, at least, he tried. It's not very intimidating to have someone almost a foot shorter than you get in your face.

"You do realize that I can kick your ass with one hand tied behind my back, right?" I asked him.

"Do you wanna prove that?"He retorted, standing on his toes to have our eyes at about the same level.

I was about to reply, when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked back to see that Haru was pulling my arm, his face clearly telling me to just let it go.

I turned back to Luroi, and sighed, before saying, "Fine, whatever. Let me go and get dressed first."

As I turned to walk away, I saw a smug look go across Luroi's face, and I rolled my eyes.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." I told Haru, as we went back upstairs. "You know how he and Zach are. They'll never let me hear the end of it."

"Yeah, but I really don't want you killing Luroi." He replied.

I shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess. You and I both know that we'll end up fighting each other at some point."

"I doubt that." He said. "I mean, Luroi's a pretty chill and laidback guy."

"Yeah, but I don't think that it'll be him who causes it." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Haru asked.

"You know that Zach loves stupid pranks and jokes," I pointed out, "so I imagine that he won't let this die."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The Luxray agreed, sighing.

We both entered our rooms to get ready. I put my jacket on, and grabbed the only item that I bought at the mall last week. A black bandana, with the bottom half of a jaw printed on the front of it. I tied it on, but left it hanging around my neck. I exited my room at the same time as Haru, and we went downstairs together. When we hit the foyer, we say that Ice was standing in there, waiting for us. As he eyes fell on us, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You two." She replied. "I mean, you guys are the only ones here that wear strictly clothes that match your species."

Haru just shrugged, and said, "We just like it, I guess."

She giggled again, and said, "So I see. Now, c'mon, we're leaving."

"So, essentially, we better go and grab the skates." I said.

"No, smartass." She retorted, as we left the house. "We're all walking today."

"Alright then." I said, upon seeing the others waiting outside, each of them holding a bag or two.

"Hey, where's your beach gear?" Caius asked Haru.

"I can't stand the beach either." Haru replied.

"Besides, you aren't exactly one to talk." I said, flipping his headphones that he constantly wore. "I mean, these must be pretty expensive, yet you're bringing them to the beach?"

He just shrugged, and said, "Touché."

"So, are we ready?" Luroi asked.

We all nodded, and we left the property. It took about an hour of constant walking to arrive at the beach, and the place seemed to be fairly empty, despite the current weather. As Ice, Zach, and Kelsea stripped down to their swim suits, which were apparently under their normal clothes, Luroi and Caius dropped some towels in the shade, before lying on them.

I looked at Haru, and asked, "So, what do you want to do?"

He thought for a second, before saying, "How about we ditch them and have a nice romantic date?"

"I'm all for that." I replied, giving him a quick hug. I went over to the remaining two, and said, "Hey, Haru and I are gonna go and wander around."

"Whatever." Luroi replied, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "We'll text you when we get ready to leave."

I nodded, and Haru and I quickly left them. We ran a good distance away, to where we were no longer in eyesight of the others, before slowing to a walk.

"So," I asked Haru, wrapping my arm around him, "where to first?"

"Oh, I don't know." He replied. "How about we just walk around, see if we can find a good place to chill?"

"No complaints there." I said, giving a quick kiss to Haru's cheek.

We began wandering around absentmindedly, just talking. We eventually found a rather secluded portion of the beach, and we took the opportunity. We flopped down next to each other, and Haru moved to where he was right next to me. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him even closer, to where we were essentially snuggling.

"Y'know, I've really enjoyed being with you." Haru said, smiling at me.

"As have I." I replied. "Honestly, this past week has been the best one of my life."

"Well, I hope that I can make the rest of your life the same way." He said.

I hugged the cute Luxray even tighter, and said, "Trust me, you will. Every second that we're together is another second of my life that I love."

Before I knew it, we had fallen asleep like that, snuggling together.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Zach

"Veil! Haru!" I called out, searching for the duo. I sighed, and said, "Where the hell are they?"

I glanced out over the water to the setting sun, which cast an orange glow over the land.  _I need to find them soon, or else we'll be walking home in the dark._ I continued walking until I turned a corner. Upon turning said corner, I saw something that I never thought that I would see.

"What the hell." I said, speaking to no one but myself. I took out my phone and took a picture of the scene before me, and commented, "Holy shit, this is funny. I can't wait for the others to see it."

* * *

P.O.V Change: Veil

I woke up to see that I was being bathed in the orange light of the sunset. Realizing how late it was, I went to shake Haru awake, but froze. I let out a sigh of minor annoyance.  _Why does he have to be so cute when he's asleep? Well, I should be able to do this._ I managed to wriggle away from the sleeping electric lion, before standing up. I bent down and picked him up. I held him in a kind of bridal style position, holding him close to my chest.

"Now then, let's go." I said.

I started back to the others, Haru still asleep in my arms. After a few minutes, Haru folded his arms to his chest, before digging his head into my chest. I just chuckled as he did this, and I flipped his hood up onto his head.  _Arceus, he really is so adorable._ It took me a few more minutes to reach the others, with us reaching Ice and Caius first, both of them turned away from us, watching the water.

"Hey, we're back." I greeted.

"Enjoy your little nap?" Ice asked, neither of them turning to me.

"Um, yeah, I guess." I replied. "How exactly did you know that I slept all day?"

"Oh, the same way that we know that you and Haru make a cute couple." Ice replied.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You know?"

"Of course we know about you and Haru falling asleep together." Ice said, turning to face us. "I mean, you did it out in the open." Her eyes fell on the sleeping Luxray in my arms, and she asked, "Wait, that is all that you meant, right?"

I just froze nervously, and I could feel a small blush on my face.

After a few seconds, Caius asked, "Veil, is there something that you would like to share with us?"

I sighed, before saying, "Yeah, I guess. For the last week or so, Haru and I have been a couple."

A large smile spread across Ice's face, and she said, "Aww, did Veil-kun find his true love?" I didn't reply, and she said, "Well, that just means that I need to try harder."

I sighed, and replied, "Or you could, y'know, just stop trying to get into my pants."

The flirtatious Glaceon stood on her toes in front of me and whispered, "Don't think so, Veil-kun."

"Yeah, I assumed that that would be your response." I replied, slightly annoyed.

"So, why did you never tell anyone about your relationship?" Caius asked, as we started back. "I mean, I doubt that any of us would feel any different towards you guys."

I shrugged, and replied, "Honestly, there were a few reason. One is because we didn't exactly know how to bring it up, or if we even should. And then there was also the fear that Ice would tackle me to the ground and just say that I can't, before taking me hostage."

"Oh, c'mon. I wouldn't do that." Ice said, rather indignant. "As much as I want you, I do still respect true love enough to not interfere, and you two are absolutely in love."

"Thanks." I said.

Having a random thought of how to properly thank her, I leaned down to Ice and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before pulling away. She froze for a second, lagging behind. We stopped and looked back at her. She was just standing there, her eyes wide, a blush visible under her light blue fur. I just chuckled, and Caius and I continued walking.

"It appears that you have immobilized her." The Sceptile half-breed observed.

"Yep." I agreed. "I don't quite know why, though."

"What do you mean?" Caius asked me.

"I meant that I don't know why the hell she wants me so much." I answered. "Hell, I'm still confused as to why Haru actually wanted me."

Caius just shrugged, and said, "Well, at least you have people that want to date you."

I was about to respond, when I looked down at the slightly shorter teen. He was starring down, a slightly forlorn look on his face.  _Wait a minute. Does he like-? No, he couldn't. I mean, they're polar opposites, for Arceus's sake._ But, honestly, the more I thought about it, the clearer it became.  _Damn._ Ice caught back up to us, just as we reached the others.

"So, how'd your little intimate nap go?" Zach asked, seemingly not noticing the sleeping form in my arms.

Kelsea came up behind him and slapped his on the back of his head, and said, "Play nice." She noticed Haru in my arms, and asked, "What's with Haru?"

I shrugged, and said, "He was still asleep, and he's too adorable to wake up." The three people in front of me just stared at me, confused, so I chuckled and asked, "What, can I not compliment my sleeping boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Luroi asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Ever since last week. This really shouldn't shock you this much. It's not like I just told you that I have some special power, or anything."

"Yeah, whatever." Luroi said, sighing. "Let's just go home."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, more romance... Yay! Yeah, I really love writing this little romantic shit. Granted, that's probably due to the fact that it gives me the same feeling that I imagine one would get when actually in a relationship that they enjoy. Honestly, I have a theory that, due to most of my characters in my stories being mine, which also makes them an extension of myself, that I get the same chemical reactions in my brain that one would get when, once again, actually in a relationship. Yeah, I say imagine, due to the fact that I've never been in a relationship before. Hell, I barely have any people that I talk. Which is also a reason why you guys get a lot of chapter updates. Also, just realized that I took all of the love out of love and replaced it with science. I am also now ranting. Yeah, bye.


	6. That, and Your Arms are Really Comfortable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I failed. Allow me to explain for those of you who haven't been following my recent adventure since Ashes to Ashes... So, I decided to do something that I call an "Update Marathon", which is a thing that will happen randomly where I try to put out a new chapter for all of my stories within a twenty four hour period. The reason that I did this one, is because tomorrow, Friday, August 8th, is the first day of school for my sophomore (tenth) year, which means that my updating will be slowed down, so, I wanted to do one more giant update thing before that happened. So, it started at 2:30 in the morning of August 6th with The Reclamation of Aeon City: We Are The Runaways. But, I inevitably failed, as it is now 4:40 in the afternoon of August 7th. But, y'know, I still got all seven of the chapters out, and that's really what matters. Anyway, before anyone gets worried, even when school starts I'll still be putting out at least a chapter a week. For what, I don't know. It all depends on what I feel like working on. Although, this year I will try and fix my horrid social issues. Which means that I'm going to try and make some friends (not likely), I'm going to try and become less shy and more outgoing (that'll fail), and I may try and get a girlfriend/boyfriend, should I meet someone that I really like (now you're just blatantly lying).
> 
> Anyway, since we're on the subject, I would like to thank all of you for everything that you guys have done for me this summer. *Beware: I'm about to get emotional and deep. You've been warned.* When I first started writing, I was extremely depressed, to the point of having suicidal thoughts, I had absolutely no self esteem, as that was worn down over the years by the relentless bullying that I was forced to endure, and I was unbelievably shy, which is a cause of the bullying, just like all of this stuff. But, you guys have helped me with that. With every single follow or favorite I've ever seen from you guys, and with every single review that I've received, whether it went in depth with my story, critiquing it, or if it was a simple "Hey, I like your story. Please continue." you guys have helped me overcome that. Essentially, you guys have made me feel wanted and made me feel like I've actually accomplished something in my life, and I thank you for that. But, don't worry, we are no where near done together. :)
> 
> Zavender: Meh, you never know. People like what they like. I mean, hell, there's apparently a homosexual church not too far from where I live.
> 
> Feral: *Gasp* Friends? High five!
> 
> Woo, country buddies! That sounded odd...
> 
> Yeah, parents truly are a tricky group. I mean, I imagine that most parents will always love their children, no matter what they do, but society and the way of thinking that people just have these days will always trump any other feelings, no matter how strong. Honestly, man, I feel sorry for you. I really don't know how I could stand being in that situation, and it truly causes me to respect you greatly for being able to stand through it.
> 
> Yeah, religious "debates" are atrocious with how close minded most of society, especially Americans, are in this generation. I've honestly never gotten into a debate to actually try and change their way of thinking, although I have been told that I've somehow caused someone to leave their religion. I've only ever done it seeking an intelligent exchange of ideals, but it almost always ends with me growing weary of the other parties insistence and blatantly insulting tone and word choice.
> 
> Well, if I somehow get there first, I may beat you to it. But, I'll be sure to roll out the red carpet for you.
> 
> That story concept actually sounds interesting, and I can't wait for it.
> 
> ... What? Furries in denial? People do realize that a brony is merely a male, over the age of thirteen, that watches MLP, right? I mean, some of them just enjoy the show and the, despite not liking the show I'll admit, beneficial and good morals it teaches. And furries are apparently trying to make bronies look bad? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm officially done with fandom wars. And I thought that the stupid 1D vs JB vs 5SOS fandom wars were stupid.
> 
> Yeah, being single can suck sometimes. Granted, I'd rather be single over doing what most high school kids do, and get into a relationship for sex, just to leave it for someone that they think is hotter, only to end up with someone getting pregnant/ an STD. Seriously, in my freshman year there were a fuckton of freshmen that got pregnant.
> 
> Yeah, while intelligent conversations are difficult to find, they are ultimately rewarding.
> 
> Trust me, it doesn't matter if you leave two review, rather than just one giant one. I'll read them both no matter what. All it does is give me another e-mail to delete, which only requires a few taps on my phone's screen.

 

* * *

 

** That, and Your Arms are Really Comfortable **

I woke up to feel a weight dropping onto my bed next to me. Assuming that it was Haru, as we had been sharing my bed almost every night since the others found out, I wrapped my arm around the person, bringing them into a hug, not bothering to open my eyes. I froze as soon as I felt something off, something that immediately told me that I wasn't holding Haru. Breasts. There was a fairly sized pair of breasts pressing against my side. I opened my eyes and looked over, to see a certain Glaceon staring at me, a wide smile on her face, and my arm around her torso. I immediately retracted my arm, pulling away and leaping up from my bed.

"Ice?" I asked. "What the hell?"

"What's the matter?" She asked, sitting up. "Expecting someone else?"

"Yeah, I assumed that that was made obvious by my reaction" I replied. "So, what the hell were you doing?"

She giggled, and said, "I was waking you up. Haru's busy taking a shower, so I thought that I would help him out some."

I sighed, and said, "Well, I'm awake. Now, will you please get out? For Arceus's sake, I'm not even wearing a shirt."

She giggled again, saying, "Oh, trust me. I noticed." She got up and went over to my door, saying, "But I guess that I'll go, if you truly want me to. Luroi wanted me to tell you two to hurry and get ready so that he can take us to school. Bye, Veil-kun."

I sighed as Ice left my room, closing the door behind her. Suddenly, the second part of her sentence clicked in my mind.  _Oh yeah, the first day of school. Shit, I need to get ready._ I quickly grabbed a shirt from my closet, throwing it on. I grabbed my jacket and put it on, zipping it up and throwing the hood up, followed by tying my bandana on. I quickly put my boots on, lacing them up. I stood up, just in time to hear my bathroom door open.

"What was with all of the racket earlier?" Haru asked me.

I was about to respond, when I made the mistake of looking up. My eyes were immediately met with the site of Haru stepping out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. His mane was flattened down slightly from his shower, and his face looked slightly flushed from the humidity, and the mist billowing out behind the Luxray only made it worse. I quickly felt blush form under my black fur. Haru seemed to become conscious of my starring, made evident by his own blush forming, so I shook my head, clearing it.

"It was just Ice." I replied, smoothing out my jeans. "She came in and woke me up by jumping down next to me."

"Oh." He replied. "Well, I guess that I'll go and get dressed. Meet you back in here?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I answered, nodding.

He left the room, leaving me alone. I flopped back onto my bed.  _Arceus, why is that Luxray so adorable? I can barely look at him without being distracted, and every time we speak I feel as if my heart is trying to escape my chest. I mean, I know that we are a couple, but is this meant to happen?_ I shook the thoughts from my head.  _Stop it, Veil. You'll just make it worse._ After a few more seconds of just sitting there, Haru reentered, his backpack slung over his shoulder.

"You ready?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied, getting up.

I grabbed my own backpack and put my arm through the right strap, before bringing it up onto my shoulder. We left my room, shutting the door behind us.

"So, have you ever thought about not wearing your hood constantly?" Haru asked out of the blue.

"Um, I've never really thought about it, honestly." I replied. "Why?"

He shrugged, and said, "Well, I was just thinking about how much better and more handsome you look with your ears showing."

"I don't have to wear it if you don't want me to." I answered. "I mean, I mostly just wore it to help block out prying eyes back home."

"It doesn't really matter." He replied. "It was just a thought."

Ignoring his response, I flipped my hood down, allowing my long ears to flip up.

"Better?" I asked.

"I don't think that anything can make you better than you already are, really." He replied.

His words made a blush begin to form under my fur, and I wrapped my arm around him.

"This coming from the most amazing thing to ever enter my life." I countered.

A small smile formed on his face, and I could see that my words had the same effect as his. A smile formed on my own face as we descended the stairs. When we hit the foyer, I noticed that Luroi, Ice, and Caius were already waiting by the door.

"Where's Wisp?" I asked. "Isn't she coming?"

"Yeah, of course she's going." Luroi replied. "I just don't know what the hell is taking her so long."

I sighed, and said, "I'll go up and get her."

I removed my arm from Haru and went up the stairs. I went over to Wisp's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Hey, Wisp, you ready?" I asked.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing the Flareon.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied, nodding.

I nodded back, before leading the way downstairs. We arrived back downstairs, and we all left the house. Luroi went over to the garage to retrieve the car, returning after a few seconds. As everyone piled into the vehicle, I had a sudden thought.

"Um, guys." I said. They all looked at me, and I said, "There isn't enough room in the car for all of us."

Luroi seemed to just now realize this, as he said, "Yeah, I guess that you're right."

"So, what should we do?" Caius asked, from one of the back doors.

I thought before saying, "Well, since I'm sitting up front, someone could sit on my lap. It's not legal, but it'd work."

"Well, who's gonna sit on your lap?" Luroi asked.

Immediately knowing who would reply, I quickly said, "Well, who's the smallest out of all of us?"

All of our eyes went over to Wisp. Her eyes suddenly widened, a small blush forming, visible even underneath her orange fur, and she looked around at all of us.

"Wisp, are you alright with sitting on my lap whenever we go to and from school?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide. She slowly nodded, as she seemed to calm down.

"Alright then." I replied.

Haru got into the seat behind me, with Caius behind Luroi, and Ice in the middle. I got into my seat and buckled up, before allowing Wisp to get in. She sat down on my lap, her head scraping the roof, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, acting as her seatbelt.

"Everyone ready?" Luroi asked.

We all gave various forms of confirmation, so the albino Umbreon started down the driveway, turning out of it at the end. It took about thirty minutes to arrive at the school, even with the shit traffic. The school itself was fairly large, being two stories tall, with both a gym and a legitimate workout room in it. All of the sports fields were halfway across town, as they were actually the cities building and fields, rather than belonging to the school. We pulled up to the building, where there were other cars, as well as some buses, dropping other students off. Looking around at all of them, I noticed that most of them were humans, with a fair amount of half-breeds mixed in. Luroi stopped the car, allowing us to get out. I opened my door, allowing Wisp to get out first, before unbuckling and following. We all got out, looking around.

"C'mon, guys," Luroi said, leaning over the dash, "aren't you gonna kiss me goodbye?"

I leaned down, asking, "Want me to?"

A grimace crossed his face, and he said, "No, thanks."

"What's the matter?" I countered. "Am I not beautiful enough for you?"

I heard Ice laugh behind me, but Luroi just replied with, "Oh, shut up. I'll be back here when school's over to pick you kiddies up, got it?"

I nodded, before closing the door. He then started off of the school property.

"Well," I began, wrapping my arm around Haru like always, "shall we enter?"

"Well, that is sort of required, so yes." Caius replied.

We started for the school, Wisp following behind me slightly. As we crossed the yard, I noticed that we were attracting a fair amount of attention.

"Why is everyone watching us?" Haru whispered. "I don't like it."

"I'm not quite sure." I replied. "Although I do agree with you."

"Well, in their defense, we are quite an odd group." Caius pointed out. "I mean, there are very few morphs here in general, and all of you guys are morphs. Then there's the fact that Ice is currently skipping, you have your arm around Haru, and Wisp is damn near hiding behind you."

I glanced over and noticed that Ice was, in fact, skipping almost.

"So, what, are you just not attracting any attention?" I asked.

"Well, out of all of us, I am the most normal." He replied. "Although I do imagine that I'm attracting some attention."

"Well then, let's hurry and get away from prying eyes." I said.

We hurried up our walk, entering the school building. We followed the crowd of people to the cafeteria, where we found an empty table to sit at. Haru leaned his head on my shoulder, before yawning cutely, exposing his fangs.

"Tired?" I asked.

"You know how I am." He replied. "If it's before ten, than I'm tired."

"Yeah, good point." I agreed.

"So, you still have everyone's schedules, Ice?" Caius asked the Glaceon.

"Of course." She replied, reaching into her light blue backpack.

She pulled out five folded up pieces of paper.

"Our schedules?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were mailed to us a few days ago." Caius answered.

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" Haru questioned. "I mean, shouldn't you have given us some time to memorize them?"

The Sceptile half-breed just shrugged, and said, "Maybe. But, that time has passed now."

"Alright." Ice said, beginning to hand out the papers. "Here is everyone's schedule. While we were at home, I took the liberty of looking at what classes each of us have together. The classes are highlighted to show if you have a class with someone, and each color of highlighter stands for a different person." I flipped my schedule open as she continued speaking, "Green means Caius; black means Veil-kun; red means Wisp; white means me, and blue means Haru."

I inspected my schedule, looking to see who I have classes with. I saw with joy that Haru and I have literally every class with each other, while we also had Science first period with Wisp, Visual Arts second period with Caius and Ice, Math third period alone, as well as lunch without the others, but we all meet back up for Gym at the end of the day. Haru and I looked up at each other, a smile on our faces.

"This is awesome." I commented.

"Absolutely." The Luxray replied.

At that point, the bell sounded out, signaling that we need to head to our classes. We all rose from our table, and Ice and Caius left us.

"Well, guys," I started, "ready to go to class?"

They both nodded, and we started down the hall.

* * *

"Well, today has been rather interesting." Haru commented, wiping the recently added ketchup out of his mane, as we sat down at lunch.

"That's one way to put it." I grumbled.

"C'mon, not everyone is an asshole." Haru said, trying to cheer me up.

"No, but most of the people are." I replied.

My point was only emphasized as a guy walked behind us, punched me in the back of the head, and said, "Faggot freak."

I growled, and Haru lightly gripped my arm, saying, "Calm down, Veil. He's just being an asshole."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "But that doesn't make it any better. I mean, one of the reasons that I moved here was to get away from bigotry, not simply slightly lower the amount that I experience. I mean, we shouldn't have to deal with this bullshit."

The Luxray rested his head on my shoulder, saying, "It's alright. Just ignore them."

I sighed, and said, "I wish that it was that easy for me. But you know that I'm right. We shouldn't be called freaks because of how we were born. We shouldn't be call fags because we love each other. We shouldn't have been called emo and scene because we both wear a lot of black."

"I know, trust me." He replied. "But we have to deal with it, I guess. It's just our punishment for being us. We choose not to conform to society's radical view of normal, so we're destined to be dubbed as freaks and weirdos for life. It's a curse, but it's one that I'm willing to endure, as long as you're by my side."

I wrapped him into a hug, and said, "You know that I'll endure anything with you."

He smiled, and said, "Yeah, I know." He took a bite of his chicken sandwich, before asking, "So, are you sure that you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm positive." I replied. "You know that I don't eat much, anyway."

"Yes, and that worries me." He countered. "So, will you please eat something?"

I sighed, and said, "Fine. Hand me a few fries. You know that I love potatoes."

His smile widened as he handed me a few oven fries. Haru ate his lunch rather quickly, and we spent the whole rest of the time just talking. When the bell finally rang, we stood up, before heading into the Gymnasium. When we arrived at the room, we saw that the others were sitting together on one of the bleachers. We went over and sat down.

"So, how has everyone's first day been?" I asked.

"Alright." Caius replied.

Ice groaned, and said, "The same as Art. Shit. I assume that it's been the same for you?"

"Worse." Haru replied. "We've apparently earned the title of the emo scene faggot freaks amongst the school's assholes."

"Yeah, I imagined that it would be horrid for you two." Caius commented. "But, you two appear to be doing alright, so there is that."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied. "What about you, Wisp? Anything interesting happen to you?"

She just shook her head no.

"Well, alright." I replied. "I won't press."

We continued sharing stories of our day with each other, as the bleachers began filling up around us. After about five minutes, our attention was drawn by a shrill whistle sounding out. We averted our eyes to the gym floor, where a slightly large man was standing, wearing a track shirt and a pair of shorts that were much too short.

"Alright, kids." He addressed the class. "So, today is your first day of gym here, so I'm going to prepare you for what we'll be doing the rest of the year. And to do that, we must start off with some good old hand to hand combat." The room was immediately filled with chatter of confusion, but the man silenced everyone, saying, "Now, I know that you probably wouldn't do much hand to hand combat in other schools, but I don't work at other schools. I work at this one. So, form teams of two and," he went over to a desk with a pad of paper and a pen on it, "write your team name down over here. I'll be back I five minutes, and I'll choose to random names when I get back."

With that, he left the room. People immediately began moving around, trying to find a partner.

"Team?" I asked Haru.

"Of course." He replied. "What should our name be?"

I thought for a second, before answering, "How about team Darkspark?"

"Darkspark?" He asked me.

"Y'know, I'm a Dark type, you're an Electric type." I replied. "Therefore, Darkspark."

He shrugged, and said, "Fine with me."

I turned to the others two see that Wisp and Ice were now right next to each other.

"Are you two a team?" I asked.

"Yep." Ice replied. "We're team Oppositional Cooperation."

"Wow." I complimented. "All I could come up with was Darkspark."

"Oh, don't worry, Veil-kun." Ice reassured me. "That's really good, too."

"So, what about Caius?" Haru asked.

"Oh, he went off to find someone to be his partner." Ice replied. "Why don't we just sit and wait?"

We agreed, and the others sat down, waiting for the teacher to get back.

"I'm going to go and record our names." I said.

"Alright." Haru said.

I went over to desk and recorded the team names, before returning to the others.

"So, do you know the teacher's name for this class?" I asked, as I sat down.

"I think it's, like, Coach Smith, or something like that." Ice answered. "I'm not quite sure."

I nodded, and we continued waiting. After a few more minutes, Coach Smith returned.

He went over to the desk and said, "Alright, first match will be between teams Superhot and Darkspark."

A small grin crossed my face as Haru and I stood up, before going to the gym floor. Smith directed us on where to go, and we went. Looking across at the other team, I saw that it consisted of a human and a Pyroar half-breed, the latter's hair a deep orange, turning into a lighter orange in the center. Looking closer, I could see a tail behind him, as well.

"Hey, this isn't fair." The human said. "It's just us against two full morphs. We'll get slaughtered."

Smith seemed to debate the statement in his head, before saying, "Very well." He glanced back down at the paper, before calling out, "Team Dropdead, aid Superhot."

A pair of half breeds, one with a coin embedded in his forehead and whiskers sprouting from his nose, and the other with a gem imbedded in her forehead and a forked purple tail, stepped down onto the battlefield.

"We can take them, right?" Haru asked.

"Absolutely." I replied.

"Alright, now, I'll return with your gear." Smith yelled out. "I'll be back in a few seconds."

He left the room once again. As we stood there, I flipped my hood on to my head, and brought my bandana up to cover my mouth.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked me.

"It's a fighting costume." I replied. "Why don't you join me?"

He shrugged, before rolling down his sleeves and flipping his own hood up.

Smith returned a moment later, with some odd equipment under his arms. He had nothing but wooden weapons.

"Alright, leaders of all three teams come to me." Smith yelled.

I glanced at Haru, and he nodded back, signaling for me to go. I started for Smith, as did the Pyroar and Espeon.

When we all reached the center, where Smith was standing, he said, "Okay, now first I want the opponents to shake hands."

I stuck my hand out and the Pyroar was the first to take it.

"Good luck, freak." He taunted, just loud enough for three of us, and no one else, to hear. "You're going to fucking need it."

I swapped over to the Espeon, and she showed similar hostility.

"I hope that you're ready, fag." She taunted. "Because you're gonna get fucked."

"I feel that I should let both of you know that your insults are very cheap and repetitive." I responded. "Now, please cease telling them."

Smith walked up to us, and said, "Good. Now, to win this fight, you must be the final team holding your weapons. If someone should drop it, then they are out until their partner picks the weapon back up and gives it to them. Any questions?"

"Yes, actually." I replied. "Power limitations?"

"There are none." He answered. "Now, choose a pair."

He held out the weapons, showing them to us. I could choose between a pair of halberds, a pair of staffs, or a pair of long swords, all of which were about five feet tall. I grabbed the long swords; while the Pyroar chose the halberds and the Espeon took the staffs.

"Very well." Smith said. "Fighters, to your sides."

The three of us retreated to our teammates. I lightly tossed Haru's sword at him, which he caught perfectly.

"So, you ready to kick some bigot ass?" I asked, standing next to him.

"Absolutely." He replied, gripping his sword tightly.

All six of us got ready for the fight, taking up our fighting stances.

"Both sides ready?" Smith called out. We all nodded, so he said, "Very well. Begin!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, all of us charged for the center point. As we were running, I heard  _House of Wolves_ by Bring Me The Horizon begin to play, and I glanced over to see that Smith had turned on a radio.

"Got a plan?" Haru asked me as we ran.

"Hell no." I replied.

"Didn't think so." He replied.

Just before we hit the halfway point, I had Haru and I stop running. As the quartet reached us, I quickly stooped down, bringing my fist colliding with the stomach of the Espeon, and causing the Meowth's head level attack to fly right over me. I then brought my sword up to the pair and pressed it to their stomachs. I formed a Dark Pulse in both of my hands, before releasing the attacks. The attack's force sent the duo that was attacking me flying back, but they managed to land on their feet. I looked over to Haru and saw that he had the human flung back some, getting up from the ground, while he had just hit the Pyroar with a Thunder, and the Pyroar's body was currently sparking and vibrating as he fought to stand up. I was startled from observing Haru's fight, when I was suddenly hit by a Shadow Ball, sending me sliding back. I averted my eyes to see that both of my opponents were back at attacking me. I watched curiously as the Espeon's staff was surrounded in a purple aura, before she pointed it at me. As she did this, the tip formed a rather large purple ball, which then went flying at me in a beam. I quickly leapt out of the way, avoiding the attack.

"Was that a fucking Psybeam?" Haru asked me.

"What, did you freaks not know that you can do that?" The Meowth taunted. We shook our heads, and he sighed, saying, "That's another reason that we were given these things. We can channel our powers through them."

At his words, I began trying to charge up a Shadow Ball on my sword. I was rewarded by a black aura surrounding the wood, right before a large black ball formed at the tip of the weapon. Shocked, I looked over to Haru to see that he had done the same thing, his weapon new shooting of sparks with a large ball of electricity at the tip. We both looked at each other, grinning.

We turned back to our enemies, and the Meowth visibly gulped, before saying, "I shouldn't have told you that."

We both just shook our head as we aimed our weapons at our respective opponents. We let our attacks fly at the same time, causing them to both collide at the same time. When the smoke cleared, so to speak, we saw that Superhot was, in fact, disabled, both of their weapons lying across the room. We locked eyes with Dropdead, and they glared back at us. We all took off running at each other, our weapons raised to strike. We all hit, as did our weapons. I managed to nail the Espeon on the top of her head, before kicking her back, while Haru elbowed the Meowth in the stomach, causing him to double over. The Luxray then cocked his foot back, before sending it flying into the Meowth's chin, sending him flying onto his back. As the enemy team picked themselves up, I had a sudden thought.

"Haru, charge a Thunder on you sword, but don't use the attack." I commanded.

He looked at me, confused, but he did it anyway. The Meowth was up first, and he wasted no time in charging at Haru. Haru slashed out, hitting the Meowth in the stomach. The electricity coated weapon collided with the Meowth in a shower of sparks, and his backed up, holding his stomach, as his body was coated in electricity, causing him to yelp in pain every second as the charges continued hitting him. I heard a few gasps from the class, but I paid them no attention, choosing to focus on the advancing Espeon. She swung at me, but I was able to counter it easily.

"I've fucking had it with this fight." She growled out.

She then threw her weapon to the Meowth, who caught it, despite his current condition. The Espeon them formed large Iron Claws on her hands, before charging at me.

"What the fuck?" I asked, trying to move.

She ended up hitting me, though, by putting on Extreme Speed. She sunk one of her claws into my arm, two of the blades disappearing into my flesh. I watched in horror and pain as the two blades went through, coming out on the other side. As she pulled her claw out of my arm, I sunk to the ground, dropping my weapon, and taking my arm in my hand, gasping in pain.

I heard a certain voice yell out, "Veil-kun!"

I tried to grasp my sword again, but the Espeon just stomped on it roughly, breaking it in half. I heard a set of feet rushing towards me, signaling that Haru was on his way. I looked up to see the Espeon stop his with a kick to the stomach. He stopped, doubling over, and she took that opportunity to slash out with her claw. The metal swiped Haru's stomach, slicing through his hoodie and shirt, showing a triplet of long gashes in his flesh. I felt my heart drop and my rage rise as he was kicked away from us, falling on his back. But, I noticed something else. He still had the sword in his hand. He looked at me, and I nodded, signaling for him to throw me the weapon. He did, and I barely caught it. I then formed a Dark Pulse in my injured hand, before using it to send the Espeon flying back. I stood up, my glare fixed on the Espeon.

"That was the wrong fucking move." I threatened her.

As I did this, a purple aura surrounded me, and the Espeon began floating in the air. As I kept her suspended, fear in her eyes, I charged a large Shadow Ball at the tip of my sword, before aiming it at the Meowth and releasing the attack. It collided with the cat half-breed in a large explosion. The smoke cleared and I saw that he was unconscious. With him dealt with, I slowly went over to the Espeon, who was still floating in the air.

I grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to me, before whispering, "Never fucking cross me."

I then captured her in psychic energy again, before using it to send her flying into the air. She hit the roof, before beginning to plummet back to the floor, but I had already started for Haru. I bent down and picked up the bleeding Luxray that I loved and started for the door. I hear a loud crash as the Espeon came back down, but I just left the room. As I went to the nurse's office, I looked down at Haru.

"Fuck, this hurts."He groaned, the pain obvious in his voice and his eyes.

"I know." I replied. "Don't worry, I'm taking you to the nurse. Just hold on."

I entered the office and went straight to the nurse's door, ignoring the shocked receptionist. I opened the door, revealing that it was empty.

"Where is she?" I asked the receptionist, an old woman.

"At a classroom, dealing with a kid's bleeding gauges." She replied. "What happened?"

Not bothering to answer, I said, "I'm using this."

I then entered the nurse's office, closing the door behind me. I gently sat Haru down on the bed, causing him to gasp in pain. I flipped down my hood and lowered my bandana as I went over to a set of drawers. I opened one up, confirming that it held the medical supplies. I found a bottle of antibiotics, as well as some bandages. I sat those down, before going into the small attached bathroom. I found a few washcloths in a basket, so I got one, dampening it under the faucet. I returned to Haru's side, getting on my knees next to him.

"Fucking Arceus, Veil." The Luxray gasped out. "This really hurts."

"I know, I know." I replied, beginning to clean the blood off of his fur, lightly brushing the rag across his stomach. "I'll help fix that, don't worry."

I continued cleaning his wound, the only sound being his small gasps of pain with each time that the rag came in contact with his body. When I was finished, I sat the rag down, got another one, and grabbed the antibiotics.

"Alright, this will sting, but I need to do it." I told him, dripping some onto the fresh rag. I hovered the rag over his wounds, and asked, "Are you ready?"

He nodded, so I began slowly applying the antibiotics. With each small graze that his stomach felt, he let out a loud gasp of pain, each one saddening me, causing me to have to fight back tears.  _Damn it. I should have helped keep him safe._ As I continued washing his wound, I couldn't help but continue feeling guilty for his injury. I finished taking care of his wound, before grabbing the bandages. I bandaged up his wounds, causing him to wince.

When I finished, I said, "I'm sorry, but they don't have any painkillers here."

"I-it's alright." He replied. "It doesn't really hurt anymore."

I replaced all of the materials, before returning to Haru. I sat down on the bed, sitting Haru's head in my lap. I began slowly running my hand through his mane.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"About what?" Haru asked.

"About you getting hurt." I replied. "I should have tried to stop it."

"Don't worry about it." He reassured me. "It's not your fault. And, besides, it doesn't hurt much anymore."

I smiled down at him, before leaning down and kissing him on the lips. As I pulled away, he smiled up at me.

"Shouldn't you take care of your arm?" He asked.

I just shrugged, and said, "I honestly don't care enough."

"Please take care of it." Haru pressed. "For me."

He stared up at me, a pleading look in his eyes.

I sighed, his expression breaking my resolve, and said, "Fine, I'll get it fixed. But, I'll have someone else do it. If there's one thing that I don't like doing, it's working on myself."

"Fine." He replied.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to get it taken care of at home."I said. "C'mon, let's go meet up with the others."

He nodded, standing up. Before he could get his full footing, he stumbled and fell down into my lap.

"You okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Y-yeah." He replied. "Just a little light headed. Y'know, blood loss and all that."

I nodded, before standing up. I bent down and picked Haru up, holding him in my arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"I don't want to risk you falling." I replied. "So, I'll carry you out."

"Oh, um, thanks." He said, blushing slightly.

I nodded, and we left the nurse's office. I ignored the confused look on the receptionists face and left the office, heading for the front door. On the way, I saw Ice, Caius, and Wisp waiting by the door, our bags in hand.

"Hey." I greeted, approaching them.

Ice spun to look at me, before exclaiming, "Veil, there you are."

"Yeah, we're here." I replied.

"Why are you carrying Haru?" Caius asked.

"He got light headed when he stood up, so I decided to carry him." I explained.

"Couldn't you just have him lean on you for support?" Ice asked.

I shrugged, and asked, "Haru, which do you prefer?"

"Well, as odd as it is to be carried by you in public, I really don't trust my legs keep me up at all right now." He answered. "That, and your arms are really comfortable."

"It's decided then." I said. "So, let's leave now."

I led the way out of the building, ignoring all of the curious looks, as well as the glares, that were launched our way. I immediately noticed Luroi's car parked at the curb. I led the way there, opening my door.

"So, how was school?" Luroi asked, not looking up from the book that he was reading.

"Interesting." Caius replied, getting in his seat.

"Interesting is one word for it." Ice added, getting in the middle seat.

"Wisp, do you mind sitting in the back this time?" I asked her. She shook her head, and I said, "Thanks."

As she got in the back seat, Luroi asked, "What's with the sudden seat change?"

He got his answer as I got into the car, sitting Haru in my lap. He sat facing forward, his resting on my shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Luroi asked, shocked.

"Fuck Espeons." I replied, wrapping my arms around Haru.

"Yep." The Luxray agreed, yawning slightly. "Odd. I didn't know that blood loss makes me tired."

I just ran my hand over his head, saying, "You can sleep. I'll either wake you up or carry you in."

He nodded in return.

Luroi sighed, starting up the car, and said, "What the hell have I gotten myself into with you guys?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's another chapter down. Honestly, this is probably my second favorite story to write, just because of all of the fun content that I put in it. But, y'know, that's just me. Anyway, see you guys next update, whenever that is. Probably over the weekend, unless I take a break. Seriously, my hands are hurting slightly whenever I type now after doing it so much today. But, that won't stop me. Yeah, bye.


	7. That Still Doesn't Seem Possible

**That Still Doesn't Seem Possible**

"Alright, boys, are you ready?" Ice asked, stepping in front of Luroi and Zach.

Luroi just nodded, and Zach said, "Let's get going."

Caius sighed, and asked, "So, why are you two doing this?"

"The kid here thinks that he can beat me." Luroi replied.

"Kid?" The Zoroark half-breed replied. "Dude, I am so gonna kick your ass."

"I don't think that that is what he meant." Kelsea explained. "He meant, why the hell can't you just drop it?"

"Seriously." Haru added. "I mean, he just meant that he was faster than you in Mario Kart, and then you had to bring it to this."

"Don't really care." The albino Umbreon replied.

"Nor do I." Zach agreed.

"Five bucks says that Luroi wins." I said. The others looked at me, confused, and I shrugged, responding, "What? They're gonna do it anyway, so why not have some fun with it, as well?"

Haru shrugged, and agreed, "Makes sense, I guess."

"Five on Zach." Caius said.

"Ten on him." Kelsea added.

"Haru?" I asked.

"Twenty on Veil." Haru replied.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "I'm not racing."

"Why not?" Haru asked. "I mean, you could kick their asses."

"Fifteen on Veil-kun." Ice added.

I sighed, and submitted, "Seeing as I have thirty five dollars on me, I guess I'll join." I stepped up to stand next to the others, and added, "But, I'm retracting my bets, and you guys have to split the payout with me."

"You get fifteen percent." Ice said.

"Fifty." I countered.

"Twenty." The Glaceon replied.

"Forty." I said. "Or I'm out."

She sighed, and agreed, "Fine. But if you lose, you have to pay me my money back."

I shrugged, and said, "So, I won't lose."

"Everyone ready?" Ice asked. We all nodded, so she began counting down, "Three." The three of us took up a position. "Two." I locked glares with the others, a small smile creeping onto my face. "One." Our eyes shot forward, and I tensed up, ready to go. "Go!" She yelled.

As the words left her mouth, the three of us took off running. While the other two headed for the gate, I ran straight for the fence. I stepped onto the brick base, before leaping up and grabbing the top of the fence. I swung myself up, flipping over the fence, and dropped down, my unzipped jacket billowing behind me. I landed on my feet, before taking off running again. I glanced to my left, to see that Luroi and Zach were keeping pace with me.  _Well, I guess that it's time to change that._ We hopped onto the sidewalk, weaving through the crowd. I leapt over a fruit stand, using my hands to flip over it. I vaulted over it, landing cleanly. I glanced over and saw that Zach was watching me as he ran. His failure to pay attention quickly bit him in the ass, as he ran into a guy on the side walk, causing the two the fall down. Zach quickly picked himself up, paying no attention to the guy that he trampled.

"Damn you kids!" I heard a voice yell behind us.

I looked at the Zoroark half-breed next to me, and we both grinned, laughing slightly. Our vision of each other was blocked, though, as Luroi came speeding between us. Refocusing on the race, I put on an extra burst of speed, catching up to, and passing the lead. We continued rushing through the streets, causing people to have to jump out of our way, reminding me of my earlier race through the streets. As I was running, a car pulled out in front of me, and I acted quickly, pulling off a clean hood slide. I landed and continued on my feet. As the beach got into my sights, I sped up even more. I hit the sand in a slide, kicking up a wave of grains. I bent over, hands on my knees, panting, as the others came up behind me. I finally regained my breath, and I stood up, seeing all of the others reach the beach.

"Who won? Who won?" Ice asked, bouncing up and down.

"I did." I replied, still panting lightly. "By a few seconds."

The Glaceon leapt into the air, cheering, "Yay! We won!"

"Bullshit!" Zach yelled, jumping up from his place on the ground. "Best two out of three."

"Why?" I asked. "What reason is there to do that?"

He seemed to think for a second, before Luroi answered, "The payment doubles."

I looked at the others, and asked, "You guys alright with this?"

They all agreed, so I turned back to Luroi.

"Alright, where to?" I inquired.

He looked around, before pointing off and responding, "There."

We all looked at where his finger was aimed. I saw, surprised, that he was pointing at the top of a rather tall building.

"Up there?" Zach asked.

"Yep." Luroi replied. "Unless, of course, you guys are too afraid to lose."

I scoffed, and asked, "Any means necessary?"

"Well, no combat." The albino Umbreon replied. "But, otherwise, go ahead."

"Let's do it." Zach agreed, nodding.

We all got ready, as Ice stepped in front of us. As she began counting down, I watched the sun start to sink behind the buildings.

"Three." She began for the second time today. "Two." I quickly finalized my plan in my head. "One." I relaxed from my pose, standing normally. "Go!"

The two on my sides took off for the door, but I just stood there, watching them.

"Veil-kun, what the hell are you doing?" Ice asked me, outraged.

"That building is abandoned, correct?" I responded.

"Um, yeah." Caius answered. "Otherwise you guys wouldn't be racing in it."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kelsea asked me.

Instead of replying, I took off, aiming directly for the wall of the building.  _Alright Veil, remember your self training. Keep it at a good distance, don't cause too much damage, and for Arceus's sake, keep fucking moving._ I reached the wall, not slowing down, and planted my left foot on it. As I did this, I concentrated on the heels of my feet, forming a small Dark Pulse on each foot. I exploded the left one, launching myself up the wall. I planted the ball of my right foot on the wall, as I quickly formed another Pulse on my left heel. I repeated the process with my right foot, before taking off up the wall, constantly exploding Dark Pulses at my feet. I glanced down and saw that everyone was staring at me, eyes wide and mouths agape. I just grinned, as I continued running up the ninety degree surface. I reached the top of the building in a matter of seconds. I saw that I was the first up there, so I just sat down, facing the door that led inside. After a few minutes, I heard footsteps ascending a set of metal stairs on the other side of the door. The metal door suddenly burst open, revealing Zach.

He stepped out onto the roof, spinning in a circle, arms in the air, cheering, "Yes! I won!"

He suddenly noticed me, and his face dropped.

"What?" He asked.

I was about to respond, when Luroi burst out behind him.

"Hello." I greeted.

They both stared at me, dumbstruck, until Luroi finally vocalized, "How the hell did you get up here without us seeing you?"

"It was quite simple, really." I replied. "But, I don't really feel like explaining twice, so how about we wait for the others to get up here?"

Zach sighed, and said, "Fine."

The two then dropped to the floor, sitting down. It took about five minutes for the others to arrive, and they were met with all three of us staring at the door.

As they hit the roof, Ice immediately spouted off, "Holy shit that was cool. How did you do that? You've gotta do that again sometime. Seriously, how could w-"

I cut her off, holding my hand up. She went silent, staring at me.

"Allow me to explain." I spoke up, rising to my feet. "So, as we all know, Dark Pulse is a rather explosive attack. So, when I was younger, I discovered that, by using the rebounding explosive force when the point of detonation is close to a surface, I could propel myself forward and, subsequently, upwards, should I be at a wall."

"That is fucking amazing." Haru said, walking over to me.

I wrapped my arm around him and replied, "Thank you. It took a lot of practice, and even more injuries."

"That still just doesn't seem possible." Caius pointed out.

I just shrugged, and responded, "Maybe so. Really though, it's no more illogical than using the kick from a sniper/scythe to propel yourself up a cliff face."

Haru chuckled at my words, as the others stared at me, confused.

"Um, what?" Zach asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied. "Now, I do believe that we have some payments to dish out."

The others sighed, as Ice, Haru, and I held out our hands. They all reached into their pockets, pulling out some money. They began counting it, handing us each our payment. When they were done, I ce and I pocketed our money, while Haru just stared at his.

"I know just what I'm getting with this." He said, pocketing the money.

"Oh?" I asked. "What?"

The Luxray chuckled, and replied, "Something for next week."

"What's special about next week?" Kelsea inquired.

I just looked down awkwardly, before answering, "It's, um, it's my sixteenth birthday."

"Seriously?" Luroi asked, shocked. "How could you not tell us?"

Haru and I deadpanned, and I replied, "I did. Back when we went to the park, and you discovered our ages."

Luroi seemed to think for a second, before saying, "Huh. I guess that we did."

"We should do something special for it." Ice said, bouncing on her feet.

I sighed, and replied, "Please don't."

"Why not?" Kelsea asked. "I mean, these only come around once a year."

"Yeah, I know." I replied. "But I'd prefer it if no one did anything special for me." I looked down at Haru, and added, "Even you."

"What?" He asked, confused. "Why not?"

I sighed, and said, "Just, please, don't. Okay?" He nodded, and I responded, "Thank you." Taking my arm off of him, I said, "C'mon, let's go home and eat."


	8. Don't Forget to Use a Condom!

**Don't Forget to Use a Condom!**

"Please." Haru begged me. "I really want to."

"No." I replied, adamantly. "You know that I don't want to go."

"Why not?" My Luxray boyfriend replied, a slight whine in his voice. "It will be fun, I promise."

"Just because." I answered. "I just don't want to."

"But it's your birthday." He insisted, rising from his place in my desk chair and coming over to where I was on my bed. "How can you not want to do something for your birthday?"

"Because I don't like this day." I said.

"How do you not like your birthday?" He asked, sounding slightly shocked. "I've never met anyone that hated their own birthday."

"I just do." I replied, my anger growing slightly. "I just do."

"Well, maybe I can make you not hate your birthday." Haru countered. "C'mon, I just want to take you out to dinner."

"Yes, and I just want to refrain from any celebrations." I said, turning away.

There was no reply, confusing me. I turned to face Haru, and almost immediately regretted my decision. He was currently doing a classic "begging" face, as if he was straight out of some anime. His eyes were wide, his light blue irises seeming to fill most of the space. His ears were splayed back onto his head, and he was biting his lip, and I noticed that it was quivering slightly. I sighed, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Fine." I admitted defeat. "We can go." He immediately brightened up, wrapping his arms around me, and I added, "But, you have to give me some time to get ready. If we're going to go on our very first legitimate date, with just the two of us, then I want to look nice."

"Despite the fact that you always look nice, I can see where you are coming from." He replied. He stood up, and said, "I guess that I'll go and do the same. Come get me when you're ready to go?"

I nodded, and agreed, "Yep."

"Alright, have fun." He said, before leaving my room.

As the door closed, I flopped back onto my bed, letting out an exasperated sigh. I rubbed my temples in minute annoyance.  _Fuck, I hate this day._ I closed my eyes, wanting to calm down. As I laid there, I began hearing voices playing in my head, some distorted, but a few painfully clear. The one constant, though, was that they were all screaming. I shook my head, wanting to clear the memories from my mind.  _Fucking stop it, Veil. Stop thinking about that. Just go, get ready, and enjoy a date with Haru. Just calm the hell down._ I opened my eyes, blinking up at my overhead light. I sighed, before standing up. I went over to my bathroom, already mentally planning what my outfit would be. I entered the room, flipping on the light. I turned on the shower, turning it to where it was rather cold. I turned and stared at myself in the mirror.  _Stop thinking, Veil. Just stop._ I sighed once again. I turned away, before stripping down and getting under the water. I took a quick shower, before drying off. I wrapped my towel around my waist, before reentering my room. I went over to my closet, and pulled out the right clothes. I brought them into the bathroom, and began getting dressed. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror, checking to make sure that my outfit worked. My shirt was a fairly plain, black button up shirt. The sleeves went down to just before my hands, and they each had a button at the cuff, as well. My pants were similar to my normal clothes, although I normally reserved these for special occasions, for reasons unknown even to me. The right leg was black, while the left was right, with a strap of the respective color coming from the back pocket, crossing over each other, reconnecting to the legs near the bottom. Just next to the lower strap connection, there was a chain on each leg that wrapped around to the front. I nodded in approval of my outfit, finding it adequate. I left my bathroom, put on my shoes, and left my room.

I knocked on Haru's room, to be answered by, "Hold on."

The door opened, revealing Haru, dressed in his usual clothes, although I could tell that he had tried to smooth his hair down some, as it appeared to be slightly damp. I sighed, moving closer to him.

"Why did you try this?" I asked, running my hands through his hair.

He shrugged, and said, "I thought that it may look nice."

I just shook my head, fluffing his fur back up to its original state.

"Why?" I asked. "You look so much better with it all fluffy."

He looked down, and mumbled, "If you say so."

"You do." I insisted. "You look amazing with it fluffed up." I stepped away, adding, "So, how about we get going?"

He nodded, and agreed, "Yeah, let's head out."

I took his hand in mine, and we went down the stairs.

As we got to the door, I yelled out, "Haru and I are going out! We'll be back in a few hours!"

"Alright." I heard Kelsea reply from the living room.

I opened the door, and we left the house. We started down the driveway, heading for the gate.

"So, where to?" I asked, as we left the property.

"A small diner." Haru replied. "I figured that if we were going on our first legitimate date, that we could go to a stereotypical place for one."

"Well, that did also leave something like bowling." I pointed out.

"Yes, but we're dating, not cousins." He countered.

I chuckled, and said, "Good point. Anyway, lead away."

He nodded back, and we started down the street.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Luroi

As I heard the front door close from the kitchen, I dashed out into the foyer. Upon my arrival, I saw that Ice, Caius, and Kelsea were already waiting there.

"So, everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yep." Kelsea replied, nodding. "All of the stuff is under my bed, hidden away."

"Alright, go and get it." I told her.

She nodded, before leaving up the stairs.

As she ascended to the bedrooms, Zach came down from his room.

"Was that them?" He asked me.

"Yep." I replied. "We're about to start up."

"Nice." The Zoroark half-breed said, hitting the ground floor.

"So, why are we doing this?" Caius asked.

"Because he needs some form of a party." Ice answered. "I mean, Veilly's been so awesome since he moved in, it'd be impossible to not do this."

"Veilly?" Caius asked. "What happened to Veil-kun?"

The Glaceon shrugged, and replied, "Well, I thought that it may get fairly stale for some people."

"Who actually gives a fuck about whether it's stale or not?" I asked. "It's your nickname for him, do what you want."

She just shrugged, and said, "I'll probably just alternate."

"Or you could combine them." Zach pointed out.

"Veilly-kun?" Ice tried. "Hmm, seems nice. I think that I'll try it some."

"Hey," Kelsea announced her return, stepping up next to me, a few backpacks over her shoulders, "are we gonna gossip all day, or are we gonna decorate?"

"Let's go." I answered, taking a backpack from her.

We all took a bag, before beginning to scatter.

I was about to start working on putting up streamers, when I heard a small voice ask, "Can I help?"

I turned to the voice, to see the shy, rarely seen Flareon at the top of the stairs.

Slightly surprised, I eventually responded, "Yeah, of course."

A smile spread across Wisp's face, and she quickly descended the stairs.

"How can I help?" She asked, the excitement evident in her voice.

I thought for a second, before replying, "Do you know how to cook?"

"Of course." She answered, nodding.

"Well, I imagine that Caius could use some help making Veil's cake, so you could assist him." I offered.

She nodded, and said, "Alright. Thank you."

"Yeah, no problem." I replied, as she dashed into the kitchen.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Veil

"Y'know, this really was a nice choice." I complimented, as I took a sip of my root beer float.

"Yeah, I was hoping that you'd like it." Haru replied.

"Well, your hopes were not dashed, mi amor." I said. "I have to say, though, you have managed to have me enjoy today, so I feel that I should commend you on that."

"Well, I do still have a legitimate gift for you." He pointed out. "But, that is going to have to wait until we get home."

"Speaking of which, why don't we head out?" I asked.

"Alright, just let me go pay." Haru agreed.

We got up, and Haru took out his wallet. He took out enough money to pay the ticket, dropped it on the table, and we turned and left. We stepped out onto the streets, into the light rain that had started during dinner.

"Well, let's go." I said.

Haru nodded, and we started off. After a few minutes of walking, I felt a light weight drop onto my shoulder, and I looked over to see that Haru was leaning his head on my shoulder, his eyes slightly closed; a content appearance on his face. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me.

"Hey, Veil?" My boyfriend began.

"Yes?" I replied, raising my eyebrow at him.

"So, why exactly do you not like your birthday?" He asked me.

I felt myself tense up, and I quickly fought to calm myself, before managing to reply, "I-I'd just like to leave it alone, if it's all the same to you. That topic isn't one of my favourite ones in the world."

"Alright, I won't pry." He reassured. "If you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to talk about it."

I let out a sigh of relief, and said, "Thanks. I just really don't like talking about it."

We continued our walk home in the rain. We eventually reached the gate, which we entered, heading up the driveway. I opened the front door, to be greeted by blackness. Upon further examination, the entire house appeared to be silent, the only sound being the rain outside.

"What's going on?" Haru asked, looking around. "Why are all of the lights out?"

Immediately recognizing what was happening, I clenched my fists in annoyance.

"Haru, did you have anything to do with this?" I growled through my teeth.

"With what?" He asked. "All that I did was take you out to dinner. What would I have something to do with?"

I was about to reply, when the lights flicked on, and the other residents of the house leapt from the doorways, a cheer of "Surprise!" ringing out.

"That." I replied. "Did you know about that?"

"No, of course not!" He answered.

I glared at him, but believed him anyway.

"Oh, calm down, Veilly-kun." Ice said, wrapping me in a small hug. "Just cheer up and enjoy tonight. It's your birthday, for Arceus's sake."

I sighed, and was about to respond, when I was suddenly rushed up to by Wisp, who wrapped me in a small hug, as well.

"Please just enjoy it, Veil." She added. "You've done so much here already, so just take a night to relax."

I smiled down at the small Flareon's cute demeanor, before finally caving, "Fine. I'll allow it to happen. But, I don't want to carry on for too long. I'm rather tired."

* * *

I sat my plate on the coffee table, sighing.

"That cake was amazing." Kelsea complimented, her plate joining mine.

"Thanks." Caius responded. "Wisp and I made it. She's a real natural in the kitchen."

The Flareon looked down as she received the praise, a small blush forming under her fur.

"Well, I think that this is a good time to call it a night." I said, standing up. "Haru, you coming?"

"Yeah." He answered, joining me.

I went to reach for the empty dishes, but I was stopped by Luroi saying, "I'll take care of them. You guys go ahead.

I nodded, and we left the room.

As we ascended the stairs, Ice left the living room, before calling to us, "Hey, don't forget to use a condom!"

I glared down at her, and countered, "Neither of us could get pregnant. Why the fuck would we need a condom?"

She just smiled up at me, before returning into the previous room.

I sighed, and Haru observed, "She truly is a weird one, isn't she?"

"Yes, yes she is." I agreed, as we went to my room.

"She does realize that nothing is going to happen, right?" Haru asked.

"Honestly, I don't know." I replied. "She may actually think that we're going to have sex, or she could just be being her usual self."

"Or both." Haru pointed out.

"Yeah, or both." I agreed. "So, ready to go to sleep?"

"Almost." He replied. "Don't forget, I still need to get you your present."

"Haru, you didn't need to get me anything." I said, sighing lightly.

"Maybe not, but I wanted to." He insisted. "Now, wait here. I'll be back."

As he left my room, I complied, standing still. He returned after a few minutes, a rectangular box in his hands.

"Here you go." He said, handing it to me.

I opened it, to reveal a black t-shirt, with a blue stripe going up the right sleeve, and a yellow one going up the left. Just before the neck, the stripes split apart, one of each color meeting up on the back, creating a stripe, left side yellow and right side blue, going down the back. The other half of the stripes swirled around the base of the sleeve, before traveling down the sides. On the front of the shirt, there appeared to be a pair of crossed weapons sticking out of the ground, a bust sword and a scythe.

"This is… interesting." I commented.

"Do you like it?" Haru asked, hopefulness seeping from his voice. "I had it special made."

I smiled at him, wrapped him in a hug, and reassured, "Of course I like it."

When I finished speaking, I felt a small jolt of electricity shoot through my body, causing me to jolt back quickly.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"Oh, did I shock you?" Haru said, obviously worried and concerned. I nodded, and he sighed, before explaining, "When I was younger, I had an issue with sending off small electric shocks when I was extremely happy. I can normally suppress it, but recently it's been coming out more. I apologize."

I chuckled, and said, "Don't worry, it didn't hurt. Really, it was just surprising. You don't need to worry about hiding it, either. If it's easier for you to just allow it to happen; then go ahead. Trust me; I know how hard it is to hold shit in."

He nodded, and replied, "Thanks."

"Of course." I answered. "So, how about we go to sleep?"

He nodded, and I sat the shirt on my desk. We took off our shoes, before getting into my bed. I wrapped my arm around him, as we snuggled into me.

"G'night, Veil." Haru said.

"Night, Haru." I answered. "Love you."

"You two." He replied, before closing his eyes.

After a few minutes, I heard the Luxray's heart rate slow down, signaling that he had fallen asleep, but I remained awake, too many thoughts flying through my head to sleep. I sighed in annoyance.  _I'm sorry, Abigail. I should have been able to help you._ I closed my eyes, and began fighting consciousness, before eventually falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Come the Fuck on, KFC!**

I opened my eyes, looking around, confused. The room was a pitch black, no source of light anywhere.

"Hello?" I called out, beginning to get rather worried. "Is anyone there?"

There was no answer. I began wandering around, each step seeming to get me nowhere.  _Where the hell am I?_ As I continued moving, I saw a form pop up a fair distance ahead of me. I continued moving towards the shape, as it began to resemble a human more and more. As I got closer, I began to recognize the features. I began to recognize… the scars.

"A-Abby?" I asked, confused. "What are you doing here? How did you leave Breezeton?"

She looked at me, before her body began contorting and squirming. I froze, shocked, as the mass took the shape of Haru. His body was scarred, bloody, and bruised, and his single open eye was fixated on me.

"Why did you let them do this to me?" The Luxray asked me, coughing up blood. "I thought that you loved me. Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

"W-What?" I answered, shocked. "What are you talking about? Haru, who hurt you?"

He laughed slightly, replying, "Why the hell does it matter? You just watched from afar, not even trying to help."

I was about to reply, when the form switched back to Abigail, keeping the injuries.

"Don't act like you didn't!" She accused me. "You could have helped, you could have done something. But you didn't. You let them hurt me, and now I have to live with the scars!"

I dashed over to the young girl, holding her head to my chest.

"Abby, you know that that's not how it happened." I told her. "I couldn't do anything. The punishment would have been too severe, you know that."

The girl in my arms fell into tears, her sobs echoing inside of the abyss, as her tears soaked the front of my shirt.

"But you promised to protect me." She said between sobs. "Remember? From day one, you said that you'd never allow anyone to harm me."

I began running my hand through her black hair, attempting to sooth her, quietly whispering, "I know. I know what I said. Sometimes things have to happen, though. I couldn't do anything about that."

She broke from my arms, pushing me away.

She glared at me defiantly, before shouting, "That's a lie. You could have helped!"

With that, she whipped around, before running into the foggy abyss.

"Abby, wait!" I yelled after her, but she had already disappeared into blackness.

I turned around, defeated. I was about to just sit down, when I heard howling and barking. I began spinning around, trying to catch a sight of the animals, until I finally saw them. A horde of them. Arcanine, Houndoom, Mightyena, if it's a dog, it's running at me.  _Shit. There's too many to fight._ Deciding to take the safer way out, I whipped around, before beginning to run away. I ran as fast as I could, even using a few small Pulse Jumps to move forward faster, but no matter what I did, the barking only got louder. Deciding that I wanted to know where they were, I spun around, only to be tackled by a large Arcanine. It tried to bite down on my neck, but I threw my arms up, blocking its jaws. I held this up, only being able to do so for a few seconds, before a Houndoom bit into one of my arms, tearing it from the block. The last thing I saw was the Arcanine, biting down on my throat.

* * *

My eyes shot open, my body launching up, rigid. I began looking around, my head whipping around hard enough to give me whiplash. After a few panicked seconds, I recognized the room to be my own. I slowly calmed down, sitting up in my bed, panting as a cold sweat started down my body. I heard a slight noise of discomfort, as well as feeling the bed shift slightly. I looked back, seeing that Haru was lying on his side of the bed, fidgeting in his sleep. After a few seconds, I heard him mumble my name, reaching out for me.  _Aw. He must be able to feel my absence._ Finally calming down, I laid back down, wrapping my arms around my restless boyfriend. He stopped moving, seeming to calm down, as he planted his hand on my bare chest, burying his face in my fur. I pulled him close to me, hugging him tightly.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you." I told the sleeping Luxray. "And this promise will be kept."

He didn't respond, obviously, instead just nuzzling deeper into my fur. I held him in my arms until I finally fell asleep, this one dreamless.

I opened my eyes, the sun shining directly into them. I groaned lightly, shutting my eyes.  _Arceus, why the fuck didn't I shut the curtains last night?_ I reopened my eyes, seeing that Haru was still asleep, his face buried in my chest. I hear a small snoring sound coming from him, causing me to smile.  _He's so cute. Even when he sleeps._ I planted a kiss on his furry forehead, and he scooted closer to me. I continued lying there for a little bit more, my boyfriend wrapped in my arms, before coming to an annoying revelation.  _Fuck. There's school today._ I sighed, reluctantly moving my arms to wake Haru up. I was about to shake him, before deciding to let him sleep a little longer.  _He looks too adorable to wake up. Besides, judging by the position of the sun, it's not too early. He'll still have time to get ready._ I took my arms away from the snoring ball of fur that sat next to me, before getting off of the bed. I went over to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day. I decided on my normal pair of Umbreon jeans, grabbing one of my fifty thousand pair of chain covered garments, but I decided to switch it up from my normal shirt, grabbing the one that Haru gave me, instead. I held it up, taking the time to fully examine it. The design was in the lower right hand corner, an ebony buster sword, the blade only half shown, the visible half of the blade and the handle going up the shirt, before hitting the collar. The scythe appeared to be stabbed into the invisible surface next to the sword, the handle of that going behind the buster's blade, stretching across the chest of the shirt. Nodding and smiling at the interesting design, I went into the bathroom for a quick shower. I quickly undressed, bathed, redressed, and finished getting ready. I checked my phone, and saw that it only took me about thirty minutes, or so. I left the bathroom to see that Haru was still asleep on the bed. I smiled at his form as he twitched slightly in his sleep, his own smile on his face. I walked over to the bed, before bending down and lightly shaking the Luxray.

"Hey, Haru." I said softly. "You need to wake up and get ready for school."

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking drowsily. He looked up at me, before yawning cutely, exposing his little fangs. I chuckled lightly, watching him. He heard me, as he looked up at me, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Which also hit my adorable limit. I tackled him on the bed, wrapping him in a tight hug. He let a gasp as the air was jettisoned from his lungs, but I kept my arms around him, his furry head pressed up against my chest.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, before Haru finally asked, "So, not that I'm not enjoying this hug, by might I ask why you are doing this?"

I moved his head from my chest, before kissing him and replying, "Because you just broke my cuteness meter. You were pretty much Wisp times a thousand."

He chuckled, before saying, "Oh, so you think that Wisp is cute, do you?"

Realizing what I said, I quickly began trying to cover my tracks, blurting out, "No, that's not what I meant. I mean-"

I cut off as I realized that Haru was smiling up at me, laughing slightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. "I mean, I essentially just called somewhat else hot."

"Your point?" He asked. I looked at him, confused, so he elaborated, "Do you really think that I have an issue with that? Personally, I feel like that'd be fun."

"What?" I inquired, shocked. "You mean, you'd be alright with a completely open relationship like that?"

He chuckled, before replying, "Hell yeah. It'd be like having a harem. Which, y'know, if you lead one, that'd be pretty fun."

I thought about it, before agreeing, "Yeah, I guess that it does sound like fun. But, well, despite it being somewhat unconventional, do you honestly think that the girls would be up for it?"

"Do you honestly think that Ice would be against it?" Haru asked, chuckling.

I shrugged, and replied, "Good point. But, well, how about we get our relationship a little deeper, before even bringing that up?"

He shrugged, before saying, "It was mostly a joke. But, hell, if you want to try, then I'm up for it."

I chuckled, and told him, "Alright, but we haven't even had our first time yet. So, y'know, that sorta has to come first."

"When is that coming, anyway?" He asked me.

"Not sure." I replied. "At least a few chapters later. Or, well, whenever the hell he wants us to."

Haru shrugged, and agreed, "Good point. I just hope that it's soon."

I chuckled, and told him, "Stop being so perverted and go shower. I'm going to go make some coffee."

I bent down and kissed him, sneaking my tongue into his mouth for a few seconds, before standing back up.

"Alright." He said, standing up. "I'll be down when I'm finished getting ready."

I nodded, and Haru started for the closet, as he had started keeping some of his clothes in here, due to him sleeping in here every night. As he passed me, I reached down, grabbing his ass.

He whipped around, a flirtatious glare in his eyes, and asked, "Who's being perverted now?"

I stuck my tongue out slightly, retorting, "Oh, c'mon. Don't act like you didn't like it."

I saw a small blush form under his fur, as he replied, "W-Who said that I enjoyed it?" I just smirked at him, and he added, "Oh, fine. I loved it."

I chuckled, before saying, "I'll have to remember that for later." I started walking for the door, adding, "I'll leave you alone now."

As I passed Haru, his hand shot down, squeezing my groin lightly.

I whipped around to face him, and he winked at me, repeating, "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

I sighed, as I turned around, leaving my room. I went to the stairs, before descending to the first floor. I was about to enter the kitchen, when I heard some music coming from the living room. Intrigued, I altered my course, instead entering the aforementioned room. Upon my arrival, I saw that Luroi was sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee on the table next to him and an Xbox controller in hand. I glanced at the screen, noticing that he was playing Borderlands 2, and he was currently in the middle of fighting Terramorphous the Invincible, with the ever so poetic Zer0. I also recognized the music as  _M.I.A_ by Avenged Sevenfold. As I stood there, watching Luroi get his ass handed to him, the albino Umbreon noticed me.

He paused the game, greeting me, "Morning."

"Hey." I replied. "Decide to get up a little early?"

He just shrugged, saying, "No, not really. I normally get up pretty early; I just stay in my room. But, well, I felt like getting up and gaming a little before I take you guys to school."

"I don't blame you." I told him. "Mind if I join?"

"Sure." He replied, handing me a second controller. "This giant snake has been giving me trouble all morning."

I sat down next to him, beginning the process of signing in and choosing my character, as I replied, "Well, that's because you're fighting him alone. He's pretty difficult." I clicked onto my Commando , adding, "You're also not using the rock technique."

"Rock technique?" He asked me.

I just shrugged, saying, "Technique, coding error, same thing, really." We were about to start, when I said, "Hey, do you mind if I grab some coffee first?"

"Be my guest." Luroi replied. "I can wait."

I nodded, before getting up. I quickly went and got my coffee, before returning to the living room.

"Ready?" Luroi asked me, as I sat back down.

I picked my controller up, before replying, "Yep."

Twenty minutes and a metric fuck-ton of Sand Hawk and Pitchfork bullets later, we watched the large orange snake flail back into the ground, a feeling of victory shooting through my veins.

I chuckled, commenting, "Y'know, no matter how many times I beat him, I'm always left feeling victorious as he falls back to the ground."

"You've beaten him before?" Luroi asked me.

"A few times." I replied. "Never with Krieg, though. His skills aren't exactly the best against him."

The albino Umbreon chuckled, agreeing, "That's more than correct. Nothing but fire, melee, and explosives. That's a deadly combination to everyone except that fucker."

"Indeed it is." I replied.

I took a drink of my coffee, pulling out my phone to check the time.

"Hey, we should probably start breakfast." I told Luroi, as I began to get up.

"I'll handle it." He replied, rising. "I mean, you've cooked every meal almost every day since you've been here, so I imagine that you'd like a break from the kitchen."

"Thanks." I said, falling back into my seat. "I love cooking, but it can be pretty fucking tiresome."

Luroi chuckled, before agreeing, "Yeah. That's why I was rather ecstatic when you guys moved in. I mean, I cooked most of the meals prior to that, so it was a small blessing."

"I imagine so." I replied. "Thanks, though."

He nodded, before grabbing his coffee and leaving. I picked my controller back up, switched the game to single player, and began mindlessly farming enemies for challenges. After about five minutes, Haru came into the living room. He flopped down next to me, before leaning his head on my shoulder and scooting up against me. I wrapped my arm around him, controller still in hand, and kissed the Luxray on his nose.

"What are you up to?" He asked me, his ears twitching slightly.

"Just fucking around while Luroi makes breakfast." I replied. "What about you?"

"Cuddling with my awesome boyfriend." He said, wrapping his arms around me.

I chuckled, pausing the game, before I wrapped my arms around Haru. I picked him up, eliciting a small squeak of surprise from the feline, before sitting him on my lap and pulling him into a hug. I leaned my head down, biting on his neck slightly. He gasped, and I reached down, placing my hands on his rear, before squeezing lightly. Before he had a chance to make a sound, I locked his lips with mine, before throwing him onto his back on the couch, with me crouching over him. I kept my arms around the cute Luxray, and my lips locked with his, until I heard a throat being cleared. We broke our faces apart, looking up. I saw that Luroi was standing there, arms crossed, an amused look in his face.

"If you two are done in here, breakfast is ready." He told us.

I nodded, and replied, "We'll be right in."

He nodded back, before leaving the room. As soon as he left, Haru and I burst out laughing.

"We've got to be more careful about this shit." I told the Luxray under me.

"Why?" He asked me. "I mean, it's just harmless PG 13 romance."

I chuckled, and replied, "True, true." I rolled off of him, landing on my feet on the floor, and asked, "So, you hungry?"

He joined me, answering, "Hell yeah. Let's go."

I nodded, and we left the room. We entered the kitchen, seeing that everyone else was in there, save for Zach and Kelsea.

"Where are the others?" I asked, upon our arrival.

"Still asleep." Caius replied.

Ice sighed, before adding, "Lucky bastards. Not having to go to school."

"Look at it this way." Haru began. "You two are seniors, meaning that you only have this year left. Veil, Wisp, and I are only freshmen."

"And, besides, Zach has a job to deal with." Luroi added, as he began sliding pancakes onto plates.

Both confused and intrigued, I asked, "He has a job?"

Luroi nodded, answering, "Yep. He managed to secure it before coming here."

"Really?" Caius asked.

"Where?" Ice inquired.

"The local gym." The albino Umbreon replied.

"As in, a Pokemon gym?" Hare asked. "Like, the ones for badges?"

"Some people go there for the leader, yes." Luroi replied. "But it's more than just that."

"How so?" Wisp finally spoke up, her small voice sounding from her current position next to me.

"It's simple, really." A voice replied from behind me.

I turned my head to see that Zach had entered the room, and he was standing behind me.

"Oh?" I asked. "Please explain."

"Alright." The Zoroark half-breed replied, stepping around me. He went to lean up against the counter next to Luroi, before beginning his explanation, "Well, as Luroi said, it is the local Pokemon gym, and the leader can be fought for the Shell badge, but that is only a small part of it. Y'see, it's a full equality and versatility gym, meaning that anyone can go, and it's used for more than just gym battles."

"What do you mean?" Caius asked.

"I mean that the gym allows anyone in, half-breed, morph, or human with some Pokemon," Zach replied, "and that it has a whole wing dedicated for civilian use. The place has training equipment that can be used by anyone, a large track that runs in an oval around the room, and it even has a few giant fighting rings. Which, y'know, those come in handy when Umi, the leader, hosts her annual 'Hell in the Shell' fighting tournament."

"Hell in the Shell?" Ice inquired.

Zach nodded, replying, "Yep. It's a large fighting tournament open to anyone. Morph, half-breed, human with some Pokemon, or even someone that wants to fight normally. The fights are set up randomly, and the prize is eight thousand dollars." At this, I noticed a slight glint of mischief and excitement spark in Ice's eyes, and Zach seemed to notice it as well, as he added, "It's not to be taken lightly, though. It normally attracts some big names in fighting, and it commonly gets press coverage. Hell, last year someone actually died in the ring."

The effect was immediate. The previous look in Ice's eyes died, and I could physically feel the atmosphere shift in the room.

"D-Damn." I said, shocked.

Zach nodded, and agreed, "Yep. Watched it live in March. Some famous MMA fighter tried to go up against a fucking Machamp. A full blown fucking Machamp! The guy put up a good fight, but the Machamp ended up hitting him with a four-armed punch, and it shattered his skull on impact. Punctured his brain, snapped his neck back, and killed him within a few seconds. The trainer was disqualified, but there wasn't any legal action. You've gotta sign a waiver that essentially says that whatever happens, happens."

"So, essentially," I started, "if you die, then no one can press charges?"

The Zoroark half-breed nodded, replying, "Yep. Or, well, somewhat." We all gave off confused looks, so he explained, "Well, they still call out an investigation team and, should they determine that it was murder and not just manslaughter, then you get charged. But, if it truly is accidental, then you just get disqualified."

"Sounds… interesting." Haru concluded.

"Indeed." Caius agreed.

Ice sighed, adding, "Can we eat now? I'm feeling hungry and violent."

Luroi chuckled, and replied, "Sure. Foods been done for a few minutes, anyway."

We all quickly devoured our pancakes, before heading back up to our rooms to grab our backpacks. I grabbed my backpack, my jacket, and my bandana, putting the jacket and bandana on and throwing the backpack over my shoulder. I exited my room, seeing Caius, Ice, and Haru all waiting at the top of the stairs, their backpacks now on, as well as Caius's signature headphones.

"Wisp not out yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Caius replied. "Still waiting on her."

I went to the Flareon's door and knocked, receiving no answer.

I turned to the others, telling them, "Go ahead and wait in the car. I'll wait for her."

They nodded to me, before descending the stairs. I knocked on the door again, getting the same result. Deciding that she must not be able to hear me, I quietly opened the door, sneaking in. Upon entering her room, I saw that her backpack remained untouched next to the door, but the bathroom door was closed. I quietly crept towards the door, until I was right at it. I was about to knock, when I heard a sound. Panting. Concerned, I pressed my ear to the door. The panting was quickly followed by some gasping and… was that a moan? Confused, I kept my ear to the door, until I heard one of the moans form a word, one that made my jaw drop.

I stood, frozen, as I continued hearing the young Flareon on the other side of the door moan out, over and over again, "Veil."

 _She… She's moaning my name. Is… Is she masturbating to the thought of me?_ I kept my ear pressed to the door, both too shocked and too intrigued to pull away, the whole time hearing my name coming from Wisp's mouth. After a minute or so, her moans seemed to increase in volume, causing me to know what was coming next.

After a few seconds of silence, I heard an extremely loud moan of, "Veil!"

She moaned out my name for at least a solid minute, until she fell silent, the only sound being her panting gasps. Finally breaking out of my stupor, I quickly fled the room. I quickly and quietly shut the door behind me, before leaning against the opposite wall. I put my head in my hands, trying to comprehend what I just heard.  _What the hell is there to comprehend? That shy and innocent little Flareon that you live with was just in there pleasuring herself to the thought of you._ As this thought settled in my mind, I sat on the floor, panting lightly, until I noticed something that caused me to freeze. A tent in my pants. At a specific spot in my pants. I just sat there, staring at my obvious arousal, shocked.  _Did… Did I just get hard at the sounds of Wisp masturbating to me? This normally only happens when I think of Haru in… certain ways._ As I sat there, I began attempting to clear my mind, until, finally, the tent in my groin went down.  _Alright. Good. That'd only make things more awkward. Now to try and not think about that today. And… she sits on my lap on the way to school. Fuck. I should be able to handle it… Or, at least, I hope so._ I was startled from my thoughts by the sound of a door opening. I looked up to see that Wisp had left her room, and she was currently staring down at me. As I looked at her, I noticed that he outfit had changed slightly, to where her shirt had been replaced by a similar one, but this one rode lower on her chest, revealing a fair amount cleavage.

"Veil?" She asked. "What are you doing on the floor?"

I froze, quickly trying to come up with an excuse.

Finally, I replied with, "Um, you see, I was out here waiting for you, when I accidentally dropped a quarter. So, well, I'm down here looking for it."

"Okay then." The Flareon replied, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. "Well, did you find it?"

"Y-Yeah." I told her. I stood up, before asking, "So, you ready?"

She nodded, smiling, and said, "Yep."

I nodded, back, and we started for the stairs.

"So, Wisp," I began, "you've become a fair amount more social recently. Any reason why?"

She just shrugged, and replied, "Not really. I mean, I'm talking a slight bit more, but that's just because I've grown more accustomed to you guys. Especially you and Haru."

The last part of her sentence sounded rather lusty and flirtatious, causing me to falter in my steps down the stairs slightly. I quickly regained my stride, and the slip up apparently went unnoticed by the Flareon next to me.

"More accustomed to us how?" I inguired.

"I don't really know." She answered. "I just do."

I just nodded, replying, "Alright."

We reached the front door, and I opened it, holding it open for Wisp. She left, thanking me on the way, and I followed her. I opened the passenger door to the car, before climbing in.  _Remember, Veil. She's like a sister to you. Like a sister._ That thought was literally jettisoned from my mind as Wisp bent down to sit her backpack in the floorboard with mine, allowing me to get a clear view down her shirt. Which also revealed that she had no bra on. And that her nipples were hard.  _Fucking great. Why is she suddenly so fucking blunt with this? Is she so in love with me that she'll willingly step out of her comfort zone to get me?_ She stood up straight again, making sure to do so slowly, before turning around and sitting on my lap. When she did so, she immediately went through with what I knew that she would. She began "scooting around". Or, as I like to call it, grinding on my groin. _Oh, please Arceus, if you have any fucking merciful bones in your body, please keep me flaccid. Please do that._  I groaned inwardly, as she finally came to a rest with her back pressed against my chest. I shut the door, leaning back in my seat.

"Ready?" Luroi asked.

We all gave sounds of approval, and he started to pull out of the driveway. As we started down the street, I felt that Wisp was giving small movements, not enough to notice visibly, but enough for me to feel it on me. And enough to slightly arouse me. _Fucking Arceus, you sexy evil Flareon. I'm going to fucking kill you for this._ My thoughts finally registered, and I froze.  _Wait, did I just call her sexy? Well, I mean, thinking on it now, who isn't attractive in the house? I mean, not all of them are attracted to me, but Wisp, Haru, and Ice are… Holy shit, I may accidentally end up with a harem. What the hell? I didn't ask for this!_ As we continued down the road, the only sound in the car being the radio, I continued fighting my body, as Wisp kept urging it on, her small movements finally beginning to arouse my soft member.  _Damn it, Veil. Keep yourself under control. Keep it down. Just think of something else._ I began scouring my mind for something to distract me, before finally finding something that worked. A bit too well, really.  _Oh. Right. My dream. Fuck._ The thought of my dream last night quickly killed any feelings of arousal in my mind, replacing them with sadness and grief. After about ten more minutes, we finally pulled up to the school. Luroi stopped the car, allowing us to get out. We all did so, before saying our goodbyes to Luroi, who pulled away shortly after. We began walking towards the school, getting our usual glares of disapproval and bigotry. We entered the school, finding our usual seats. Alone. We sat down, Haru taking his usual position with his head on my shoulder. Wisp dropped down next to me, and Ice and Caius across from me.

"So," Caius started, "you think that we'll be able to fight in gym again?"

I just shrugged, and replied, "Maybe. It sorta sucks that they put a stop to it."

"Well, it is logical, really." Caius countered. "I mean, after what happened on the first day, it really did look dangerous as fuck. You can't really blame the school board."

"Still, it was fun while it lasted." Haru put in.

"How?" Ice asked. "You got fucking stabbed in the only fight of the year."

The Luxray on my shoulder just shrugged, before replying, "Still had fun."

Ice sighed, saying, "Whatever. I'm not going to argue with you."

Haru just stuck his tongue out at her playfully, as I felt a weight hit my other shoulder. I looked over, seeing that Wisp had dropped her head down on my shoulder. And, of course, she was at the perfect position to where I could see down her shirt.  _Fuck._

"Um, Wisp?" I asked, concentrating on her face, rather than her chest. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at me, yawing cutely, whispering back, "Sorry, I'm just sorta tired. You don't mind if I lay my head on you, do you?"

I glanced over to Haru, asking for confirmation. He just shrugged in response.

"No, I guess not." I told the Flareon.

She smiled up at me, saying, "Thanks."

I nodded back at her, trying to ignore how amazing she looked.  _Arceus, why am I thinking of her like this? I mean, I only ever do this with Haru! Was it what I heard this morning, maybe?_

I was brought from my thoughts by Ice asking, "Wisp, why are you whispering? We've all heard you talk before."

The Flareon shrugged, replying, "Not in public. Keep in mind, I'm still shy. Just not around you guys. Well, as much."

Ice was about to say something, when someone tapped her shoulder. We all looked up, to see that one of the Math teachers had come up behind her.

"Ice Hail?" He asked.

"Yes?" The Glaceon replied.

"You're needed in the office." The teacher replied. "As well as Wisp and Caius."

I felt Wisp freeze up next to me, and I watched Caius stutter slightly.

"What for?" Ice asked.

The teacher shrugged, informing her, "Not sure. I was asked to reassure you that it was nothing serious, though. You don't have to worry."

Wisp and Caius relaxed, as Ice replied, "Alright."

She motioned to the other two, and they all got up.

"See you in class." Wisp told me, as she grabbed her backpack, bending down in her special way, before standing up.

I nodded in return, as they all started for the office, my eyes tracking them as they went.  _Damn, the girls have amazing asses… Wait, what? Why am I thinking that? I mean, it's true, but still. I should really stop thinking._ Submitting to my unconscious urges, I immediately slammed my face onto the table, which I hadn't realized I had planned.

Shocked, Haru left my shoulder, asking, "Veil, what the hell was that about?"

Keeping my face on the table, I replied, "I'll explain later. I don't want everyone to hear it."

I heard the bell ring, and the Luxray suggested, "How about while we go to class? It'll be loud, and you whisper it to me."

I sat up, answering, "Sure. Let's go."

We rose, grabbing our bags, before joining the horde leaving the cafeteria. I wrapped my arm around Haru, bringing him close to me, as I began telling him about what happened, starting with my little eavesdropping session on Wisp. I finished just as we reached our Science class, and Haru's eyes were wide.

"You mean that she wants you, as well?" Haru asked, as we sat down in our empty class room.

I nodded, replying, "Yep. Why do you think that she's wearing a shirt that someone can easily see down? I mean, for Arceus's sake, I accidentally saw her breasts twice now." Haru's eyes got wider, and I added, "Not to mention when she was grinding on me in the car."

Haru sighed, before saying, "Y'know, I was only joking about the harem idea. But now it appears that you may have one forming already. What the hell made Wisp suddenly start doing this shit, anyway?"

I just shrugged, answering, "No fucking idea. All I know is that lust is one hell of a motivater."

My boyfriend nodded, agreeing, "True. I mean, that's somewhat why I started dating you. I mean, I found you both nice and rather attractive, so there's that."

I chuckled, wrapping him in a tight hug, replying, "Yes, but you'll always be the sexiest electric lion around."

We locked into a kiss, our tongues fighting in his mouth. We stayed like this until I heard someone enter the room. We quickly broke apart, and my head shot around to the door, to see that our teacher, Mrs. Viola, was standing there, an amused smile on her slightly red face.

"Um. You didn't see anything, right?" I asked her nervously.

She chuckled, before replying, "Of course not." She crossed her blade-like arms, adding, "How about I add some mood music?"

Haru and I laughed, as she let out her quiet cry, filling the class room with beautiful music.

I chuckled, and told her, "You're still the best violin player in the world, Mrs. V."

She smiled at me, replying, "Thanks. I guess that I was just born with the talent."

We all began laughing, as the class room started filling up.

* * *

Haru and I sat down at our usual lunch table, which, just like in the morning, was empty. People really don't like being near morphs. Especially bisexual morphs, it seems. I mean, people are fairly alright around the girls, and even Luroi. Then again, the modern generation makes no sense to me, so I don't question them.

"Y'know," Haru began, as he took a bite of his apple, "I still don't get how you don't eat lunch. I mean, that's pretty unhealthy."

I chuckled, wrapping my arm around him, and replied, "Oh, and eating that garbage is any better?"

He took another bite of the fruit, saying, "Yes, technically. Tasty or not, the latter being more common, it still gives you the energy to do shit."

I just shrugged, replying, "Meh, I have the needed energy normally. Besides, you can always give me a little jumpstart if I need it."

The Luxray countered my shitty joke with a small spark of electricity to my nose. I took it easily, as he had recently stopped worrying about keeping his little affectionate sparks in check, and I had grown use to them. Or, well, excited by them, really.

I kissed his nose, telling him, "You've got to try better than that."

"I could always help him, if you want." A familiar voice said behind us.

We turned around, seeing Ice, Caius, and Wisp standing behind us.

"What are you three doing here?" I asked them.

They all sat down in the same position as this morning, as Ice replied, "We all got moved to this lunch. The others were too crowded, or something."

"All of you?" I asked, somewhat shocked. Ice nodded, and I added, "Seems like the principal is playing some Deus Ex Machina shit here."

Caius shrugged, saying, "Not like I'm complaining. There was this massively flamboyant Feraligatr half breed that kept hitting on me, despite me telling him multiple times that I don't swing that way."

Ice began giggling, asking, "Do you remember when he grabbed your ass?"

A bright blush spread across Caius's face, as the Sceptile half-breed added, "Well, it's not like he got off without reprimanding. I threatened to snap his hand off."

Haru chuckled, before asking, "Seems a little out of character for you, doesn't it?"

Caius shrugged, and replied, "Like I care. Guy needs to learn to keep his hands to himself."

I started laughing, as I felt something begin grazing my left leg.  _Speaking of keeping ones hands to themselves._ I looked down, to see that Wisp's hand was trailing along my leg, aimed for my groin. I looked up, to see that the Flareon was still looking up, eating her lunch in silence. She saw that my eyes were on her, and she smirked slightly as her hand touched the center of my jeans. I glared down at her, as she began putting some pressure on me.

I was broken from my actions by Ice asking, "Veil-kun, what are you doing?"

My eyes shot up, to see that everyone was looking at me.

"Oh. Um, sorry." I said. "I just sorta zoned out."

"Alright then." She replied. She took a bite of her lunch, before asking, "So, you guys think that we'll be able to fight in gym again?"

I shrugged, saying, "I hope so. It was fun while it lasted."

Caius sighed, before adding, "I imagine."

"What's up?" Haru asked him.

He shrugged, and replied, "Well, it just sucks that no one else got to fight."

"Wait, are you actually into fighting?" I asked the Sceptile.

"Well, I'm not into it, per se." He replied. "But, I think that it's somewhat fun, yes."

Ice giggled, before saying, "I never would have pegged you for the fighting type, Caius."

He just shrugged, telling her, "Well, I am, to an extent."

I was about to speak, when the bell began ringing.

I looked up, saying, "Well, that'd be our cue. Shall we?"

The others all nodded, and we got up, before heading for the gym. We entered, ending up being the first ones in there, like always, and took our usual position at the top of the bleachers. I sat down last, and as I did so, Wisp moved to sit on my lap. Ice and Caius stared at me, confused, but I just shook my head in response, signaling for them to not worry about it. The pair shrugged, not questioning it. We sat in silence, Haru's head on my shoulder and Wisp sitting on my lap, as the bleachers began filling up with our classmates, none of which took any notice to the Flareon on my lap. Granted, we're morphs, so we only ever get attention when it is forced upon us. The perks of being a freak, kids! At long last, Smith entered the room, this time with a Chansey half-breed tailing him. He came to stand in front of the class, the Chansey next to him.

"Alright class, I have good news." He opened. "We've been cleared to begin fighting again." He waited, obviously expecting cheers, before beginning again, after receiving none, "But, there have been some added safety precautions, one of them being this young woman that is following me." He motioned for her to stand forward some, before continuing, "This is Ms. Chess. She's the school board appointed medic for this class. Essentially, she's here to make sure that no one dies." I caught the eyes of the Espeon from last time, and we locked glares, as Smith continued with his speech, "The only other change being that shields must now be used for protection."

He finally finished, leaving the room in silence.

"Now," he said, "pick your teams. Make sure they're different than last time."

With that, he and Chess went to the chairs on the wall.

"So, now what?" Haru asked.

"We pick teams." I replied.

"Who's with whom?" Ice asked.

After a few seconds of silence, Caius spoke up, "I'll roll with Veil."

I nodded, as Haru said, "I can take Wisp."

"So I get to find my own partner?" Ice asked. I nodded, and she grinned, saying, "Should be fun."

She leapt up from her seat, before dashing away from us.

I chuckled, observing, "She is unbelievably fucking energetic."

"Indeed she is." Caius agreed, a smile on his face. I chuckled at him, as he quickly recomposed himself, asking, "So, what's our name?"

I thought for a second, before answering, "Nightshade?"

"Why Nightshade?" My partner asked.

"It's simple." I explained. "I'm a dark type, and you're a grass type, and we'll make a deadly fighting team. Nightshade can be a highly poisonous flower, and it shares a theme from both of our types."

He shrugged, saying, "No complaints."

Haru turned to the Flareon on my lap, asking, "What about us?" She just shrugged, and Haru sighed, saying, "So we're both stumped. Great."

At this, I began thinking of a name for them.

Finally coming up with one, I voiced it, "Short Circuit."

The pair looked at me, confused, as Haru asked, "Why that?"

"Well, think about it." I told them. "What happens when an electrical item short circuits?"

The both continued looking at me, puzzled, until it visibly dawned on Haru, who said, "It catches fire."

I nodded, and replied, "Yep."

Caius began to get up, telling us, "I'll go put the names down."

I nodded to him, as he started down the bleachers. When he was out of earshot, Wisp turned around to face me.

"That's a really good name, Veil." She complimented me. "Thanks."

With that, she pulled me into a hug, my increased height combining with her current position to put my face in a rather awkward position. Right between her breasts. I groaned with embarrassment as my face hit her chest, and I heard Haru sigh at the same time. I quickly pulled my head from her chest, wanting to keep any received attention to a minimum.

"Yeah, no problem." I told her, as I straightened up my bandana, as it had been knocked somewhat askew in the hug. "Thanks for the compliment."

At this point, Caius returned, sitting down next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments, as the rest of the class broke up into their respective teams. When everyone was reseated, Smith rose, going over and grabbing his clipboard.

He scanned the list, before calling out, "Teams Country Fried and Nightshade take the floor.

I picked Wisp up, sitting her next to me, as Caius started down the bleachers. I tried to follow him, but I was stopped by Haru's hand gripping mine.

I turned to him, and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, before telling me, "Good luck."

I nodded as he sat down, replying, "Thanks."

I started down the bleachers, following Caius. We stepped into the center of the floor, where we were joined by a Blaziken half-breed, shown by his feather-like red and yellow hair, as well as his orange tinted skin and pointy nose, dressed in standard Blaziken gear, and a human, who was dressed in the single most disgusting clothing option in the world. Fucking camo. I could not take enough breaths in a day to say no as many times as needed to give my opinion on that. The pair of guys stepped to the other side of the center circle, before facing us. My eyes traced our opponents, and I could tell by the small bulge in the human's cheek that he had something in his mouth, which struck me as a rather large fighting hazard. Upon closer inspection of his pants, though, I immediately recognized it to be chewing tobacco.

"Don't they have rules against shit like that?" I whispered to Caius.

He just shrugged, replying, "Dude, did you not read the handbook?" I shook my head, causing him to sigh and continue, "They have pretty much no rules here, save for bullying and shit. Hell, technically speaking, if not for indecent exposure laws, we could all walk around nude, having sex in every class." I stared at him, shocked, and he said, "What? It's true. There aren't any dress code rules, and there are no PDA rules. So, technically speaking, what I said is correct."

Our conversation cut off as Smith joined the four of us in the center of the room.

He paused, looking over our opponents, before switching to us and letting out a sigh, saying, "Arceus, not you again."

I smiled at the coach, replying, "Hey. How's your day been?"

He just groaned, ignoring me, before telling us, "I'll go and get the weapons."

As he left us, I thought aloud, "Y'know, I still don't get why he hates me."

"Probably because you keep breaking his shit." Caius told me.

"I don't mean to." I retorted. "And, besides, I haven't broken that many things."

Caius sighed, before saying, "Really? Let's have a count then. You broke the ceiling, almost caused him to lose his job, blew up a dodge ball when it hit some kid, shattered a window with a kick ball, and made a crater in the bleachers when you were showing off your Pulse Jumping."

When he finished, we both looked over at the large crater in the other end of the bleachers, where no one sits.

I was about to reply, when the Sceptile added, "Oh, and you can't forget the basketball goal last week."

I sighed, and quietly said, "I was just trying to dunk the ball."

"Yeah, in a hoop with a plexiglass backboard." Caius retorted. "After using a Pulse Jump to get up there."

"Still," I began, "that's no reason to hate me. I'm just a victim of faulty craftsmanship."

Caius let out a slightly annoyed sigh, as Smith reproached us, the weapons in hand. In one hand he held four wooden bucklers, with four wooden weapons, two gladii and two scimitars.

He went to present them, but was stopped as the Blaziken pointed out, "I'm sorry, but this just doesn't seem fair."

_No. Of course it doesn't. Because any time that someone has to go against me in anything, they say that ignorant bullshit. And Smith always agrees, because he fucking hates me._

I sighed, telling him, "Okay then, you overcooked rooster, please enlighten us."

The Blaziken shot me a glare, before explaining, "Well, it's rather unbalanced. I mean, a team of a human and a half-breed against a morph and a half-breed isn't exactly fair, now is it?"

I was about to refute his reasoning, when Smith, as expected, agreed, "I see what you mean." He seemed to think for a minute, before saying, "So, to even it out, one member of Nightshade will get a shield, while the other gets a two handed weapon."

I turned to Caius, who shrugged and said, "I'll take the shield."

Smith tossed him one of the bucklers, and my Sceptile partner caught it with ease. Our opponents stepped up, each of them grabbing a shield and a gladius.

As they returned to their spot, Smith asked me, "What weapon do you want?"

I shrugged, replying, "Surprise me."

A wicked grin spread across his face, and he started back to his office.

I sighed, turning to Caius, saying, "Why am I almost positive that that wasn't a good smile?"

"Because it wasn't." He told me.

"You're most likely right." I agreed, flipping my hood up and putting on my bandana.

"Battle costume?" Caius asked me.

"Yep." I answered. "I still think that you guys should have one, as well."

The Sceptile just shrugged, as Smith returned, a wooden weapon in his hands. A weapon that brought a smile to my face. A motherfucking scythe. A grin spread across my face as the weapon was tossed to me. I caught it with ease, twirling the long handle, one that was about as long as my body, in my hand.

Smith smirked at me, telling me, "You won't be that happy when you get destroyed. No one's ever won a fight with that piece of junk. Now, all of you, to your corners."

As Caius and I went to our starting position, a smirk of my own crossed my face under my bandana, and I said, "Well, let's prove you fucking wrong."

We reached our side, and I noticed that Caius was staring at his buckler with distaste.

"What's up?" I asked him

"Not that I want to switch, or anything," He answered, "I just wish that I had a weapon, as well."

I thought for a second, before coming up with an idea.

"Hand me the shield." I told Caius.

He looked at me skeptically, but gave me the buckler anyway. Holding it out flat, I coated my hands in Psychic, before running them over the wood. When I was done, the buckler glowed purple briefly, before the light disappeared. I chucked the disk to Caius, who caught it, looking at it curiously.

"What'd you do to it?" He asked me.

"Gave you a weapon." I told him. He still looked puzzled, so I explained, "Well, we all know that I have freaky control over my psychic powers. So, I used that to coat the buckler in psychic."

"Okay." Caius said. "So, what does that do?"

"Well," I started, "it essentially allowed me to program it. Now, whenever you throw the shield, it will use the psychic powers to return to you, almost like a boomerang. It lock onto you, so it will never bounce away."

"Cool. Thanks." The Sceptile complimented me. He seemed to think for a second, before asking, "So, how will this fight play out?"

"Not sure." I replied. "But to increase our chances of victory, you should most likely take the human."

Caius nodded, agreeing, "Yeah, me taking on a fire type wouldn't really help all that much."

I nodded, as Smith finally reached the radio.

"Take your battle stances!" He called out across the gym.

All of us got ready, our weapons poised for attack.

"Go!" Smith called out.

With that, we started towards the center, our weapons ready. As we hit the center, I heard  _Hillbilly Bone_ by Trace Adkins and Blake Shelton start up from the radio. I grimaced at the horrendous music, but kept my attention on the fight. We all collided simultaneously, my scythe with the Blaziken's shield, and Caius's shield with the human's sword. Starting to have my attention leave Caius, I focused solely on my own fight. Just in time, too, as I was met with a wooden blade flying towards my face. I leaned back, narrowly protecting my face, before pushing forward with my scythe, knocking the Blaziken back. He quickly readied himself, and did the same. I took the first step, rushing up to the Blaziken, scythe raised. He brought his shield up, ready to block my attack, but at the last moment before I hit him, I dropped my own weapon down some, causing the wooden blade to connect with his torso, stretching across his stomach. I yanked the scythe forward, causing my opponent to be flung off of his feet. I looked over to see that Caius had his opponent's foot stuck to his shield with a Grass Knot. The Sceptile, cocked his arm back, before sending the shield, and the human, flying to a wall, right next to where the Blaziken landed. Upon the shield's contact with the wall, the Grass Know broke, dropping the human onto his back. The shield immediately flew back to Caius, who caught it with ease.

Taking advantage of our opponent's current state, I looked over to Smith, before yelling out, "What's with the shitty music?"

The answer came not from him, but from our human opponent, the southern accent heavy in his voice, "I asked for it while ya'll fags were over there flirting."

I sighed at the comment, my hatred for the asshole growing.

"Okay, I'll explain this once, and once only." I began, watching our opponents slowly pick themselves up. "I'm bisexual, Haru is bisexual, I'm not sure about Wisp, Ice will fuck a broom, but Caius is straight. Despite his attractiveness, there was no flirting going on between us."

Caius came to stand next to me, asking me, "Did you just call me attractive?"

I was about to answer, when the Blaziken regained his footing, before sending a large blast of fire at us. Acting quickly, Caius and I performed a simultaneous back flip, landing perfectly as the fire went under us.

"We'll talk about it later." I told my fighting partner.

"Oh, there won't be a later, freaks!" The Blaziken yelled, as he assisted his redneck friend up.

I sighed, before telling him, "Once again, you're misguided as fuck. I'm a freak, Haru is a freak, Wisp is a freak, and Ice is one hell of a freak, in more ways than one. Caius is just like you, only not an ass, and he obviously has better taste in music."

I heard Ice shout out, from the bleachers, "Hey! I resent that!"

I turned to where her voice came from, asking, "Do you really?"

I caught where she was at, as she replied, "Well, not really, I guess."

I nodded to her, just as I heard Caius yell, "Veil, watch it!"

I turned back to the fight, just in time to see a large blast of fire heading my way.  _Fuck._ Having no time to move, I thrust my arms up, trying to block some of the attack. I was hit head on by the flames, and I immediately began sweating as the fire passed over me. It was gone within a few seconds though, and I dropped my arms. I looked down, seeing that the fire had scorched off my bandana and jacket.

"Dude, what the hell?" I asked, as I brushed ashes off of my shoulders, noticing the charred fur on my hands, explaining the scent of burnt hair. "That was my only fucking jacket!"

"Don't fucking care!" The Blaziken yelled back.

I glared at the human/chicken cross, my annoyance growing at his remark. Well, that, and the fact that that shitty song just repeated for the second time.

I growled, before shouting, "For Arceus's fucking sake, someone shut that atrocious noise up!"

With that, I took off running towards our opponents, scythe ready. After I had taken a few steps towards them, I head Caius join me, his feet falling a short distance behind mine. We hit our opponents at the same time, Caius easily knocking his down with his shield, as the Blaziken blocked my scythe attack.

"Fuck the hell off." I growled out, our weapons clashed together.

"Why should I, fucker?" The Blaziken replied. "After all, I can easily burn you to a crisp."

At his words, a trail of fire went up his weapons, before touching my weapon. As it made contact, my scythe went up in flames, leaving me holding a burning stick. I quickly kicked the fire rooster away, before chucking the flaming wood away. I began blowing on my damaged hands, the pain of fire just now going to them. Caius saw my current position, before knocking his opponent away and rushing to my aid.

"You alright?" He asked me, arriving at my side.

"Yeah, I think." I replied, as the pain began to numb. "This hurts like hell, though."

"Want to stop?" My friend asked me, the concern obvious in his voice.

I chuckled, before replying, "Hell no. I don't need a weapon to fight."

I left my hunched position, standing up straight, as I heard  _Faithless_ by Black Veil Brides begin playing. I looked over at the radio, to see that Ice was standing there, grinning, with Smith halfway frozen next to her. The Glaceon shot me a thumbs up, and I smiled back, nodding.

"So, what's the plan?" Caius asked me, as I turned back to our opponents, who had picked themselves up.

"Follow my lead." I replied simply. I locked glares with the Blaziken, before taunting, "Come the fuck on, KFC. Don't let my stubbornness dampen your fiery attitude."

Our opponents growled, before taking off towards us. Caius and I readied ourselves, preparing for our counterattacks. I stood completely still, concentrating on the Blaziken's footsteps, and the distance that he covered with each. When he was about two steps in front of me, I charged my hands and feet with Dark Pulses. The Blaziken took one more step.  _Now!_ He landed right in front of me, his sword ready to attack, but I beat him to it, slamming my fist into his face. I detonated the Dark Pulse on impact, causing him to fly back. Not waiting for him to even hit the wall, I took off running, before using a Pulse Jump to get behind the flying form. I readied another Pulse Punch, this one an uppercut, before sending it flying into my opponent's back. He flew high into the air, arms flailing the whole way. I Pulse Jumped up to his height, before doing a barrel roll in midair, ending it by slamming my Pulse charged fist into the Blaziken's face. He shot to the ground, where he made a large crater. A collective gasp came from the bleachers as I landed, just to have a camouflage covered figure fly past me. I turned around to see Caius walking up to me, a smirk on his face.

As I turned back to look at the human, his unconscious body slumping to the floor, Caius chuckled, saying, "Looks like Mr. Gum Cancer has about as many brain cells as he soon will teeth."

I chuckled, watching the Blaziken slowly pick himself up.

"So, you want any more, fucker?" I asked.

"N-No." He replied, staggering to his feet and leaving the crater. "I'm good."

"Thought so." Caius told them.

I stuck my hand up, and Caius responded with a high five.

As we started for our seats, I told Caius, "Heh, we've got to do more shit together."

"Agreed." The Sceptile replied. "But first, I'd enjoy it if you explained what you meant by calling me attractive."

I laughed nervously, before saying, "Right. That."


	10. You're Just Jealous That I Sit on Veil's Lap

** You're Just Jealous That I sit on Veil's Lap **

I continued buttoning up my dark brown vest, my hands skirting over the leather to each black button. I quickly finished up, before smoothing out my puffy long sleeve undershirt, its white collar a stark contrast to my normal attire.  _Unlike my pants, that is._ I glanced down at my black, pinstriped pants, noticing a light blue hair stuck on the calf. Scowling slightly, I removed Ice's hair from my pants, before dropping it into the trash bin next to my sink.  _That is the last time I have that Glaceon pick any clothing item up for me. I swear, she sheds worse than my mother._ I grabbed my comb from the sink's counter, before bringing it to my head fur, specifically the wide white streak on the right side.  _Need to make sure that my hair looks nice. Otherwise, how am I meant to get any business?_ Chuckling lightly at my own incredibly stupid joke, I finished with my hair, sitting the comb back on the sink. I took one more glance at myself in my mirror, before picking up my straight razor, its ivory handle cool against my hand. I slipped it into my pocket, before leaving my bathroom. I quickly put my boots on, before leaving my room. I went down the stairs, before turning in to the living room. Upon my entrance, I saw that Ice and Kelsea were already waiting, sitting on the couch in their costumes.

"Hey." I greeted the girls, flopping down on the empty seat on the couch, right between them.

"Hey, Veil-kun." Ice returned, leaning on my shoulder. "You look very sexy in that vest, babe."

I just rolled my eyes, as the flirtatious Glaceon moved my arm to where it was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to me. Seeing no reason as to why I should remove her, I just pulled her closer to me, earning me a pleased purr from the Ice type.

Kelsea chuckled, before jokingly warning me, "I wouldn't do that around Haru, y'know. He may start to get a little jealous."

In response, I saw Ice stick her tongue out at Kelsea, causing me to laugh lightly.

"You're just jealous that Veil-kun allows me to sit on his lap, and not you." Ice joked, simultaneously hopping onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her waist.

Kelsea scoffed in response, replying, "I don't want your precious Veil, don't worry. I'm not even interested in him." Quickly catching herself, she added, "Not that I find you unattractive, Veil, quite the opposite, really. I just-"

I cut her off, holding my hand up.

"It's fine, Kelsea." I reassured her. "I know what you meant." She sighed with relief, before I added, "Including the part about you finding me attractive."

She froze at my statement, a blush creeping across her face, and Ice and I both chuckled. As the conversation died, I took the chance to check out the girls' costumes. Kelsea's costume appeared to be an interesting contrast from her normal self, as it seemed somewhat… wild, for lack of a better term. She had on a white sleeveless shirt, somewhat ripped down the sides, held together by a knot about halfway down each side. Under the white shirt, visible through the slits, and coming down to Kelsea's knees, she wore a purple undershirt. She appeared to believe that more protection was needed, though, as I saw that she had black leggings on underneath the shirts. The costume was topped off with what appeared to be a white animal pelt, draped on her head and down her back, with a red mask on top of her head.

She appeared to notice my eyes, as the human chuckled, before asking, "So, who finds who attractive?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking, as I replied, "I wasn't checking you out, kid. I was looking at your costume. Looks nice on you."

"Oh? And what is your opinion?" She asked. Before I could reply, she added, "And don't call me kid! I'm older than you by multiple years."

I just chuckled, replying, "I call everyone kid. Called Luroi kid just the other day. Called one of my teachers kid as well. Age doesn't matter to me when it comes to calling people that." Kelsea deadpanned, as I continued, "But, I do like your costume, despite having no idea what it is."

"It's just an anime character." She told me. "And don't worry about not recognizing it. After all, I don't know what the hell you are meant to be."

I chuckled back, as Ice spun around on my lap, asking me, "What do you think of my costume, Veil-kun."

My eyes scanned her body, looking to see what she was wearing. Her entire body was extremely scantily clad, wearing only a black skirt that went down to just above her knees, with a plain black tank top, cut to end above her belly-button, on her torso. As I looked at her costume, she leaned into me, pushing my face between her large breasts. At this, I had to resist the urge to get aroused, quickly, yet nonchalantly, pushing her back. As I did this, I noticed that she had a black choker on her neck, with a white skull and cross-bones on the front. As she leaned back some, I saw that she was wearing combat boots that were almost the exact same as mine.

"Nice outfit." I complimented her. "Slutty goth, I presume?"

Ice giggled, before replying, "Yep. You're so good at guessing, Veil-kun."

I chuckled, saying, "Not really. Just a fairly obvious costume. Nice choice with the choker, by the way."

"Thanks." She replied. "I normally like chokers, and I would wear them normally, but I feel like they'd look odd on me."

Kelsea burst out laughing, asking, "Seriously? That's why? You were about to start walking around the house nude the other day, had I not stopped you!"

Ice glared at Kelsea, as I chuckled, telling her, "Well, I think that it looks good on you. The whole outfit does, really. Very sexy."

My words obviously struck Ice, as she froze, a blush forming under her blue fur. I smirked as the Glaceon fell into my arms, a wide smile forming on her face.

"You-You really think that I look sexy?" She asked me.

I chuckled, hugging the Ice type, as I replied, "Of course, Ice. Why wouldn't I think that you're sexy?"

This time, my words pretty much literally caused Ice to melt. Her smile grew, as she slowly slid down my lap and into the floor, like a scene straight out of an anime.

As I laughed at the puddle of Glaceon at my feet, Kelsea asked me, "So, what is your costume, exactly?"

I pulled out my straight razor, about to reply, when I heard Haru's voice answer from behind me, "The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. One of my favorite movies of all time."

I turned around to compliment my boyfriend on his correct answer, but I stopped short, my eyes catching on his costume. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots, similar to mine, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans, which hugged his legs perfectly. His torso was clad in a certain black long sleeve shirt, the very same one that I wore on my birthday. Obviously, it wasn't the flash that struck me, it was how fucking sexy he looked in it.

The Luxray appeared to notice me checking him out, as he chuckled, before asking, "Like what you see?"

Smirking at him, I chose not to respond, instead using my Psychic to slide him over to me, where he fell into my lap. As he dropped onto me, I wrapped my arms around him, before locking him in a deep kiss.

As I did this, Kelsea let out a sigh, saying, "If you two are going to start this, then I'll be in the kitchen. C'mon, Ice." The puddle of Glaceon at my feet didn't respond, so Kelsea grabbed one of her ears, before pulling Ice out of the room with her, muttering, "Absurd Glaceon. Flirt with him constantly, but can't take some back without damn near orgasming."

I chuckled into the kiss, as I pulled Haru closer to me. We stayed in the kiss for multiple minutes, before finally breaking apart for air.

As we sat there, panting lightly, Haru joked, "So, is that a yes?"

I laughed lightly, before giving my boyfriend another kiss, this one a quick one on the cheek, before replying, "Absolutely. You look unbelievably sexy in it."

"Thanks, my handsome Umbreon boyfriend." He said, dropping off of my lap and onto the couch, before snuggling up to my chest.

I laid on my back, pulling him into a hug, his head still to my chest, as I replied, "Of course, my sexy Luxray boyfriend."

He purred lightly, sending out a small shock of joy, as he snuggled closer to me.

"So," I asked him, "what are you dressed as, exactly?"

Haru just shrugged, answering, "Not too sure. Couldn't think of a costume, so I just threw on some black clothes and a pair of boots that I bought recently." I hugged him closer to me, as he replied, "And your shirt, of course."

I chuckled, telling him, "I thought that it looked familiar."

"Heh, you can't blame me for wanting to wear it." He replied. "And, besides, it's not like it's the first time that I've worn your clothes."

"You aren't wrong." I agreed. "Granted, I have no issue with it."

"Nor do I." Haru said, kissing my lips briefly, before pulling back. "So, what exactly did you do to turn Ice into a blue puddle?"

I chuckled, before replying, "I told her that she looked sexy in her costume."

"Well, you aren't wrong, she does look sexy." Haru agreed. "Not as sexy as you, of course, but still sexy."

I kissed the top of the Luxray's head, saying, "And you are still the best looking motherfucker in my eyes."

Haru responded by locking me in another kiss, and I answered by slipping my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues wrestled in Haru's mouth for a short amount of time, before mine declared dominance, wrapping around his. We stayed like this for a little bit, before a loud yell sounded throughout the house, followed by the sound of breaking glass. Without another thought, Haru and I untangled from each other, leaping off of the couch. Within seconds, we were in the kitchen, ready to help whoever screamed. We stopped short upon seeing Kelsea and Ice in the kitchen, the floor covered in broken glass, and a person in an all black costume with them, doubled over laughing.

"Damn it, Zach!" Kelsea shouted, giving away the identity of the costumed person. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

The Zoroark half-breed didn't respond, obviously too focused on laughing his ass off. Kelsea let out a sigh of annoyance, going over to the closet and grabbing the broom and dustpan. She swept up the shattered glass, before dumping it in the trash and returning the broom, with Zach laughing the entire time.

"Shut up, you annoying fucking Zoroark!" Kelsea shouted at Zach, before storming out of the room.

As she left, a shocked silence filled the room.

"Dude, what the hell did you do?" Haru asked the shadowy figure.

"Nothing." Zach replied, turning around to face Haru and I, revealing his face to be coated in a skull mask shaped like a Zoroark. "I mean, I scared her, but that's it. I mean, it's Halloween? Isn't that supposed to be done?"

I just sighed, saying, "I'll go and talk to her; calm her down some. You guys just stay here."

Without waiting for a response, I left the room, heading for the living room. When I entered, I saw that Kelsea was pacing the room, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Annoying asshole!" She mumbled angrily. "Stupid fucker! So Arceus damned immature!"

I came up to the raging eighteen year old, before grabbing her shoulders and bringing her into a calming hug.

"Calm down, Kelsea." I told her, running my fingers through her hair. "He was just messing around, he didn't mean any harm."

I felt her continue shaking, as she replied, "Still, he's so fucking immature. I mean, you're two years younger than him, and you're so much better. Even Wisp is more mature!"

I continued holding her, calming her down, saying, "That's just how he is, Kels. You know that. He just likes it, okay? Don't hate him for being him."

She chose not to respond, instead just staying in my arms. After a few minutes, I felt her shaking slow more, before finally stopping.

"I… I'm sorry." She told me, her face to my chest. "I hadn't meant to flip out. I know that it's not like me, he just… He just angers me sometimes. I mean, he's just so immature and childish, and then I look at you and Haru, and you two are so much mature, despite only being sixteen."

"It's fine." I reassured her. "I understand. But, keep in mind, that's just how he is. You're normally calm, Wisp is normally shy, and Ice is always a slut. While we may annoy each other at times, we're still a family. A dysfunctional as fuck family, but a family all the same. Therefore, we shouldn't try to change each other. We should grow to accept each other's personalities."

There was a few seconds of silence, before Kelsea replied, "You're right. I guess that I should just get used to it, shouldn't I? I'm sorry for flipping out."

"It's fine, Kels." I reassured her. "You're the most polar opposite of him, personality-wise, so I'm not surprised that you haven't adjusted to it yet. You will, though, with time."

"I know. Thanks for calming me down." She told me. After a few more seconds, she said, "Um, Veil? You can let go now. I'm fine."

"Oh." I replied, slightly shocked. "Right. Sorry."

I released her, and we nodded to each other, before heading back to the kitchen. When we entered, we saw that Luroi had joined the group, his costume on. He wore a dark green cap on his head, draping onto his shoulders, which were covered in a tunic, the same color as the cap, with a leather strap around his waist. His legs were clad in tan pants, which were tucked into his leather boots.

"Dude, what the hell was all of the yelling about?" The albino Umbreon asked me, noticing Kelsea and I returning.

"Don't worry about it, Zelda." I replied, joking about his costume. "Your princess is in another castle."

Instead of responding, Luroi just glared at me, and I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"So, where exactly is Caius?" Kelsea asked.

"Yeah, he needs to hurry." Zach added. "I mean, the party started thirty minutes ago."

"Didn't you say that it normally goes until the sun comes up?" Haru asked. "I highly doubt that he'll take that long."

"Can I come too?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind us.

I spun around, to see that Wisp was standing behind us, already in her costume. Which just so happened to be literally the exact same thing as Ice's, except that her tail, neck fluff, and mohawk thingy were all dyed black.

Before I could respond, Ice chuckled, before joking, "Heh, happen to copy someone?"

"Not really." The Flareon replied. "I had no idea that you'd dress this way. Just an odd coincidence, really."

"Really?" Ice asked, slightly shocked. "Odd."

"Indeed." I agreed. "Sure, if you want to. You'll most likely have to walk, though. Either that, or one of the others can let you sit on their lap in the car."

"I can walk, don't worry." Wisp replied. "I have no issue with walking. I mean, I use to run track, so I'm no stranger to it."

"Really?" Haru asked. Wisp nodded, and he said, "Never would have pegged you for a track star, really."

"Never said that I was a star." The Flareon pointed out. "Just that I was in it."

Haru just shrugged in response, as I heard footsteps descend the stairs, signaling the approach of Caius. We all got silent as he entered the room, allowing us all to see his costume. Around his neck, replacing his normal green headphones was a pair of black one, with glowing blue highlights, and I could see the signature Afterglow symbol on the ears. His shirt was a plain black t-shirt, but it was mostly covered by a black jacket, the trim glowing blue. Down his arms he had glowing bracelets, five on his right, alternating between blue and green, and three on his left, two of them purple and the other one yellow. His pants were black, with glowing blue trim. Around his waist, he wore a black belt, with glowing blue details, and a few records clipped to the sides. On his feet were black combat boots, glowing blue straps going across and up them. As I continued looking at him, I saw a sticker on his shirt that said "Hello, my name is: H1 F1d3l17y".

"H1 F1d3l17y?" Luroi asked, sounding rather intrigued.

"Yep." The Sceptile half-breed replied. "It's the name of the costume. Thought that it fit a punk DJ outfit."

"Looks pretty badass." I complimented him. "It looks amazing on you, really."

"Not quite sure if you're hitting on me again or just complimenting me." Caius joked.

I rolled my eyes, as Kelsea asked, "So, everyone ready?" We all gave our various noises of agreement, before she added, "Let's go, then."

As Caius turned around, I saw that he had records on his back, as well, three going down each side.

I chuckled at the sight, and he looked back at me, asking me, "What's so funny?"

"All of the fucking records, man." I replied. "They look cool, but Arceus you have a lot of them on."

He just shrugged in response, saying, "I like them. Besides, they fit with the costume."

With that, we left the house.

* * *

Haru, Wisp, and I stepped up to the gym, marveling at its size. It was taller than any surrounding buildings, its domed roof topped with a statue of a rearing Gyarados, shooting out water straight into the air. The main part of the building was at least half the size of our school, with the two slightly smaller wings on the sides only adding to the size even more.

"How the hell did we never notice this place?" Haru asked me. "I mean, the mall is only a street away, so it's not like we never come down here."

"No fucking idea." I replied. "So, should we go ahead and go in, or should we wait for the others?"

"Might as well go ahead and enter." Haru said. "No reason not to."

Wisp and I nodded in response, so we climbed the marble stairs to the large double doors. I pushed open one of the wood doors, feeling just how heavy it actually was, and held it open for Haru and Wisp. When they had cleared the threshold, I shut the door behind us. As we walked through the somewhat short entrance hall, a straight room leading straight to more double doors, my ears picked up the sound of music blaring in the next room. I held the next door open for the other two, and we entered into yet another room, this one a relatively small one, only about the size of a small dining room, with yet another set of double doors on the other side, this time with a large man in all black in front of them. While he appeared to be a normal human, his bushy tail gave him away to be an Arcanine half-breed. Upon closer inspection, though, one could easily make out his muzzle-like nose, as well as his pointed nose. We walked up to the man, with me leading our trio. When we were within a few feet, I noticed that he was the only person that I had met in Hellville so far that was taller than me.

"Hey." I greeted him, waving slightly.

"What's up, little man?" He asked me, his voice a deep bass.

"C'mon, I'm not that much shorter than you." I retorted.

The Arcanine half-breed chuckled lightly, his deep, booming laugh filling the room even with such a small noise, as he replied, "Heh, good point, kiddo. So, what can I do you for?"

"We'd like to enter the Halloween party." I told him.

"Well, I'll let you in, after you do something for me." He told us.

Slightly confused, but seeing no reason to deny the request, I replied, "Sure. What do you want?"

"Can you tell me just what in Arceus's name you're dressed as?" He asked me, surprising me slightly. "Ever since you walked in I've been trying to think of what you could be dressed as, but I can't quite place my finger on it."

I chuckled, before answering, doing a small dramatic bow, "Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, at your service." I whipped out my straight razor, flipping it open, as I added, "Need a trim?"

"Heh, nice costume." He complimented me. "I advise watching yourself when you pull that little blade out, though. I'm technically supposed to take it from you, but you don't really seem like the type to just start stabbing randomly."

I was about to reply, when I heard something. Voices. Specifically, Zach's voice. I held up my hand, signaling for everyone to be quiet. I cocked my arm back, aiming at the divider between the two wooden doors. Just as the door opened, I flung my razor forward. It stuck into the wall, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere, as a shocked squeak sounded from the other side of the door. The door slowly opened, revealing the rest of our "family", their eyes wide, and Zach in the front, standing in a cartoon fashioned scared pose, his arms up to defend himself. At this sight, the four of us burst out laughing, the Arcanine half-breed's voice causing ours to all but fade into the background.

"So, what happened to being all bad and scary tonight, Zach?" The Arcanine breed joked. "Suddenly forget which way it goes?"

The Zoroark breed dropped his defensive pose, before replying, "Fuck you, Arron. I wasn't scared, just startled. Besides, let's see you stand up to a flying fucking blade."

Arron continued laughing, saying, "Oh, I've done it multiple times, little man. Taken a few, too."

Zach just growled in response, as I went over to grab my razor from the wall.

"Calm down, man." I told my costumed friend. "It was just a joke, just like the one that you played on Kelsea earlier."

"Except mine couldn't fucking kill her!" Zach replied, still rather outraged.

"Yeah, and mine wouldn't kill you." I told him. "Trust me, I've thrown blades enough to know where they will go when thrown. You were in no danger."

Zach chose not to reply, as I pulled my razor from the wall.

"Sorry about that, by the way." I apologized. "On hindsight, damaging the wall probably wasn't the best idea."

"It's fine, kiddo." Arron reassured me. "Umi doesn't normally care about some minor damage. Besides, she always has the entire place repaired after Halloween. After all, the party goers can get pretty fucking rowdy."

"Speaking of which," Zach said, "can we go in?"

"Of course, little man." Arron replied, moving aside. "Have fun, and don't get too wasted. I know that none of you kids are of legal age."

"Then shouldn't you be telling us not to drink at all?" Haru pointed out.

Arron shrugged, replying, "It's a party. It's gonna happen."

My boyfriend just shrugged in response, as we entered the next room. When we were all inside, I stopped short. The room was fucking gigantic! It was at least three times larger than the school's cafeteria, with the domed ceiling making it seem even larger. Looking around in the dimly lit room, I saw that there were some stereotypical Halloween decorations around, such as bats and cobwebs, as well as multiple unseen fog machines constantly coating the floor in a thick mist, while bright, multicolored lasers fired around the room, periodically illuminating the room more. Across the room, visible high over the heads of the hundreds, possibly thousands, of costumed attendees, I could see an extremely raised platform, where a live band stood, with an empty deck in front of them, one used to make EDM.

"Holy shit." I heard Luroi comment behind me.

"Yep." I agreed, my eyes scanning the room. "This is some outrageous shit."

"Heh, told you so." Zach said.

I was about to reply, when I heard a female voice shout out, "Zachy!"

At the call, I turned to Haru, who mouthed out, "Zachy?"

I just shrugged in response, as I was suddenly knocked back by a leaping body. I spun to look at the person who pushed me aside, to see that Zach was currently in the middle of a hug with a Vaporeon half-breed, her species being told by her tail, ears, fin, and slightly blue tinted skin.

"Hey, Umi." Zach replied, as they released each other. "I see that you're enjoying the party."

"Absolutely!" Umi answered, spinning in a circle, allowing me to recognize her costume as a wedding dress and veil, ringed with dead flowers. "After all, who doesn't love a good party?"

"Good point." Zach agreed. He suddenly became aware of the fact that we were all looking at the pair, so he said, "Oh, Umi. Allow me to introduce you to my housemates." He pointed to Caius first, saying, "The punk DJ in the back is Caius. Or, as he would be called for the night, H1 F1d3l17y."

"Hey." Umi greeted cheerfully. "Love your costume. Although, from what I hear, the headphones are a normal thing."

Caius chuckled, before replying, "Indeed they are. Normally green ones, though, but blue seemed to fit more with my costume."

"Indeed they do." The Vaporeon breed replied. Zach next pointed to Luroi, about to introduce him, before Umi cut him off, saying, "Wait. Let me guess on the rest!" Zach just nodded in response, as Umi inspected Luroi for a few seconds, before guessing, "Luroi? Or, should I say, Linkroi?"

Luroi smiled at her, answering, "That would be I. Hadn't thought about going by Linkroi tonight, but I do like it."

Umi laughed, before replying, "Well, I shall call you by it, then." She then turned to Kelsea, before saying, "Kelsea. Unbelievably easy."

Kelsea chuckled, before asking, "How, because I'm the only human?"

"Nope." Umi replied. "Just seem very calm right now, especially for being in a party."

Kelsea nodded to the older woman, before saying, "Thanks. I try to remain collected normally."

Umi nodded back, telling her, "Well, mission accomplished." The Vaporeon breed then turned towards Ice, and seemed to think for a few seconds, before blurting out, "Ice. The house's own little flirt."

Ice smiled to her, replying, "Of course. Others may call me a slut, but I prefer more fun."

Umi chuckled, before telling her, "My point of view exactly, dear. Although, with a body as sexy as yours, I can't imagine that you've stayed all that pure."

Ice laughed nervously, before replying, "Actually, I have. Still a virgin, to this day."

"Really?" Umi asked, obviously shocked. "Well, I imagine that whatever guy that you end up with will be very lucky." She glanced over to me, before adding, "Speaking of which." She stepped in front of me, saying, "So, I assume that this handsome Umbreon here is the oh-so amazing Veil?"

I chuckled, before replying, "I don't know about handsome and amazing, but that'd be me."

"Oh, nonsense." Umi told me. "I swear, you must be the sexiest motherfucker that I've ever laid eyes on." She paused for a second, before adding, "Well, except for your Glaceon friend there. Ice, your body is one that I'd kill to have and kill to have some intimate time exploring."

I chuckled again, agreeing, "Wouldn't we all?"

I watched as Ice blushed visibly, before starting to collapse, a wide smile spreading across her face. As her legs buckled beneath her, I stuck my arms out, catching the Glaceon in my arms.

"What's up with her?" Luroi asked.

"I discovered this morning that she damn near faints when I compliment her." I replied, chuckling lightly.

"She'll be fine in a few seconds, don't worry." Kelsea told us.

Within a few seconds, Ice had vacated my arms, regaining her footing. I glanced at her, to see that she was still blushing.

Umi laughed lightly, saying, "Interesting little super power, Veil." Her gaze switched to Haru, as she asked, "So, is this rather spiffy Luxray the one called Haru? Our boy Veil's boyfriend?"

Haru nodded in response, answering, "Indeed I am."

"Well, I hope that you don't mind my complimenting your boyfriend here." The Vaporeon said.

Haru chuckled, replying, "Why would I have any issue with someone telling him the truth? Except that, to me, he's the sexiest motherfucker that I've ever seen."

"Well, you rank in the top five, as well." Umi told him. "Really, all of you are pretty good looking." She peered around me, adding, "Even you, Wisp. Don't think that I didn't notice you hiding behind Veil here. I know all about your shyness, despite your rather sexy choice of clothing."

Her comment caused me to become aware of the fact that Wisp was currently hiding behind me. I looked behind me, to see that the Flareon, was almost pressing up to me, she was so close, and she seemed slightly scared.

"Th-Thanks." Wisp replied, nodding to Umi.

The Vaporeon breed smiled back, commenting, "How adorable." She stood back up, saying, "Well, I guess that I should let you kids get to enjoying the party. But first, Veil, how about a friendly little hug?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing the true intentions.  _Right. Friendly._

But, seeing no reason to deny it, I replied, "Sure."

Umi smiled at me, before standing on her toes and hugging me.

As I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same to me, she whispered in my ear, "I can see why Haru loves you so much. Not to mention, why Ice and Wisp lust for you."

Shocked at her knowledge, I froze slightly as she pulled away.

"Well, by kids. Have fun." She told us, before giving me a quick peck on the cheek and sauntering off, making sure to sway her hips with each step.

"Well, she's interesting." Caius observed.

"Indeed she is." I agreed.

"So, shall we all go off and adventure?" Luroi asked.

"Sure." Zach said.

Without another word, Luroi, Zach and Caius left our group.

Kelsea turned to Ice, and asked, "So, wanna go float around? Try and make some friends? Fuck up any assholes that try and grope us?"

Ice smiled, replying, "Hell yeah." As they walked away, she called back, "See you guys. Tell us if you decide to leave early."

As they walked off, I turned to Wisp and Haru, suggesting, "Wanna go find a place to chill and grab some drinks?"

"Sure." Haru replied, with Wisp nodding in agreement.

I took to the head of our trio, leading us to start skirting the perimeter of the room. Eventually, I found a corner with some chairs and tables, somewhat near the bar, that was somewhat depopulated. Haru sat down at one of the tables, in one of the rather comfy armchairs, while Wisp and I went to grab drinks.

"So," I began, starting up some conversation as we walked, "I've noticed how much more social you're getting to us."

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked. "I mean, I live with you guys, so I'll be spending a lot of time around you guys anyway."

"Yeah, I can see the logic in that." I agreed. "I've also noticed how much you've changed recently."

"How so?" She asked me.

"Well, you've just started acting more like Ice, I guess." I told her. "You've been more social, haven't been wearing your really concealing clothes."

The Flareon was about to reply, when someone stumbled into her, pulling her into a sloppy hug.

"Hey, babe." The man slurred drunkenly. "How about you and me have some alone time?"

Wisp just froze up, standing there, doing nothing.

Taking the initiative, I grabbed the man by his collar, pulling him off of her.

I slung him around to face me, glaring down at the drunken fuck, growling out, "Or I could just rip out your fucking vocal cord and jump rope with it."

The man stared up at me, the fear evident in his eye, before he ripped himself from my grip and ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Stupid fuck." I commented, turning back to Wisp. Upon seeing her, I noticed that she was still frozen, just standing there, so I said, "Hey, Wisp? You there?"

She suddenly jolted back to reality, looking at me, asking, "What?"

"Nothing." I replied. "Let's go and grab those drinks."

The Flareon nodded in response, and we continued to the bar.  _She seemed so scared. So shocked. So uncomfortable._ We continued walking, this time in silence. Within a few seconds, we reached the bar, and I gave the man running it our drink order.

As he walked off, I asked Wisp, "So, how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"It's alright." She replied. "I mean, it's the first one that I've been to, so there is that."

"Same for me." I told her. "I like it, though."

As silence once again befell us, my eyes started watching Wisp. She kept fidgeting on her stool, constantly moving, her face periodically growing a look of displeasure or discomfort. As my attention went back to roaming, I got lost in random thoughts. I was snapped out of it, however, by someone shoving into me. I went to yell at whoever hit me, when I saw that Wisp was currently being pulled from her seat, by another drunken fuck.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go dance." He told her. "I wanna so those titties bounce!"

I growled deeply, getting up from my own seat and stalking over to him.

"Hey, asshole." I addressed him.

He spun around to face me, before asking, "What the fuck do you want?"

"For you to release the Flareon." I replied.

"Like hell I will." He retorted. "She's my slut, not yours. Get your own whore."

Snapping, I shot my hand out, wrapping it around his throat.

"What the fuck did you just call her?" I growled out, starting to squeeze his neck.

He didn't respond, obviously, so I just gripped his throat tighter. I continued adding pressure, until his struggling started to weaken. I then threw him away from us, before whipping around to see that Wisp was once again being harassed by drunk assholes. One was currently groping her ass, while another was tugging at her shirt, having already partially torn it off, just low enough to reveal a little more cleavage.

"Hey, cocksuckers!" I called to them, stalking over to them. "Let her the fuck go." The two men didn't respond, instead just continuing to grope the obviously frightened Flareon, so I yelled, "Hey! Go fuck yourself and leave her alone!"

They just continued groping her, both of them beginning to actually lick and suck on her flesh. I looked at Wisp's petrified eyes, and the message was clear. Help. I tore the one on her breasts off, causing a hole to be ripped in the shirt.

I held in the air by his collar, before getting in his face and growling, "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said, go fuck yourself!"

With that, I threw him away, into a wall, which he hit, before slumping to the floor, unconscious. I then whipped around, before grabbing Wisp's other potential rapist. I threw him off of her, but he grabbed onto my arm.

"Let go, or I snap your hand off." I threatened.

"Give me back the whore." The man told me.

Instead of responding, I grabbed his arm, before flipping him onto the ground, easily removing his drunken grip on my arm. I then held up his arm by his hand, before stomping on his elbow, snapping the bone. He shouted in pain as I dropped his hand, turning to Wisp, to see that she was finally not being harassed. I looked at her shirt, to see that the hole was on her right breast, just above her nipple, but still exposing far more of her orange furred breast than I was comfortable with, and I could tell by the petrified look in her eyes that she agreed. As quickly as possible, I unbuttoned my vest, as well as my shirt, leaving my black chest open to the world, before slipping them onto Wisp and buttoning them up. I then wrapped my arm around the silent Flareon, and led her to the bar. I got our drinks from the confused bartender, before returning to Haru, who looked just as confused.

"Why is she wearing you clothes?" Haru asked me, as we sat down.

"That was the question that I was about to ask you, myself." A voice came from behind me.

I turned around, to see that Caius was at my back, crouched down.

"How did I miss you approaching him?" Haru asked. "I mean, you look like a punk Christmas tree."

The Sceptile breed just shrugged, replying, "Fuck if I know." I turned his attention back to me, before asking, "So, why is she in your shirt?"

"Some drunk piece of shit tried to tear hers off, so I gave her mine." I told the guys.

Caius slipped his jacket off, handing it to me, saying, "Here, put this on. I'd hurry, too, before Ice or Umi sees you shirtless."

"Thanks." I told him, slipping the jacket on. "I'd hate to have them throwing themselves at me in public." I glanced over at Wisp, her face still petrified, and asked, "Hey, can you guys let me talk to Wisp in private for a minute? It shouldn't take too long."

Haru and Caius looked at each other, confused looks on their faces, but nodded anyway, before walking off. I turned to Wisp, already thinking through my sentences.

I took her hands in mine, turning her to look at me, and said, "Wisp, you've got to stop this."

She finally snapped out of her stupor, replying, "What? Stop what?"

I sighed, telling her, "Acting like Ice. I know that that's why you've been acting differently recently."

"But I'm not!" Wisp defended. I gave her a deadpanned look, and she sighed, relenting, "Fine. Yes, I've been acting like Ice."

"You need to stop it." I told her.

"But I don't want to." The Flareon complained. "I have to do it."

"Oh? And why is this?" I asked.

"Because." She said, looking away.

"Because what?" I pressed, already knowing the answer.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Wisp looked up at me, tears in her eyes, replying, "Because it's the only way to get you to think that I look cute."

I sighed, pulling the Flareon to my chest, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Wisp, that's not true." I told her. "I find you just as cute as Ice."

"In a little sister way, maybe." She retorted. "But I want it to be more than that. I heard you and Haru talking the other day, talking about how it'd be interesting to have a harem."

Now it was my turn to freeze, before replying, "You heard that?"

"Yes." She told me through her tears. "I did. And I thought that being part of your harem would be cool, even if it was just a PG-13 harem. So, I wanted to get you to find me attractive, just like you do Ice and Haru."

I took her head from my chest, to where she was facing me. As my hands were currently preoccupied in our hug, I took the normal Pokemon approach, and licked her tears from her fur.

"I do find you attractive, Wisp." I told her. "On the same level as Ice and Haru."

"Really?" She asked me, her tears slowing and a small smile beginning to form on her face.

"Of course." I told her.

I was about to continue, but she cut me off by hugging me tightly.

"Thank you, Veil." She said into my shoulder. "Thank you so much."

"Of course, Wisp." I told her, hugging her back.

We broke apart, and I saw that her previously petrified and sad expression was replaced with one of utmost joy.

"But I don't find this attractive." I told her, motioning to her clothes.

"What, the costume?" She asked me, confused.

"Not just that, but how you've been dressing in all recently." I told her. "That's Ice's style, not yours. She enjoys dressing like that. I can tell that you don't."

Wisp looked at her feet, her ears drooping slightly, replying, "No, I don't. I don't like all of the attention it gives me, and I hate how guys think that I'm giving them an open invitation to feel me up."

"Guys think that because most guys are horrendous people that just check girls out all of the time." I told her. "I'm not one of those guys. Personally, I think that your shy personality is really cute. You look really adorable in your normal clothes, really."

"Really?" Wisp asked me. "You mean that I don't have to dress like this to have you be attracted to me?"

I chuckled lightly, replying, "Of course not. You look amazing no matter what, but you look the best in your normal clothes. They're just more you, for lack of a better term."

Wisp nodded to me, before hugging me again.

"Thanks, Veil." She said.

I hugged her back, responding, "Of course, Wisp."

We released each other, and she smiled up at me. Without thinking, I leaned over, and planted a kiss on her lips, before quickly pulling away.

She sat there, wide eyed and blushing, visible even underneath her fur, as I smirked, calling out, "Guys, you can come back now."

Caius and Haru returned, with Haru taking his spot across from me and Caius to my right. We sat there, just talking and drinking our drinks, as the party continued around us. After a few hours, I heard some screaming start from over by the door, and the music stopped. Our heads whipped around to the door, trying to see through the crowd.

"What the hell is going on?" Caius asked.

"Not sure." I replied. "Let's go check it out."

The others nodded, and we all got up. We began snaking our way through the crowd, until we got to a clearing in front of the door. Once we arrived, I was shocked to find four men, all wearing masks and body armour, military grade assault rifles in hand, standing there, aiming at the crowd. I looked at the one up front, whom I presume to be the leader, and saw that he had a hostage.

"Umi!" I shouted, upon recognizing the hostage.

She locked eyes with me, and her gaze told me to stay back.

"Alright, everyone," the leader called out, "stay the fuck back, and no one gets hurt."

With that, they started skirting the room, heading for the lifted floor where the band stood, with the crowd retreating as they went.

"We've got to stop them." Caius whispered to me, as the armed men made their way to the lifted floor.

"But how?" Wisp asked. "They could hurt Umi."

"Just let me think of something." I told them. "Give me a second."

We continued watching them, until they finally got up onto the platform, pushing the band members out of the way.

The leader went to the microphone, before calling out, "Now then. We don't want to hurt any of you guys, we're just here for your valuables. So, if everyone will just empty their pockets, then we'll be on our way."

There was silence at their words.

"Now then, who wants to be first to give us your shit?" He asked.

Quickly going over my plan in my head, I raised my hand, calling out, "I'll do it!"

The leader appeared to do a double take, before laughing, replying, "Seriously? If you really want to, then come on up."

I nodded back, before beginning to weave through the crowd, not paying attention to the shocked exclamations from my friends and boyfriend. When I got to the front, the leader came up to a table. He stood there, his gun aimed at me, and I saw Umi's eyes tracking me.

"All of the shit, on the table." The masked man told me.

"Of course." I replied, beginning to reach into my pockets.

First, I took out my money, which I laid on the table. Next, I pulled out my phone, intentionally, yet stealthily, starting up  _All Hallows Evil_ by Fearless Vampire Killers as I did so.

"Whoops." I said, mocking shock. "Hadn't meant to do that. I'll turn it off after I finish emptying my pockets for you kind gentlemen."

"Then hurry the fuck up, kid." The leader growled out.

"Of course." I told him.

I reached into my pocket, my hand closing on the last thing in there: my straight razor. I flipped it open in my pocket, already concentrating on my plan. With lightning fast speed, I whipped the razor from my pocket, before sending it flying through the air towards the leader. He had not time to react to the flying blade, so it hit him in his arm, the same one holding Umi back. He leapt back in shock, allowing Umi to get free. Not missing a beat, she took off running to me. She slid over the table, which I flipped over, causing my phone and money to fall next to me, just as a few bullets were fired off, hitting the table.

"Everybody, get the fuck out!" I shouted over the now screaming crowd.

"Oh no you don't!" The leader shouted back over the microphone. "Zip, get the others in here, now!"

 _Others?_ At his words, windows and doors broke open, and other masked and armed figures came launching in.

"Everybody, get the fuck down!" They started shouting out.

The crowd immediately dropped to the floor, lying on their stomachs. As they did this, the leader of the group leapt over the table that we were using for cover, before pointing his gun at us.

"You stupid little fuck!" He shouted at us. "I was going to let you go! But now I have to fucking kill you!"

He was about to pull the trigger, when another gunshot rang out. There was a burst of blood from his neck, followed by his body dropping to the ground. I looked over at the source of the bullet, to see a cloaked figure, a pistol pointed our way.

"Hurry, grab the gun!" The figure shouted at us, the voice indicating a male. "When these fuckers realize what just happened, all hell will break loose."

I nodded, grabbing the leader's assault rifle.  _Alright, fairly normal weapon. Nothing more than an M-16A4. Three round burst. Just point and shoot. Been a while since I've shot a gun, let alone at someone, but I should be able to do it efficiently._  As predicted, the other three men began firing at us, as their reinforcements all turned to see what was happening. As they did this, I saw the rest of my housemates look at me, and I gave them a quick nod. At my signal, they all leapt up, knocking down the men closest to them. And then all hell broke loose. Bullets went everywhere. Most of them off to the ceiling, coming from the guns of the tackled men. People leapt up, rushing toward the doors. I took the opportunity of chaos to pop up, the gun in my hands. I aimed it at the first of the three distracted squad members, before pulling the trigger. Three shots launched from the barrel, each hitting the man in his stomach. As he dropped, the other two turned to me, but I quickly hit them as well. Without wasting a second, I took off towards another masked man, this one fighting over his gun with Luroi. I gripped my gun by the barrel, before running past the man, swinging the assault rifle like a baseball bat. The butt of the gun hit him in the temple, and he collapsed. Without waiting for any form of thanks, I continued running. I was cut off by a gun butt to my nose. I fell on my back, already feeling the blood start to pour from the no doubt broken body part. I looked up to see my attacker had a gun to my head. He was about to pull the trigger, when he froze. After a few seconds, a long blade made of ice stabbed out of his stomach, coated with blood. His body dropped next to me, revealing that Ice had been behind him.

"Nobody hurts my Veil-kun, motherfucker." She growled out, spitting on the still breathing man, as he tried to crawl away.

The Glaceon held out her hand, and I accepted it, allowing her to help me up.

"Ice, you do realize that you probably just killed him, right?" I asked her, shocked, when I returned to my feet.

"Of course. But no one touches my Veil-kun without my say-so." She told me. "Besides, you just shot three guys in the stomach."

"Yes, but I've done that before." I told her, wiping my face on Caius's jacket sleeve. "So it's not like I'm not used to it."

"Wait, you've killed people before?" Ice asked me, shocked.

I was about to reply, when I heard Haru shout out.

"We'll talk later." I told Ice, before leaping through the sea of running party-goers.

I dashed through, launching off a few shots at any of the attackers that I saw, heading for where the shout came from. I eventually found Haru, pinned to the ground, with two men on top of him. Without thinking, I brought the gun to my shoulder, before emptying a burst into each of the men's heads. Haru froze at my actions, so I kicked the bodies off of him, before helping him up.

"You alright?" I asked my boyfriend.

He tried to stand, only to hiss in pain and crumple on to me at the contact of his right foot on the ground.

"No, I think that they sprained or broke something." He told me. I lifted him up to where I was helping support him, as he asked, "You do realize that you killed them, right?"

"Don't care." I replied. "No one hurts my boyfriend when I'm around. Now, c'mon. I'll take you outside."

We started walking to the door, but we were cut off by multiple men jumping out in front of us. I was panicking to pull up my assault rifle, when multiple shots rang out, causing the men to drop. I looked for the source, to once again find that it was the cloaked man. He rushed over to us, dropping his pistol on the floor.

"Here, hand him to me." He said, grabbing Haru's other side. "You can take out anyone that gets in our way."

I nodded, releasing my boyfriend. The man took my place in helping Haru walk, and we continued to the door. As we went, I continued launching out rounds at any attackers that I saw, dropping all of them. We eventually made it to the door, which I pushed open. As we left the building, the music from my phone faded into the background. When we got outside, I immediately noticed the hulking form of Arron sitting on the sidewalk nearby, as an EMT bandaged his arm. Looking around, I saw that ambulances had already arrived, and police were currently pulling up.

"Go sit Haru with him." I told the man, signaling to Arron. "I need to tell the cops that the others are still in there."

The man nodded, as did Haru, and I rushed to the cops, just as they got out.

One of them noticed me, and he aimed his pistol at me, calling out, "Hey, drop the gun!"

Complying, I sat the weapon on the ground, putting my hands up.

"Listen, I'm not responsible for this." I told them. "Myself and my friends were just here for the party, when all hell broke loose. All of my friends are still inside. They're the guys that are fighting that don't have masks on."

The cop nodded to me, giving no other response, as they all rushed past me. I turned around, ready to go thank the man who helped me, but I was greeted with no sight of him.

"Where did he go?" I called to Haru.

"Don't know." The Luxray replied, shrugging. "Just disappeared."

I sighed, choosing not to pursue a ghost. As rain started to fall from the now cloudy sky, I walked over to Haru and Arron, before sitting down. As I did so, Haru leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Tonight has been interesting." He said.

"Yep." I agreed.

I pulled my boyfriend closer to me, kissing between his ears. As I looked around, I saw the masked figure on a nearby roof. Deciding not to draw attention to him, I merely nodded my thanks. He nodded back, allowing me a glimpse of a tan muzzle under the hood. With that, he took off running across the rooftops, disappearing into the night.

I yawned, my attention returning to Haru, as I said, "Arceus, I'm tired."

My words were met with the sound of small snoring. I looked down to see that Haru had fallen asleep next to me. I smiled at the sleeping Luxray, pulling him closer.

"I tell you," Arron vocalized, "I've had some interesting days while working here, but this one takes the cake."

I just nodded in response, to tired and worried to speak.  _Who the hell was that guy?_


	11. Talk About How Amazing You are in Bed

**Talk About How Amazing You are in Bed**

"We are here at the recently attacked Shellville Pokemon Gym, run by Water leader Umi Nakayori, as it is reopened to the public after the attempted armed robbery almost two weeks ago." The female news reporter said on the TV, as the crowd of people behind her began funneling into the aforementioned Gym. "The Gym was attacked almost two weeks ago, on Halloween night, by a large group of masked men, all armed with military grade weaponry. The assault would have been fruitful, and the team may have gotten away, if not for some quick thinking by a teen known as Veil Hikura from a small town by the name of Shyonyo."

As she spoke, a picture of my face appeared on the screen, and Haru snuggled closer to me, careful not to hit his injured ankle on the couch.

"The Umbreon morph has recently become a temporary resident of Shellville, living in a house owned by one Sven Reames." She continued. "He is joined in the house by seven other teens: a Glaceon morph by the name of Ice Hale; another Umbreon morph known as Luroi Zakinthos; a girl named Kelsea Cunnington; Zoroark half-breed, who is also an employee at the Gym, called Zach Cypher; the owner of the house's daughter, Wisp Reames; a Sceptile half-breed by the name of Caius; and a Luxray morph named Haru Zoichi."

"Y'know, you never mentioned that you're from Shyonyo." Haru pointed out, drawing my attention from the newscast.

"Had I not?" I asked. He shook his furry head, so I shrugged in response, adding, "Just never came up, I guess. Hadn't thought about it, really."

"Well, I wish that it had come up earlier." He told me. "I'm from Tokyoki, one town over."

"Really?" I inquired. He nodded, and I commented, "Interesting. So, over next summer, we could visit each other."

My Luxray boyfriend chuckled, replying, "You say that as if I'm not going to come home with you at the end of the school year."

I laughed lightly in response, pulling him into a deep kiss. We held the embrace for multiple seconds, before the sound of a throat being cleared broke us apart. I looked to the living room doorway, where the sound came from, to find that Caius was standing there, an amused look on his face.

I sighed, asking, "Why do you guys always have to come in here in the most inopportune moments?"

"Why do you two constantly make out on the couch, rather than in your room?" The Sceptile breed countered.

I glared at him playfully, responding, "Touché." He stuck his tongue out at me, as I asked, "So, what's up?"

"Kels and I are going to go hang out at the mall." He informed me. "Wanted to know if you two wanted to join."

"Sure." I replied. "Better than sitting here, watching the fucking news."

"Think that I'll pass." Haru said. "It's annoying as fuck to walk without using this foot, especially using the crutches."

As he finished his sentence, his eyes trailed down his left leg, ending at his sprained ankle.

"Oh." I said, trailing off slightly. "I'll stay, then."

"No, go ahead and go." Haru insisted. "I'll be fine."

"No, I'm fine with staying and keeping you company." I replied. "It's fine."

The Luxray sighed, as he told me, "Just fucking go, Veil. I'll be fine hanging out here today. Besides, I can just chill and watch TV all day. Or play games. I'll be fine."

I was about to reply, when a certain peppy voice added, "And I'll be hanging out with him." At this statement, Ice entered the room, before plopping down in one of the armchairs, before adding, "We'll have fun together, right Haru?"

"Absolutely." He replied. He turned to me, saying, "So go and hang out with them, Veil."

I hesitated for a second, asking, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." Haru insisted.

"C'mon, Veil. Haru and I can have some friendship time together." Ice added. "Y'know, do some normal friendshippy things. Watch some movies, play some games, talk about how amazing we imagine you are in bed."

At her statement, we all looked at her oddly.

"What?" She defended. "C'mon, Haru, don't act like you haven't thought about it."

At this, my eyes shot to Haru. Under my gaze, he appeared somewhat shy, not making eye contact. I chuckled lightly at how obvious he made the answer, before kissing him on the tip of his nose, scratching between his ears.

As I pulled away, I whispered out, just loud enough for him to hear, "Maybe we can put those theories of yours to rest soon, my fluffy little kitten."

I felt the Luxray freeze at my words, causing me to chuckle as I sat upright again.

I rose, telling the other two morphs, "Alright then. If you insist, then I shall go."

I bent down to the still stunned Haru, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, my fluffy kitten." I told him. "I'll be back later today."

He finally broke from his spell, nodding back at me, replying, "Alright. See you soon."

I then went over to Ice, before giving her a small kiss between her ears, causing her to freeze up.

"Thanks for keeping him company." I told her. "I appreciate it."

She stared up at me, eyes wide, before physically shaking her head, replying, "Yeah, of course, Veil-kun. Any time."

I nodded to her, before going over to Caius. Looking at him, I noticed a slightly hurt look in his eyes, as well as some anger.  _I've got to talk to him about that. And then I need to find a way to get some info from Ice on her opinion of him. Shouldn't be too hard, really. I can just offer her a kiss, and she'd probably tell me everything. Hell, offer sex, and I'd be able to get anything. Not that I had thought about having sex with her or anything._

"We gonna go?" I asked Caius.

He shook himself from his spell, replying, "Oh. Right. We just need to wait for Kelsea."

I nodded, before feeling my pocket start to vibrate. I reached into it, confused, going for my phone.

"Who the hell would be calling me?" I voiced, as the others looked at me.

I pulled my phone out, before looking at the screen.  _Oh. Shit._

"Um, hold on." I told the others. "I have to take this."

Without another word, I stepped out of the room, followed by exiting the house. I took a deep breath, before answering the call and putting the phone to my ear.

"Veil, what the hell did you think that you were doing?" The female voice on the other end of the call shouted at me. "You could have been killed!" I tried to answer, only to be cut off as she continued, "We just saw it on the news, and they say it happened two weeks ago! Why didn't we hear anything about it? Why didn't you tell us that you could have been hurt?"

She paused allowing me to finally speak, and I made my first words, "Mother, please calm down. I'm fine. Everyone is fine." I paused for a moment, before adding, "Well, except for Haru. He sprained his ankle."

"But someone could have been killed!" My mother shouted in return. "And from what I've heard and read, others were killed, specifically by you!"

I sighed, about to reply, as I heard a male voice quietly say, "Charlotte, my dear, please hand me the phone. I believe that your tone and reaction may end up stressing Veil out."

My mother made a small intake of breath, causing me to believe that she was now going to turn on my father, before letting out a sigh, relenting, "Very well. Here."

I let out a sigh of relief, as I heard my Umbreon father's voice ask, "Veil? Are you still there?"

"Yes, father." I replied. "I haven't hung up."

"Good." He told me. "Now, would you please give me a recap on what happened?"

"Very well." I complied. "My friends and I went to Umi's Gym for her annual Halloween party. While we were there, a group of men attacked. They took Umi hostage, telling everyone to empty their pockets, or she'd die. So, I acted. I got Umi from them, and fought my way out, as I had Haru with me, and he was injured."

"Alright. Sounds about like what I've heard so far." He told me. "So, I've heard that you may have fired upon, and possibly killed, multiple men. Is that true?"

"Y-Yes. It is." I replied, nervous of his reaction.

"Very well." He said, surprising me. "Now, will this cause any trouble in the future?"

"No, it shouldn't." I replied. "At least not legally. They declared it self defense, and I was let off."

"Then I see no reason to worry about it." He told me. "After all, it isn't the first time that this has happened. Just please don't do it anymore."

"Of course." I agreed. "I didn't want to, but it was either them or myself and my friends."

"Alright then." My father said. "Now, to move to another, less mood dampening, topic, how are you and Haru doing?"

I froze for a second, before stuttering out, "W-What do you mean?"

My father chuckled on the other end, replying, "Oh, c'mon, Veil. Did you really expect me to not pick up on it? With how much you talk about him in our calls, did you really think that I wouldn't realize that he's your boyfriend?"

I sighed, responding, "Yeah, good point. But, yeah, he is my boyfriend. Has been for a while now."

"Well, that's good." My father told me, the happiness in his voice clear. "It's nice to see that going to school there has benefited you."

I chuckled back, replying, "Yeah, it's nice. Thanks for setting it up for me."

"Of course." He replied. He let out a small sigh, before commenting, "Arceus, you kids are growing up. Even your sister found a boyfriend."

"Really?" I asked, both shocked and worried.

"Yep." He replied. "A nice Mightyena half-breed by the name of Mitchell."

"That's nice." I told him, my worry still choking me. "Is-Is she home right now?"

"No, sorry." He responded. "She and Mitch went out on a double date with Hannah and Sebastian. They just left, so they won't be back for a few hours. Sorry. I know how much you like to talk to her."

"N-No, it's fine." I reassured him, despite a jolt of disappointment shooting through me. "Just… Could you tell her I said hello?"

"Of course, Veil." He told me.

"Alright. Thanks." I answered. "Anyway, I should get going. Caius, Kelsea, and I are going to go to the mall. I need to grab a jacket while we're there."

"Have you still not replaced it from that battle at school?" He asked me. "Well, anyway, I'll let you go. Your mother and I love you."

"Yeah, love you too." I replied, followed by the silence that an empty call brings.

I let out a sigh, falling back against the door. I slid down it, phone in hands, to a sitting position, my legs spread out in front of me.  _Arceus, has she really found someone? Someone who actually is interested in her? I hope that this relationship works out for her. With all of the shit that she's been through, she deserves something good to happen in life. Maybe I could get her to video chat soon. Possibly introduce me to Mitchell._ I chuckled lightly.  _Arceus, I'm one protective brother. Granted, Sebastian is the same way over her. One of the only friends that I ever made in that place._ I was snapped from my thoughts by the door that I was leaning on beginning to open. I shot up, standing quickly. I spun around to see that it was Caius and Kelsea, both with confused looks on their faces, and jackets matching their normal clothes thrown on.

"Veil?" Caius asked me. "Were you sitting on the ground?"

"Yes." I replied quickly.

"Why." Kelsea asked me.

Quickly blurting out the first thing that came to me, I answered, "It looked soft."

The two looked at me, confused, before Caius pointed out, "So, you thought that the concrete that we are standing on looked soft? This hard fucking material that hurts to fall on just from standing up looked soft to you?"

"Yes." I replied, keeping a straight face.

There was a moment of silence, before Kelsea said, "Okay then."

After a few seconds, I asked, "Are we going now?"

"Yeah, sure." Caius replied, somewhat hesitantly.

I nodded back, and we set off down the driveway. We left the property all of us falling in step. As we went down the street, I heard a clap of thunder overhead, drawing my attention to the dark sky above.

Caius whistled at the observation, stating, "Looks like it's going to rain soon."

As he spoke, a few drops of rain pattered down next to me, hitting the sidewalk.

"Spoke to soon, my friend." I commented.

"Quite." Kelsea agreed.

As the rain continued dropping, the sidewalk was quickly vacated, leaving us alone outside, save for the passing cars.

"Well, now I wish that I had my jacket." I commented, as the others zipped up their own, flipping the hoods onto their heads.

"Could be worse." Kelsea stated. "It could be snowing."

I chuckled, replying, "I wish that it was snowing. I love the cold. Makes me hate the fact that it hasn't dropped below sixty yet."

"Well, you should be happy next week, then." Caius told me. "It's not meant to get higher than forty or so all of next week."

"Nice." I commented. "I may not feel temperatures too much, but cold ones are fucking amazing."

As we spoke, the small patter of rain quickly became a downpour, leaving my fur soaked in seconds. I let out a sigh, feeling the damp fur weighing me down some.

"Arceus, this is annoying." I commented. "Especially after showering this morning."

"Wanna borrow my jacket?" Caius offered. "I mean, you've worn one of mine before."

"No, I'm fine." I reassured him. "Just rather annoyed. And, besides, we're almost at the mall, and I plan on grabbing one there. Thanks, though."

The Sceptile breed nodded to me, as we took a turn, causing the mall to come in sight. We entered the parking lot, heading for the sliding glass doors. Upon entering the building, I shook my fur out, ditching the snow that rested on my shoulders.

"So," I asked the two, "any specific store you wanna go to?"

"I'd like to pick up some albums and a new pair of headphones." Caius replied.

"Another pair?" Kelsea asked, sounding slightly shocked. The Sceptile breed shrugged, causing the girl to sigh, saying, "Whatever, kid. You really love those things." She turned to me, informing me, "Nothing much, honestly. Mostly just plan on wandering around, waste some time. How about you?"

"Need to grab a new jacket." I replied. "Still haven't bought one yet."

"Yeah, I had noticed that." Kelsea commented. "So, where to first?"

I just shrugged, telling them, "Up to you guys."

"Well, I just plan on hanging with you guys," Kelsea said, "so, I guess that means that you lead, Caius."

He smiled at us, nodding, before calling out, "To F.Y.E!"

* * *

The three of us left F.Y.E, Caius with two small bags and a new pair of headphones around his neck, a small bag in my grip, and two in Kelsea's hands.

"Well, that was fun." I stated.

"Except for the horrendously long line of annoying, screaming teenage girls at the register." Kelsea added.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Caius apologized. "Had I known that the store would be that toxic, I wouldn't have suggested it."

"It's fine." I reassured him. "After all, how would you have known that some shitty boy band released a new album today?"

"Yeah, I guess." He replied. "Still, that took far too long, and we had to fight through the crowd."

"Just stop fretting about it, Caius." Kelsea told the apologetic Sceptile breed. "We still had fun, and we all got stuff."

"And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't massively enjoy watching that girl attempt to carry that cardboard standee out." I added. "That thing was taller than her."

"Indeed." Caius replied, nodding. "So, Hot Topic?"

I noticed that he was looking at me as the last words of the sentence left his tongue, and I rolled my eyes, chuckling lightly, as I replied, "Sure. I need to grab a new jacket."

"I've been looking for some new clothes, as well." Kelsea commented. "And your style seems fun."

I chuckled, and replied, "Thanks. Nice to know that dressing like a freak is fun." I froze for a second, before adding, "At least, I think that that was a compliment."

Kelsea giggled lightly, reassuring me, "Yes, it was."

"C'mon, you two," Caius broke in, checking his phone, "it's getting rather late, and it's meant to hit twenty by nightfall, and it's already snowing."

I nodded, replying, "Got it."

We started through the mall, back towards the aforementioned store, near the entrance.

"Y'know," I began, breaking our personal silence, "I'll never understand the adoration that girls have for boy-bands."

"A pretty face and wavy hair." Kelsea summed up.

"I knew that," I told her, scoffing lightly, "I just don't get why they give a fuck."

"I see your point." Caius added. "I mean, most of these girls that love them are between the ages of ten and fourteen, yet they want to marry their favorite members of the group. Most of the groups have members that are eighteen and up. These girls should be going for someone around their age, not four and five years older. I mean, max, you should go with two years up, unless both are legal adults."

I chuckled, continuing, "And there's the entire concept of a favorite member. With most of these girls, they'll forget about them when the next wavy haired, talentless pretty boy comes along."

"Oh?" Kelsea said. "They're pretty now? So, is Harry Styles your bae?"

I glared at her, replying, "That's just a name for them. And for the record, no, he's not attractive whatsoever. And please don't use that term again. It's atrocious and a figurative slaughtering of the English language."

She chuckled at my response, telling me, "Calm down, Veil. I was joking. And, yeah, he is pretty fucking ugly."

"I'd watch that language," Caius jokingly warned us, "or else the internet may suddenly attempt to crucify you."

"Then fuck the internet." I countered. "Just because it's the common nature of everyone there to attempt to murder someone with replies just because they have a differing opinion, that doesn't mean that I should give a fuck what they say."

"Good point." The Sceptile breed agreed. "So, insult away."

I chuckled at his statement, as we arrived at the store. As we entered the store, we all broke apart, wandering through the small room. I immediately found a jacket, a black one with a white skull on the front. I found my size, grabbed it, and went to find one of the other two. I ended up finding Caius at the shirts, checking out a Deadmau5 shirt.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Just browsing." He replied. "Get your jacket?"

I held the jacket up, answering him.

"Cool." He replied. "Gonna grab anything else?"

"Most likely." I replied. "After all, I love this freak's paradise."

"Why do you call it that?" He asked me. "I mean, you love shopping here."

"It's a joke." I informed him. "A year or so back, I was called a freak for shopping here. Sadly for them, I took it about as insulting as I take being called a fag and a mutant. Not at fucking all."

"Good for you." Caius told me. "Nice to know that you and Ice share the same stance on the matter."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. "Granted, she doesn't really seem to care about many insults, though."

"Nope." Caius said, his voice changing tone slightly. "Not surprised that she likes you, really, with all of your similarities."

"Um, sure." I replied, slightly wary now. "I guess that that makes sense."

"Although, that's most likely too light of a term." He continued, his spiteful tone gaining strength. "Truthfully, she appears to be in love with you. Obsessed, really. She's rather fascinated by everything about you."

"Yeah, I guess." I said, shrinking away from the Sceptile breed.

"I imagine that she dreams of you, really." He pushed, a growl starting to sneak into his voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if she wants no one other than you."

 _I need to stop this._  I reached out to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. I felt him tense up, before he suddenly, whipped around his fist aimed at my head. I froze, prepared for the blow, when a hand suddenly grabbed the Sceptile breed's arm, before shoving it upward. I looked at the owner of the hand, to see that Kelsea had defended me.

She slammed his other arm to the one in her hand, before growling out, "What the fuck do you think that you're doing?"

Switching my focus from Kelsea, I flicked my eyes to our Sceptile breed friend. I looked at his eyes, and I saw a few tears beginning to form in them. He noticed where I was looking, and he quickly whipped his head to the side, hiding attempting to hide his face.

"Let him go, Kels." I told the girl quietly, nudging her gently. She glared at me, confused, but I nodded back, saying, "Please do it."

She hesitated slightly, before releasing his hands, causing them to droop to his side. Without another word, he stormed away from us, exiting the store. I sighed, turning to Kelsea.

"Can you pay for my jacket, Kels?" I asked her. "I should go talk to him."

"Sure." She replied. "Will you tell me what this is about?"

"Possibly." I told her. I handed her the jacket, before kissing her on the forehead, saying, "Thanks. I'll pay you back, I promise."

"Don't worry about it." She told me, a small blush forming on her cheeks. I smirked at her reaction, causing her to look away, telling me, "Just go and get our house's future DJ."

I nodded, before dashing out of the store. I looked around, trying to see if I could find Caius.  _There!_ I immediately took off after the glimpse of green from the crowd. I rushed after my fleeing friend, weaving through the throng of people, startling many of them. As we neared the exit of the mall, I lost sight of Caius, my view blocked by my new arch nemesis. Fucking. Teenage. Girls.  _Arceus fucking damn it!_ I skidded to a halt, preventing the damn near inevitable collision. Letting out a groan of annoyance, I moved around the large group of annoying beings, catching small tidbits of their conversations concerning amazingly intellectual topics such as the most recent picture of food that their favorite boy-band member posted online, and the latest styles in footwear. Apparently, due to the colder weather, it had reverted from some random, highly expensive, overly thick sandals, back the previous fad, being boots that looked like slippers, but weren't somehow. Still don't fucking understand how, though. Pushing the mindless chatter out of my ears, I dashed to the doors of the mall, shoving them open as I left. I ran out into the cold night, the snow gently falling around me. I quickly searched for Caius, eventually seeing him sitting on a bench away from the door, under a dead light, his hooded head in his hands. I slowed my pace to a walk, approaching my friend. As I got closer, I heard the sound of small sobs coming from him, as if he was afraid to cry. Without a word, I dropped down on to the bench next to him, before wrapping my arm around him and pulling him to me. I didn't speak; neither of us did, really. I just held his head to me, running my hand through his green hair, attempting to soothe my distressed friend. We sat there, the only sound coming from the bench being Caius's small sobs, as people continued past us. Every once in a while, someone would stare at us in passing, commonly throwing an annoyed or bewildered look at us, but I quickly sent them on their way with a sharp glare, occasionally having to growl lowly to ward them off. After multiple minutes of just sitting, Caius's sounds of sadness slowed, before stopping altogether. After a few more seconds, his head finally left his hands, and he looked at me, his eyes slightly red.

"I'm sorry, Caius." I told him, before he could get a word out.

He sniffled a few times, before replying, "Don't be, Veil. I struck out at you; you have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do." I insisted. "I know why you acted like that."

The Sceptile breed sighed, telling me, "Still, I had no right to attack you. I'm just glad that Kels was there to grab me." I nodded in agreement, as he let out another exasperated sigh, leaning back, facing the sky, before he continued, "It just sucks, man. It all seems so damn unfair. I mean, you're dating Haru, Wisp wants you, Ice lusts for you, Kelsea even seems somewhat attracted, and I'm massively shocked that Umi didn't pull you into a closet."

"Yeah, not exactly the most fun ever." I agreed.

He looked at me, smirking slightly, and asked, "How so? Don't think that I didn't overhear you and Haru joking about having a harem."

I rolled my eyes, chuckling, and replied, "Yeah, it'd be fun. But at the same time, the main thing I want in life is for the people that I care about to be happy. To achieve that, you and Ice need to be together. Therefore, I'm taking matters into my own hands."

Caius shot up, looking at me, eyes wide, as he excitedly asked, "What? You'll help get Ice and I together?"

I nodded, replying, "Of course. It'll make you happy, and I'm sure that Ice will like it. With how she messes with you, she does appear to like you."

I was suddenly wrapped in green sleeved arms, and Caius was saying, "Thank you. Thank you so fucking much."

I hesitated for a few seconds, before hugging him back, replying, "Of course, man. I'm always happy to help."

We stayed like this for a few seconds, before Caius broke off of me. He sat up straight, an ear-to-ear smile stuck on his face.

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head to knock the snow from my fur, as I asked, "How about we grab Kels and get home?"

Caius nodded eagerly, replying, "Let's do it."

I nodded back, and we rose from the bench. We reentered the mall, and I immediately saw Kelsea heading for us.

"What the hell happened back there, Caius?" She asked upon her arrival, her tone easily giving away her outrage.

Before Caius could reply, I answered for him, holding up my hand and telling her, "We'll explain on the way home. Let's go."

Kelsea looked at me, the reluctance visible in her eyes, but she nodded anyway. We left the mall, starting for home, with Caius and I explaining what happened to Kelsea. About halfway home, we finished with our short tale.

"So, you like Ice?" Kelsea asked Caius.

"Um, yes." The Sceptile breed replied, a slightly nervous tone slipping into his voice. "I've found her attractive since she got here, and I sorta fell in love with her personality later on."

"I see." Kelsea said, nodding slightly. "Nice to know." She faced me, asking, "So, you're going to help him?"

I nodded back, answering, "Yep. I love helping my friends, so why not?"

The girl shrugged, agreeing, "Yeah, I guess."

I nodded back, replying, "Indeed." At this point, I noticed how much worse the snow had gotten, and I asked, "So, wanna hurry up some?"

The due nodded to me, and we sped up our pace, heading home.


	12. If You've Got a Harem Going, Sign Me Up

** If You've Got a Harem Going, Sign Me Up **

I stepped out of school into the seemingly ceaseless snowfall, my arm around Haru, who was just recently freed from his crutches. I looked towards the sidewalk, to see that Wisp, Caius, and Ice were already waiting for us, the Flareon wearing her normal clothes after her spell of more revealing clothes. We went over to the trio, before setting off towards home.

"So, any plans for tonight or this weekend?" Ice asked us.

"No." Wisp answered quietly.

"Nope." Caius replied.

I glanced at Haru, before telling her, "Haru and I had planned on catching a movie together."

"Well, get rid of those plans." Ice said. "I have a much better idea."

"Oh?" I inquired. "Enlighten us, if you would be so kind."

"Well, a new club opened up in town." She told us. "And I think that we should go."

"Sounds fun." Caius said.

"But won't we have issues getting in?" I asked, already imagining the crowd.

"Nope." The Glaceon replied. "They don't bother to check ID."

I sighed, as Haru clarified, "I think that he meant that there will most likely be a metric fuck ton of people wanting in, so it seems unlikely that we'd get in."

"Oh." Ice said. "Don't worry about that. I know the owner. He can get us in."

"I'm in, then." I told her.

"Why the hell not." Haru agreed.

I looked down at Wisp, and asked, "How about you, Wisp? You up for it?"

The Flareon appeared to contemplate the situation, before smiling and nodding, replying, "Sure."

Ice leapt into the air, cheering, "Yay!"

I chuckled at her reaction, before asking her, "So, what kind of club is it?"

"Sorta electro-goth, I guess." The Glaceon replied.

At her words, I saw a wide smile spread across Caius's face, and I immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Time for H1 F1d3l17y?" I asked him, smiling back.

"Oh, hell yeah." He replied, grinning even wider.

I chuckled at the Sceptile-Breed as we continued home, already mentally planning my outfit for tonight.

* * *

I finished getting dressed, putting my spiked bracelets on. I looked at myself in the mirror, smiling at my attire, consisting of my usual outfit, with some fun additions. Additions like spiked bracelets and black nail polish. Nothing too extravagant, but some nice additions all the same. I stepped out of my bathroom, grabbed my jacket, and left my room. Seeing that I was the only one out at the moment, I descended the stairs, before entering the living room. As the room was empty, I just plopped down on the couch, letting out a small huff of breath. I only had to wait a few seconds, before Haru came in, clad in the outfit that he wore for Halloween. He dropped down onto my lap, snuggling up to me.

"The others not out yet?" My boyfriend asked me.

"Nope." I replied.

The Luxray snuggled closer to me, before licking my cheek and saying, "Good. More time to cuddle."

I chuckled at his remark, despite agreeing, and pulled him closer, kissing his nose. After a few seconds of us lying together, I began to feel him moving slightly, specifically around my crotch, causing my arousal to quickly begin to rise.

I chuckled, asking, "Enjoying grinding on me, my love?"

He laughed back cutely, answering, "Of course. After all, I love feeling that certain part of you press against my back almost every night."

I nibbled the Luxray's ear, pulling him closer and grinding on his ass slightly, causing him to moan in happiness.

He giggled cutely, telling me, "Arceus, I can't wait until our first time. I'm sure that it will be phenomenal."

I licked Haru's cheek, replying, "I'll make sure it is, my fluffy little kitten."

He giggled at my common nickname for him, and continued grinding on me, not enough to get me fully aroused but more than enough to keep me slightly hard. I was startled slightly from his actions by a small giggle coming from the door. I looked up, to see that Wisp had entered the room, dressed similarly to how she was on Halloween, but less revealing.

"Enjoying the scene?" I asked the Flareon.

"Sorta." She replied, smiling at me. "Really cute, and rather hot."

"Well, you can always join in." I told her, causing a small blush and a shocked look to form on her face.

"R-Really?" She asked me, excited. "I can join in your cuddling and romantic/sexy stuff?"

I chuckled quietly, replying, "Of course. After all, you are in my harem."

A broad grin spread across her face, as she leapt onto the couch, landing on me, next to Haru. I chuckled at the pair of adorable morphs on me, as they both snuggled closer to me. I kissed them both on the forehead, as Haru continued lightly grinding on me, with Wisp just enjoying lying with us. I wrapped my tail around the two protectively, causing them to purr with contentment, and Haru to stop his grinding and bury his face in my chest.

"Oh, you two are so fucking adorable." I complimented the pair. "I couldn't have asked for a better harem."

Wisp looked up at me, her eyes wide and cute, and asked me, "Veil?"

"Yes, Wisp?" I responded.

"So, since I'm part of your harem, does that mean that I can sleep in the same bed as you and Haru?" She asked me, slightly timidly.

I was about to reply, but Haru beat me to it, raising his head up and answering, "Of course, you silly little Flareon. Both of us get to lie next to our handsome Umbreon boyfriend."

Wisp's smile spread even wider, if at all possible, as she said, "Good. I like being around you two. You make me feel safe and happy."

I pulled her closer, telling her, "Good. I like to make you feel that way. That's what I strive to do."

I heard a chuckle from the doorway, followed by, "Well, you appear to accomplish it." I looked up, to see that Caius was smirking down at us, as he continued, "But I'd advise ditching this little embrace here. Ice is almost done, and you know that she'd join in and not let go for hours."

I chuckled back, replying, "Yeah, good point."

The three of us untangled ourselves from each other, and I stood up, smoothing out my clothes. I glanced up at Caius, and noticed that his H1 F1d3l17y outfit had changed some. The blue highlights that had previously trimmed his pants, belt, headphones, and jacket had been replaced with crimson ones, and his bracelets now alternated between crimson and a deep purple. Looking at his name tag, I saw that the name had been changed to Bl457 Fr3qu3ncy.

"New name?" I inquired.

"Yep." He confirmed, nodding. "Figured that I should get a new look and a new name for a darker place."

I shrugged, telling him, "Fair enough."

"So, any idea where this club is?" Haru asked the Sceptile-breed. "Or, better yet, what the hell the name is?"

"Nope." He answered. "That Glaceon has kept her lips sealed."

"Shocking." Wisp commented. "Normally, she's always talking."

"I heard that." Ice's voice scolded the Flareon, as she entered the room, dressed in her outfit from Halloween.

I chuckled at the sight of her, and joked, "So, did we suddenly step back to October or am I going crazy?"

Ice stuck her tongue out at me, replying, "Oh be quiet." She whipped around, before asking us, "So, shall we head out?"

We all agreed, so we set off out of the house. We were walking in the snow for about twenty minutes, when Ice signaled for us to stop.

"Alright. This is the street." She told us.

I looked around, slightly confused. Most of the places seemed rather abandoned, and every alley was pitch black. Well, except for one. The one that Ice led us to. We stepped into the darkness, and started down it. After a minute or two, we came across what appeared to be a cellar door, with a glowing purple sign above it, which read: The mOBSCENE. I smirked at the name, as Ice opened up the door, revealing a set of stairs leading down into the darkness. We descended the stairs, Ice leading the way. About halfway down, I began hearing the faint sounds of music, and a smile spread across my face. We hit the foot of the stairs, which ended in a short concrete hallway, with a door at the end, being guarded by one of the only other morphs that I had ever encountered. A rather buff Houndoom morph stood next to the door, dressed in all black, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Password?" He questioned us, upon our approach.

"Password?" Ice echoed, confused. "Anxe never told me about a password."

"More of a riddle, really." The Houndoom replied. "Everyone's gotta answer it. Just fill in the blank. Ready?"

Ice hesitated for a second, before nodding.

"What can feed the rich and the poor?" He asked.

Ice appeared to think about it for a few seconds, seeming stumped.  _What the hell is he talking about?_

"Um, can we get a hint?" She asked him.

He smirked at her, allowing it, "What brought Apollo to die on the floor?"

Once again, the Glaceon seemed stumped. I thought for a second, before deciding on the answer.

"Cocaine." I replied.

The Houndoom nodded, and followed it up with, "And how did he get it?"

"Because everybody sells it." I told him, confident in my answer.

He smiled at me, complimenting me, "Nice one, Veil." He turned back to Ice, telling her, "Yah failed the test again, Ice."

"I know." She said, sighing.

The Houndoom chuckled, patting her on the back, causing her to stagger, as he reassured her, "Don't worry about it, cousin. I woulda let yah in anyway." He glanced back at me, adding, "Nice to see that yer buddy back there actually knows some shit, though."

The Glaceon chuckled, replying, "Yeah, Veil-kun is pretty intelligent. So, can we go in, Relo?"

"Of course." He told her, nodding.

He opened the door, allowing the music to hit us full on, despite it only opening up to a dark hallway.

"Have a nice night, kiddos." He told us.

We all nodded back, as we filed through the door. We followed the hallway, until it turned to the right, opening up to an amazing fucking sight. We stood in the entrance to a giant room, full of morphs, humans, and Half-breeds alike, all dressed in dark colors, and most out on the large dance floor in the center of the room, dancing to the music from the live band. Looking through the dim lighting, I saw that the dance floor was surrounded by a metal fence, with round tables scattered on the other side of it, and a stage on the far wall. Ice led us over to the wall to our right, to the bar. A woman coated in tattoos came over to us, a smile on her face.

"Hey, Ice." She greeted the Glaceon. "Been a while since I've seen you."

Ice returned the smile, replying, "Hey, Hope. How've you guys been?"

"Fucking amazing." The woman responded. "Our first night, and the place is fucking packed."

"Well, first night here." Ice corrected her.

Hope shrugged, agreeing, "True. I mean, we ran the place for a few years back home, but none of us thought that we'd get this big of a turnout tonight."

"Well, I'm glad that you did." Ice said.

"Me too." Hope replied. "Anyway, what can I get you and your buddies?"

"How about some soda first?" She replied. "Don't wanna get them drunk just yet."

I chuckled, before cutting in, "Yeah, because you'd hate to get me drunk."

Ice glared at me playfully, as Hope chuckled and asked, "Judging by the implied meaning there, I'd assume that this handsome motherfucker is Veil?"

I rolled my eyes, saying, "Holy hell, Ice. Did you tell everyone you know about me?"

"Technically, yes." The Glaceon replied. "But, really, I told them about everyone."

"Yes, but you focused on two people in particular." Hope informed us. "Veil here, and some other guy. Can't quite remember his name, though. I think that he was a grass type."

Caius and I glanced at each other, shocked, as Ice quickly spurted out, "Okay, that's enough, Hope. Can we get our drinks, please?"

Hope chuckled lightly, before replying, "Of course." She went to walk away, but not before I heard her whisper out, "I believe it was Caius, now that I think about it."

Ice froze at those words, and I had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. We waited a few minutes, before Hope returned with five glasses of random fizzyness, three a green color, signifying a lemon-lime concoction of stuff, and two a brown color, showing that it was made of… whatever the fuck they use to make cola. Don't ask me, I barely even drink soda. Caius, Haru, and I accepted the lemon-lime, as all three of us favored it over any other soda ever, while the girls received the cola. Ice went to pay for the drinks, only to be told that she doesn't have to, due to being family, so we thanked Hope for our drinks, before finding a table.

When we sat down, I took a sip of the amazing fucking soda, before asking Ice, "So, are you related to everyone that works here?"

"Yep." She replied, taking a drink of her soda. "My uncle Mario runs the place, and he only lets family work here. They already told me that I've got a job here as soon as I graduate high school."

"Cool." I commented, taking another drink of my soda.

She seemed like she was about to respond, when a voice interrupted her, squealing, "Veily!"

Immediately recognizing the voice, I braced myself for impact. I was not disappointed, as my face was suddenly assaulted by blue hair.

I spat the locks from my mouth, greeting the Vaporeon-breed, "Hello, Umi."

"Hey, Veily." She returned, releasing me from her embrace. "Interesting little coincidence to see you kids here."

"Well, we figured that we'd come and hang out." Haru informed her.

"That, and it's my family's club." Ice put in.

"Really?" Umi asked. Ice nodded, and Umi said, "That's so awesome! Hey, do you think that you could see about me going into business with them? I've always wanted to be partnered with a club."

"You mean, like, buy them out?" Ice asked, warily.

"Of course not, silly." Umi reassured her, pulling a chair from a nearby table over to ours. "I just meant business partners. Y'know, we promote each other, they sell me drinks for my parties. Just stuff like that. I'd never think of buying out a place as bad-fucking-ass as this."

Ice smiled, reassured, replying, "In that case, sure, I'll ask. Could be beneficial."

Umi squealed again, before leaning across the table and kissing Ice on the cheek, telling her, "Thank you so much, Ice!"

We all chuckled at her reaction, as Ice smiled back at Umi.

"Anytime, sweetie." Ice replied.

We sat there for a while, just talking, until we heard the band stop playing. Intrigued, we all stopped our random conversation, turning to look at the stage. As we watched, the band moved off, taking their gear, only to be replaced by another band. A scrawny man in ripped skinny jeans adorned with chains stepped up to the microphone, his black vest and large purple Mohawk moving with each step.

"Alright, motherfuckers!" He shouted to the crowd. "This is the part of the night where you fuckers get to challenge us, The Beautiful People!"

As he spoke, I scanned the rest of his band. All of them appeared to be human males, all dressed in clothing similar to the current jackass, whom I assume to be the lead singer.

"So, any of you cocksuckers think that you've got what it takes to even compare to us?" He asked the crowd.

I heard Ice let out a sigh of annoyance, causing me to turn around and ask, "He part of your family, too?"

The Glaceon let out another sigh, replying, "Nope, but his parents are friends. Otherwise, he and his stupid fucking friends wouldn't have jobs here. They all fucking annoy me."

I was about to ask her something else, when I was interrupted by the aforementioned asshole shouting out, "How about that table in the back? The one with dear old Icey at it?"

I whipped around to face the man, glaring at him.

"We'd prefer not to, really!" I called back.

"Oh, what's the matter?" He responded, his perma-wide eyes locked onto me. "Scared that we'll beat you pussies?"

I sighed at his annoying attitude, replying, "No, we just came here to have a fun night out, not have a band battle with some useless prick that needs to lay off the fucking drugs."

There was a loud sound of approval from the crowd, and I caught Hope smiling at me from the bar, as the man glared at me. He leapt off the stage, heading for us.

When he got to us, he leaned down and got in my face, asking, "What the hell did you just say to me, you little punk?"

"I said that you should probably get rid of your fucking needles and bongs, you little piece of shit." I retorted, ignoring his disgusting breath. "And if you can't fucking handle insults, don't fucking start them, bitch."

He glared at me, before scanning the table.

His eyes appeared to lock on something, as he said, "How about this: we beat you, and you let us take your little girly home for some fun."

I was about to laugh at his absurd proposition, before I realized who he was looking at.

I shot up from my chair, revealing that I towered at least a foot above him, growling out deeply, "If you even think that I'll let you lay a fucking hand on her, then you really do need to lay off the fucking drugs."

He chuckled, shooting back, "What, scared that we'll break your little Flareon? Don't worry, we never hurt what we fuck." He paused for a second, before adding, "Much."

I growled lowly, informing him, "I'm about to give you a fucking choice. Either you back the fuck off and go back to whatever little piece of shit trailer park you crawled out of, or I'm putting you in the fucking hospital."

"I'd like to see you try, cunt." He retorted, before spitting in my face.

I wiped the disgusting saliva from my face, before replying, "What the hell ever. You wanna fucking battle, lets fucking battle." I turned to the others, asking, "Guys, play anything?"

"Killer with a bass." Haru replied.

"Same here." Umi added, her expression suddenly extremely serious.

"Played guitar since I was six." Ice told me, her tone of voice cold. "I can lead damn near anything you could think of."

"Gimme a deck, and I'll beat some fuckers with it." Caius said.

I nodded to them, turning to Wisp, who glared up at me, replying, "Show me the fucking drums."

"And I've got vocals." I added.

"Still need a rhythm guitar." The jackass informed us.

"We'll find one." I retorted. "You go get the gear."

He whipped around without another word, before stalking off through the silent crowd. I let out a sigh, breaking my serious expression, as I dropped into my seat, the crowd exploding in conversation about what they witnessed.

"That was an extremely stupid idea." Caius pointed out.

"I know." I growled out angrily. "But no one threatens people that I care about."

The Sceptile-breed nodded in agreement, as Haru asked, "Well, who are we going to get for out rhythm?"

I was about to respond, when a familiar voice spoke up, "I believe that I can fill that position quite nicely."

I quickly spun around, searching for the owner of the voice, only to find that he was a foot or so behind me, clad in fairly tight black clothes. I leapt up from my chair and rushed over to the Sylveon, shocked.

"Bastian?" I asked my friend, pulling him into a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He chuckled, his slightly effeminate voice hitting a familiar cord in me, as he replied, "Does it really matter, Veil?"

I chuckled as he licked my chin, before I replied with, "Not really."

I kissed him on the nose, causing him to giggle.

"Nice to see you too." He told me, smiling. "But, how about we save our usual routine for after we kick some ass." He paused for a second, before adding, "And after you introduce me to your friends."

I froze, shocked.  _Shit. Forgot about them for a second._ I spun around, to find that the others were staring at me, amused looks in their eyes and on their faces.

"So, Veil-kun, mind introducing us?" Ice asked me.

I chuckled, before replying, "Right. Forgot about that."

I sat back down in my seat, and Sebastian sat down on my lap, smiling at the others.

"Well, this is Sebastian." I informed them. "He's a… friend."

The Sylveon giggled, saying, "Oh, stop being so modest, Veily. I'm more than a friend. Don't act like we didn't have our share of fun together."

I let out a sigh as the table looked at me, silent, before asking, "Seriously, Seb? You had to bring that up now? In front of my boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Oh?" Sebastian asked, intrigued. "Two? Having a little harem here, are we?" I growled lowly at him, causing him to correct himself, "Oh, calm down. I'm just playing with you. Besides, it's not like we did anything more than taste each other."

I let out a small sigh of annoyance, before looking over to Haru. Seeing as I was expecting a hurt expression on his face, I was surprised to find that he was smiling and holding back laughter.

"So, you've had some fun with my boyfriend in the past?" The Luxray asked.

"Oh, of course." Sebastian responded. "How could I not, with how fucking sexy he is?" The Sylveon scanned the table, before saying, "Now, hold on. I want to guess your names." He began pointing around the table at the others, naming off, "Let's see, the Glaceon is absolutely my soul twin, Ice. The flashy Sceptile over there must be Caius. Haru is the fluffy lion. This sexy Vaporeon must be Umi." He finally looked at Wisp, who was now hiding slightly behind Haru, before saying, "And this adorable and shy little Flareon must be Wisp." He paused for a second, before adding, "And if his reaction to what douchebag said means what I think it does, then you'd be his girlfriend."

Ice chuckled, responding, "All of 'em, perfect. And what exactly did you mean by 'soul twin'?"

Sebastian smiled at her, telling her, "From what I understand, you are one hell of a flirt, and you're more than infatuated with our big boy here." I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me, as he continued, "Well, I was actually in that place before you, so we appear to be a lot alike."

Ice appeared to think this over, before asking me, "So, is that why you weren't too freaked out by my actions to you, Veil-kun? Because you've had him with you?"

I nodded, chuckling, and replied, "Yep. Seb here was one of my only friends back home."

The Sylveon sighed in mock annoyance, playfully scolding me, "What did I say about calling me a friend? Hell, if you've got a harem going, sign me up."

Before I could reply, Wisp and Haru simultaneously said, "Fine by me."

I chuckled at the three morphs, rolling my eyes.

I was about to speak, when a voice called out, "Challengers, take the stage. The gear is ready."

I looked to the stage, to see that everything had been set up. I nodded to the others, whose faces all became serious, and Sebastian got off of my lap, allowing all of us to go to the stage, where The Beautiful People were already waiting. We climbed up on the stage, each of us taking our positions at our instruments. When we got to our places, I saw seven small bars appear in a vertical stack on each side of the stage, each one with an empty box next to each, as well as a picture of an instrument. On our side, each bar had an empty slot for a face, with an instrument at each box. Over on The Beautiful People's side, however, their faces were already synched up.

"So, it's a real battle, huh?" Caius asked Ice.

"Yep." She replied, nodding. "Dangerous instruments and all."

"Been a while since we've done one of these, hasn't it, Veil?" Sebastian pointed out.

"Yep." I agreed.

"So, pardon my ignorance, but what do these things mean?" Umi asked.

"Grab your instruments, and I'll explain." I informed her.

We all grabbed our gear, and I heard three small squeaks of pain from behind me, while Sebastian, Ice, Caius, and I took the small prick in stride.

"Ow." Haru complained. "What the hell was that?"

I kept silent, instead motioning towards the bars on our side of the stage. As we watched, our pictures flicked up on the screens next to our instruments, with our names underneath the faces.

"Those are our Health Bars." I informed them. "Each time we fuck up a note, we get a small shock, and our Health Bar drops some. When one reaches zero, the instrument stops working. Give them a few more seconds, and I'll explain more." At my words, two more bars popped up, each on as tall as the seven smaller ones combined, and I continued, "The one with the hands together under it is our Crowd Meter." It filled up halfway with yellow, as I continued, "Both bands' Crowd Meters start at halfway. If we do well, it goes up. If we do poorly, it goes down. It all depends on how loud the crowd gets for us."

"And the other bar?" Umi asked.

"Our Revive Meter." I informed her. "As we hit notes, it slowly fills up. When it reaches maximum capacity, it will allow us to revive any member that's down. If no one is down, it gives us some special effects to help with the Crowd Meter. Could be lasers, could be fire, could be anything, really." As I spoke, one last bar, this one horizontal, appeared above all of the vertical bars, and I explained, "Those would be the Band Bars. They show the name of the band."

"So, I guess that we need a name, right?" Wisp asked.

"The Fallen Angels." Sebastian replied. "Been our name for years."

We all nodded to him, as the name appeared in our Band Bar.

"Hey, fuckers!" The singer from The Beautiful People called out. "Now that you're finished with your little exposition, are we ready to go?"

I nodded back, responding, "Go ahead."

Without another second wasted, they broke into  _Doing Time_ by Avenged Sevenfold.

_Hahahahaha_

_The lives of some men_   
_If walls could talk to spill the lies_   
_We'd see the world through devil's eyes_

_I maintain an addiction,_   
_Been known to take it too high_   
_I got an itch with a loaded hair trigger_   
_And a one-way ticket to fly_

_When there's no writing on the wall,_   
_I see the lifeless devils start to crawl_   
_And I don't need no lessons,_   
_After all,_   
_Everybody's doin' their time._

_Caught your eye in the corner,_   
_Don't you look at me wrong_   
_Fucked up and thrown into the gutter gotta fix what don't belong_

_I see the writing on the wall,_   
_I see the lifeless devils start to crawl_   
_And I don't need no lessons,_   
_After all,_   
_Everybody's doin' their time._

_That's just the price to play_   
_So tell me what you like,_   
_Gotta hand on the kerosene match tonight, right..._

_Had enough of opinions,_   
_I got enough on my mind_   
_Sell your soul for approval and a dollar_   
_Got a pretty little body to grind_

_I see your number on the wall,_   
_I see the lifeless devils start to crawl_   
_I don't need no lessons,_   
_Watch the fall_   
_You lost my attention,_   
_After all_   
_Everybody's doin' their time._

When they finished, I looked at their bars. Their Crowd Meter was almost all the way up, but most of their Health Bars were halfway or lower. The singer nodded to me, signaling for us to go.

I turned back to the others, to quietly say, "Reincarnate. Let's go."

They all nodded back, as I turned back to the microphone.

I took a deep breath, before shouting out, "Let's get fucking obscene!"

With that, we started up  _Reincarnate_ by Motionless in White.

_GET UP!_

_BLEH!_

_You pull the trigger just for fun_   
_Forgetting I'm a loaded gun_   
_So hate me for the things I've done_   
_And not for what I've now become_

_I want this_   
_I need this_   
_I love it_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,_   
_And now there's nothing left to take._   
_Leaving the past to the grave_   
_So we can reincarnate_

_You sit upon your throne of filth_   
_Condemning what you haven't built_   
_So hate me 'cause you're standing still_   
_Watching while I shoot to kill_

_I live this_   
_I breathe this_   
_You crave it_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,_   
_And now there's nothing left to take._   
_Leaving the past to the grave_   
_So we can reincarnate_

_There's one thing you forget_   
_You can't make me play dead_   
_I've swallowed your bullshit_   
_No respect you make me fucking sick_

_Give me a reason!_

_I won't bite my tongue_   
_I am not afraid_   
_Spineless,_   
_A dominion of nothing is all you will reign_   
_You laugh, but what did you create?_   
_Bitch, you give a fucking aspirin a headache_

_Through hell, from grace_   
_There's nothing left_

_Crawling from hell, fallen from grace,_   
_There's nothing left for you to take to take_   
_Driving the nail through my mistakes_   
_So we can reincarnate_

_We lie down_   
_We're sore and sick_   
_We fall down_   
_Sink or swim_   
_Underground,_   
_The remedy for who we are and what lies beneath_   
_REINCARNATE!_

As we finished, I looked over to our screen, to see that our victory was more than apparent, as our Crowd Meter was all the way up, and all of our Health Bars were at least three-fourths full.

I smiled, before calling into the microphone, "So, who got their asses kicked now, fucker?"

The singer from The Beautiful People just glared at me and flipped me off, before they all stormed off of the stage.

We were about to leave the stage, when the crowd started chanting, "Encore! Encore!"

I looked to the others, and asked, "You up for it?"

They all nodded in return, smiling.

"What song?" I asked them.

Ice chuckled, before telling me, "Let me open it up, and just follow my lead."

I nodded, and she stepped up to stand next to me. She gripped her guitar tightly, beginning to play  _Never Give In_ by Black Veil Brides.

_A reason, a victim,_   
_A shining beacon in the sky._

_In yearn for what's missing,_   
_The power hidden in the night._

_An Angel, a Demon, (a demon!)_   
_The parts you played on lonesome nights._

_The damage, inflicted,_   
_The pain and lust they leave behind._

_Never give in, (hey, hey)_   
_Never back down, (hey, hey)_   
_Never give in! (hey, hey, hey, hey)_

_We're soldiers, in season,_   
_We can bring change before we die._

_The tales of their beatings,_   
_To feel what lies beneath our eyes._

_Never give in, (hey, hey)_   
_Never back down, (hey, hey)_   
_Never give in, (hey, hey)_   
_Never back down, (hey, hey)_   
_When your life feels lost,_   
_(Fight against all odds!)_   
_Never give in,_   
_(Never back down!)_

_Never give in, (hey, hey)_   
_Never back down, (hey, hey)_   
_Never give in, (hey, hey)_   
_Never back down, (hey, hey)_   
_When your life feels lost,_   
_(Fight against all odds!)_   
_Never give in,_   
_(Never back down!)_

When we finished, the crowd exploded in cheers again, and we finally ditched the instruments. We all bowed to the audience, before starting for the edge of the stage.

"So," I asked Sebastian, as we retook our seats amongst the oncoming praise, "why are you here?"

"Because, I have been sent to retrieve you." He told me.

"Retrieve me?" I inquired.

"Yep." He answered, smiling. "You are coming home for Christmas."

"Seriously?" I asked him, excited.

"Yep." He replied, nodding. "You and whoever you want to come with you."

I smiled at him, pulling the Sylveon into a hug.

"That's fucking awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Indeed." He agreed.

As we hugged, I had many thoughts running through my head, but one was louder than any others.  _I'm coming back, Abby, if only for a break. But I'm coming back._


	13. Can You Please Put My Boyfriend Down?

* * *

** Can You Please Put My Boyfriend Down? **

My party of five stood at the train platform, our bags thrown over our shoulders, as we waited for our transportation.

"Y'know, I still don't get why you want to come with us." I voiced. "I mean, my parents' know little about you."

"Because I think that it'll be fun." Was the reply. "Besides, meeting them will help them know more about me."

"Well, yeah, but they may get the wrong idea about us." I pointed out.

She sighed, responding, "Veil-kun, do you really think that I care about that? Because I know that you don't give a shit."

I was about to reply, when Haru interjected, "Veil, just leave it. If she wants to come, then she wants to come."

The Sylveon to my left giggled, adding, "And I imagine you know all about her and coming."

I glared at Sebastian, but he just smiled back, making his eyes all wide and cute.

I sighed, telling them, "Oh, you guys are so fucking lucky that you're all so adorable."

"So, if we had brought Wisp along, you'd be on a cuteness overload?" Ice playfully suggested.

"Oh, be quiet." I scolded her. Turning my attention to Sebastian, I asked, "So, not that I'm not excited, but is there any main reason why I'm going back to Pineville?"

The Sylveon shrugged, replying, "Well, if I had to guess, I'd say that they're worried about you after your little fight on Halloween."

"Why did I know that they wouldn't let that go?" I asked rhetorically.

"Because they're your parents, Veil." Caius interjected.

I was about to reply, when I heard the familiar sounds of the train arriving. At this, I led my party to where the doors would lie, and we stood there, waiting. My assumption was correct, as the train arrived exactly how I had thought it would, the doors right in front of us. They slid open, and we entered, allowing our tickets to be checked. I led everyone through the hall to an empty compartment, which we quickly filled. I sat near the window, with Haru quickly dropping onto my lap. Sebastian let out a small sigh of defeat, before sitting down next to me and snuggling up to my side. Caius rolled his eyes in amusement, as he sat down across from me. Ice sat down next to the Sceptile-breed, and I could tell by her expression that she had to suppress a giggle. I rolled my eyes, having to suppress my own laughter.

After a few minutes of silence, the train began to roll out, and Caius asked, "So, Veil, what is your hometown like?"

"Well, what specifically would you like to know?" I inquired.

"What all do you guys have there?" He specified. "Y'know, malls, movie theatres, parks. That shit."

I thought for a second, before replying, "Well, we have one mall, which has a movie theatre in it. There's a small park in the center of town. Then we have a few public pools, which are normally converted to public skating rinks when they freeze, and that's about it."

Caius nodded, as Ice followed up, "How about the people? I mean, from what we've heard, they aren't exactly the nicest people ever."

I hesitated momentarily, before replying, "Well, yeah, there aren't too many that are all that kind, especially to morphs and breeds. I mean, they're more accepting of breeds, but they still aren't all that nice."

"So, are they all like that?" Haru asked. "Or just most of them?"

I thought about my response, before answering, "Only most of them. I mean, some are pretty good, as you see with Seb over here."

"And Hannah, as well." The Sylveon put in. "And all of our families. Those are pretty much the only people that aren't assholes, save for a few others."

"While we're on the topic of Hannah," I began, "I heard that you and her went on a double date with my sister. You two finally get together, or do you still have the same relationship that we did?"

"First off, my sexy lunar friend, don't you dare use the past tense." He corrected me. "As I said, if you're making a harem, then I'm in it, and your other members appeared more than happy to have me. Secondly, no, nothing's changed. You know that she can get really frightened in public with people that she doesn't know very well, and that was during their first week together."

I nodded in response, saying, "Alright. Thanks for helping her out."

Sebastian nodded back, replying, "Of course, Veil. I'd do anything to help you."

I nodded back, before leaning my head down and kissing his nose. He looked up at me, blushing madly, a shocked expression on his face.

I chuckled at the Sylveon, pointing out, "After all we've done, a simple kiss still gets you blushing."

As he was stunned into silence, Ice said, "Well, you do have a way with people, Veil-kun. I blush, despite how I am, Haru still blushes, as does Wisp."

"Is that really surprising with Wisp, though?" Caius asked.

I shrugged in response, answering, "Good point."

After this, our compartment became silent, so I turned to the window, and began watching the snowy countryside roll by, the midday sun causing every frozen pond, lake, and stream to glimmer in the light.

"Seeing as we were talking about parks earlier," Haru spoke up, averting my attention from the field of Mareep that I was watching, "I was thinking recently, and I realized that we've been to almost everywhere in the city, except for that giant park at the center of town."

"I hadn't thought about it, but I guess that you're right." Ice agreed. "Hell, we haven't even been anywhere near that place."

"Isn't there, like, some statue there?" Caius asked.

"I believe so." I replied. "Can't quite remember who it's of, though."

Ice shrugged, suggesting, "We can probably find out somewhere. On the internet, or something."

"Indeed." I agreed, nodding.

A few seconds later, a voice came over the speaker, announcing, "Now arriving at Pineville Station. Please make your way to the exits, and have your ticket ready upon departure."

I looked at the others, and we all got up to leave. We grabbed our bags, before exiting into the main corridor. We all made our way to the door, before leaving the train and stepping onto the platform. Upon our arrival, Sebastian and I instinctively put our hoods up and wrapped our tails tightly around a pant leg, with the Sylveon hiding his ribbons in his hood. The others looked at us, obviously confused, but quickly followed suit open seeing my serious expression. Without another word, I began leading us through the packed station, trying to refrain from actually touching anyone.

"Why are we like this, V-." Caius began, but he quickly broke off after a glare from me.

I quickly took us out of the train station and into the snowy streets of Pineville. We started down the road, heading towards my street. It only took us about ten minutes or so, before we finally turned on Chestnut Avenue, where we would be slightly safer. Sebastian and I both let out sighs of relief, as we dropped our hoods, with the others following our actions.

"Mind explaining why we did that?" Caius asked.

"To hide." I replied. "As I said, people here aren't exactly friendly. That was an understatement of saying that people here are asssholes to morphs and breeds. And, well, that has caused me to make some enemies. So, we were hiding from both my enemies, and everyone else."

"I guess that that's why you cut me off while saying your name." The Sceptile-breed said.

I nodded, as Haru asked, "So, will we have to be like that every time we go out?"

"No." I replied, shaking my head. "I just didn't want any of us to get fucked with on the way here. We'll go out normally after today."

He nodded back to me, and Ice asked me, "So, are we going to head to your house now?"

"Yep." I told her. I hesitated momentarily, before adding, "And, I feel that I should tell you something. When we get there, please don't overreact. Alright? My sister has had some… injuries in the past. I don't think that you guys will be appalled or anything, but people normally are. They aren't too major anymore, but it still happens."

Caius put his hand on my shoulder, reassuring me, "Veil, no one will panic or anything. We won't point it out, and we won't be assholes."

I nodded my thanks, before turning and starting down the street. I led my party down the street full of white houses, until we finally reached the mine. Just like all of the houses on the street, this one had two stories, with a fair sized yard around it, which was surrounded by a white picket fence. The only difference between the houses? Mine is black, rather than white.

"A black house?" Haru asked, amused.

I shrugged, and replied, "Well, this is what happens when we all want to paint the house, but we can't decide the color. Our parents wanted a less snowy, more pale white color, while my sister and I wanted black."

"And you decided it how?" Ice asked me.

I chuckled, answering, "Smash tournament."

The Glaceon rolled her eyes, saying, "How did I know that it'd be something along those lines?"

"Because this is Veil we're talking about." Sebastian informed her.

I rolled my eyes in amusement, as I went up to the door. I took a deep breath, before knocking. After a few seconds of silence, the door finally opened, revealing a girl slightly shorter than myself. She was dressed in a black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket. Her face had some scarring, specifically around her eyes, but she could still see perfectly. Poking up from her long, black hair stood the only tell that she's not normal: a pair of Umbreon ears, a blue stripe on each one. As she saw me, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Veil!" She called out, leaping at me.

"Abby!" I returned, catching my sister and wrapping her in a tight hug.

As she buried her face in my shoulder fur, she told me, "I've missed you, Veil. I really have."

"I've missed you too, little sister." I said.

We stayed in this embrace for a few more moments, before I let her go. After that, we just stood there, smiling at each other.

We were broken from this by a throat clearing, before Ice asked, "Veil-kun, would you mind introducing us?"

Remembering that the others were with me, I quickly spun around, replying, "Oh. Right." I nodded towards my sister, before introducing, "Guys, this is my sister, Abby. Abby, these are some of my friends." I began pointing at them in order, saying, "He's Caius, our house's own DJ. Then we have Ice, the wonderfully nymphomanic Glaceon." She rolled her eyes at me, chuckling, as I pointed to Haru, introducing, "And this is Haru, my fluffy kitten boyfriend."

"And, of course, I'm here." Sebastian added. "But, well, you already know me."

"Of course." Abby agreed. "No one could ever forget your ribbony face." He rolled his eyes in amusement, as she added, "Anyway, you guys wanna come in? I know that not everyone is as messed up with temperatures as Veil."

She moved aside to let us in, and I ruffled her hair as I passed. We stepped into the living room, which was about what you'd expect. Y'know, a couch, a few chairs, a T.V. That shit. When we were all inside, Abby closed the door, protecting the house from the cold air and snow. I glanced at the T.V., to see that it was on a paused game of Black Ops zombies.  _Splitscreen?_

"So, you home alone?" I asked her.

"Yep." She replied. "Mom and dad went to pick up some groceries."

I nodded, before asking, "So, you don't have anyone over? No one from school? Hannah, perhaps?"

"N-No." She answered, faltering slightly.

It was at this point that I saw what I was looking for. A pair of Mightyena ears peeking out from the slightly open closet door.

"Oh?" I inquired, walking over to the door. "So, you don't have anyone over at all? Certainly not a certain boy?"

Before she could reply, I wrenched the door open and pulled the owner of the ears out, causing him to give out a shocked, "Yipe!"

I slammed the closet door shut and tossed the boy to the side, before turning to him and picking him up. He was clad in clothes similar to mine, with the only difference being that he didn't have the Umbreon stripes on his clothes, and he wore a Black Butler beanie.

"Hello, Mitchell." I greeted him.

"H-Hello, sir." He returned, obviously frightened.

I internally chuckled, as Abby asked, "Veil, can you please put my boyfriend down?"

"That depends," I replied, turning my attention back to Mitchell, "have you two done anything? Anything at all?"

"N-No, s-sir." He told me. "Nothing more than hugging and kissing."

I contemplated whether or not he was lying, before deciding that he was telling the truth. I dropped him down, and he landed on his feet.

I smiled at him, telling him, "Then we're good. I'm Veil, Abby's older brother. Which means that I'll kick your ass if you wrong my sister."

I held out my hand, and he tentatively shook it, replying, "Mitchell. Your sister's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." I told him. I turned to Abby, before telling her, "Abby, don't worry, I'm fine with you two being alone together. Just don't do anything that would make me have to beat the fuck out of your boyfriend."

She sighed, slightly annoyed and amused, and replied, "I know, Veil. Don't worry."

I nodded, and asked the others, "You guys wanna go unpack?"

They all agreed that they did, so I led us to the stairs.

At the top, I added, "Oh, and I almost forgot. Caius, Ice, you guys will be sharing the room at the end of the hall."

I looked back at the two, to see a blush forming on their faces. I smirked in amusement, as I went to my and Haru's room.


	14. Looks Like I Owe Somebody Twenty Bucks

**Holy shit, this is so facking late!**

***Snowball hits Link's head***

**Off-Screen Voice: Hell yeah, it is!**

**Link: Shut the fuck up, Ryan! And stop making snow! This is east fucking Tennessee! I may like that shit, but it isn't normal, or needed!**

***Second snowball hits Link***

**Ryan: Make me, bitch!**

**Link: Grr... *Snaps fingers* Girls! Fire shield!**

***Three Flareons jump in, surrounding Link. The Flareons raise their hands, fire in their palms, protecting from any more thrown by a certain asshole Glaceon***

**Ryan: I heard that, asshole!**

**Link: Don't give a fuck!**

**Off-Screen Voice: Heat?! What the hell?! Are you betraying me?!**

**Heat: Sorry, sis! But I made a deal with him!**

**Lust: You mean Lirik told you to do this!**

**Off-Screen Lirik: Your point, Madame Lust? It's a kind thing to do. That, and it infuriates you, which some of us here find quite entertaining.**

**Off-Screen Fletcher: That'd be me. It's pretty fucking funny.**

**Link: *Sigh* All of you, shut yah fucking holes! I need to do shit! Then we can have a snowball war. Deal?**

**Ryan, Lust, and Heat: Fine.**

**Link: *Sigh* Thank you. Anyway, as I said, this is hella late. Why? Depression! Woo! Meh, seriously though, I've barely been able to motivate myself to get the fuck out of bed recently. But, well, what the hell are yah gonna do? So, we had today off from school for some reason that I don't understand, so I have a chapter for you. The Christmas chapter... Uh... Yeah... Sorry... Anyway, I have some more things to say after my Review Responses, so...**

* * *

**Piscilllini: Okay, so, first let me say this: I normally never answer this question to people that aren't close friends. The reason being that, while I'm not rich, I'm not exactly poor, and I do know that others are worse off financially. Therefore, I don't want to sound like I'm bragging. However, I will answer this one, as no one will be jealous. It'd have to be this shitty toaster of a computer that I'm on now. Is it good? Oh, hell no. Hell, the keyboard doesn't work fully, and the screen doesn't work at all, so I had to get extra parts. But, has it done more for me than anything else I've ever received? Fuck yes. It has allowed me to put up my stories, amassing my badass Lunar Knights. It has allowed me to meet two of my closest friends ever, Tsuzihri07 and angeldragonqueen. It has allowed me to meet the most amazing fucking boyfriend in the world, AFeralFurry. And it has allowed me to realize that while I am still extremely depressed and suicidal, people do actually give a fuck about me. Granted, most of you Lunar Knights only know of me as Link, and not Brandon, as Link is merely an alter ego of Brandon. Like, seriously, Brandon is extremely fucking boring. Link is the shit, though. Anyway, if I had to rate it, it'd be either _A Little Piece of Heaven_ era Avenged Sevenfold, or  _Not Ready to Die_  Avenged Sevenfold. For you kids out there that don't listen to them, that's essentially the best compliment you can ever give something or someone EVER!**

**Hero Lumanite: I envy your ability to drink. I've been so fucking depressed recently, and I would have killed to be twenty one. Hope that you weren't too hungover!**

**xGlaceon: Oh? Favorite story, eh? So, I guess that I'm imagining the whole "I don't read gay stuff" review on ACLS? Or have you had a change of heart between then and the writing of _Brotherly Love_? Anyway, be sure to read the next part, kid. Little random late Christmas gift for yah.**

* * *

**Anyway, now that that's done... More shit to say! First off, if no one could guess what I meant moments ago, I'm still doing shoutouts! This one is, obviously, xGlaceon! Kid rights some good oneshots, and _A Restart_  is pretty good, albeit slightly derpy in the recent chapter. No offense, man, but I sorta think that they all recovered from the events a little to quickly. Good otherwise, though.**

**Next order of business! I have included a song in this chapter. ALL OF YOU SHOULD FUCKIN LISTEN TO IT! It's one of my favorite songs ever, and I'm sure that you'll all love it. So... Dew eet!**

**Now, final order of shit! But, I shall allow a certain Eevee to take this one.**

***Small Eevee leaps onto Link's head***

**Claire: *Sigh* Do I have to do all of your disclaimers?**

**Link: Not if you don't want to. Just thought that you enjoyed them.**

**Claire: I do, but... Isn't this one a little too serious for me to do?**

**Link: *Sigh* Do you think that, or does your mother think that?**

**Claire: *Freezes, staring blankly* Er...**

**Link: That's what I thought. Wanna go ahead and do it?**

**Claire: Sure. *Clears throat* This chapter gets rather intimate. If you are against anything involving homosexual intercourse, piss off or I will eat your fucking face! While we trust you Lunar Knights to not give stupid, bigotry fueled hate to us, we just want to say this: Don't fuckin like it, don't fucking read it! Got it?!**

**Link: Er... Claire? I never told you to say fuck.**

**Claire: Your point? If mom gets mad, I'll handle it.**

**Link: If you say so... Wanna be on my team when we're done here?**

**Claire: Of course.**

**Link: *High five... Er.. Paws the small Eevee* Nice! Guys, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Looks Like I Owe Someone Twenty Bucks**

I woke up rather easily, slowly sitting up and stretching. As I heard the few Pidgey that chose to still sing start up their tune, I looked to my left, to see that Haru was still asleep, a small smile traced on his face.  _He's so adorable when he sleeps._ I wordlessly slid my feet off the edge of the bed, dropping them to the floor and standing up. I bent down to my sleeping boyfriend, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. At my touch, his smile grew, but he stayed asleep. Deciding to go ahead and get the living room ready, I went to my bedroom door, giving my usual nod to the  _Undead Nightmare_ poster that resided on it as I left. I turned down the hall, heading for the stairs, from which I could hear the voices of Caius and Sebastian. While the Sylveon could obviously be staying home, he and Hannah had spent the week that we've been here with us, which no one had any issue with. I descended the stairs, before turning from the living room and entering the combination kitchen/dining room, where I found the aforementioned males sitting at the rarely eaten at four seat dining table, a cup of coffee in their hands.

"Morning." I greeted them, going over to the coffee maker.

"Just wake up and not feeling like putting on a shirt?" Caius remarked at my lack of torso covering.

"Got it in one." I told him, getting down a coffee cup and grabbing the necessary items to turn the harsh, bitter poison that is black coffee into the amazing liquid of heroes that I so enjoy.

"I'm not exactly complaining." Sebastian commented, as I felt his ribbon feeler things start rubbing on my chest. "If you think seeing him shirtless is nice, just wait until you feel his toned chest."

I rolled my eyes in amusement, letting the Sylveon continue his actions. I sat down across from Caius, where Sebastian sat to my right, the short distance allowing the Sylveon to continue feeling my chest.

"So," I asked, "do you have it?"

"Of course." Sebastian replied. "Anything for my sexy Umbreon. You ready for your end of the deal?"

"Yep." I told him, nodding.

"This something that I need to leave the room for?" Caius asked, chuckling.

"Not really." I informed him, as Sebastian left his seat and got onto my lap. "Nothing too bad is going to happen here."

Knowing what to do, I leaned to Sebastian, giving the Sylveon a kiss on the cheek, as he continued feeling my chest with his ribbons.

"Oh, c'mon, Veily." He reprimanded me. "That's not what we agreed on. Do you want it, or not?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking at the Fairy type on my lap. This time, when I leaned in, my lips found Sebastian's own. I locked my lips with his, quickly falling into the moment and tapping on his lips with my tongue. He obliged happily, allowing my tongue to sneak into his soft, velvety mouth. Losing myself in the feelings, I dug my tongue in deeper, wrapping mine around his, reaching my hands around and gripping his ass, kneading the soft fur through his jeans. Sebastian moaned into the kiss, and I only dug my tongue deeper, pushing harder into his ass with my hands. The scene was about to go even further, until there was the sound of a throat clearing, jolting us back to reality. We broke apart, my hands leaving his ass, and we both looked at Caius, seeing a wide smirk on his face. As he watched us, his smirk grew wider, and I instantly became aware of a string of saliva connecting myself and Sebastian. I quickly broke the string, causing the saliva to fall to our chins. We quickly pulled it off, tossing it aside.

"Having fun over there?" The Sceptile-breed asked us.

"A little bit." Sebastian told him, smiling.

"I'm not complaining." I added, giving the Sylveon a kiss on the cheek. "He still has one of the softest asses in the world."

"And you're still the best kisser ever." Sebastian complimented me. "With Hannah coming in a close second."

"Thank you, my sexy, girly Fairy." I told him. "So, wanna fulfill your part?"

"Can I still sit on your lap?" He asked me, shooting me the puppy do eyes that everyone now gave me.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, saying, "Of course. Haru may want to share, though."

"And I'll gladly share you with that cute Luxray." Sebastian told me, licking his lips.

I chuckled, asking, "So, can I have it now?"

"Of course." He told me, reaching into his pocket. When he retracted his hand, he held a small black key, decorated with pink stripes, which he dropped into my waiting hand, telling me, "Here you go. All yours."

"Thank you." I told him. "And they won't be home all week?"

"Nope." He informed me. "So, should you want it, you have the entire house to yourselves." He leaned in closer, adding in a lusty whisper, "Of course, I wouldn't say no, should you invite me."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." I told him. "But that will have to wait. This is solely for Haru and I."

"Oh, fine." The Sylveon complained, pouting playfully.

Taking pity on the adorable Fairy type, despite the knowledge of his disappointment being at least a partial act, I added, "But we'll be sure to make it up to when we're back in town."

At this, his ears perked up, and a smile spread across his face, as he said, "Then I shall wait with bated breath for that moment."

"Oh, I'm sure that you will." I agreed, smiling at him.

"Mind if I ask what that deal was about, exactly?" Caius asked us.

"It's a secret." I told him. "Just know that it's my Christmas gift to Haru."

The Sceptile-breed chuckled, saying, "Well, I bet that I know exactly what it is, then."

"I'm sure that you do." I agreed. "Which is why I shall personally castrate you with your own teeth if you tell anyone, especially Haru. I want it to be a surprise."

Caius threw his hands up in mock protection, telling me, "Don't worry, man. No one will hear a thing from me."

"Good." I told him. "Now, how about we make a nice Christmas breakfast for everyone?"

"Sure." The Sceptile-breed agreed, rising from his chair.

* * *

I rushed through the trees, my hand grasping Haru's wrist as I ran.

"Where are we going?" He asked me for the fourth time that night.

"Somewhere." I told him, as I saw our destination coming up.

"Oh, c'mon." He pleaded. "Just tell me."

I chuckled, telling him, "Hold on. We're almost there."

"Fine." He sighed for the fourth time tonight.

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's repetitive response, as we came to the tree line. I led the Luxray to the center of the clearing, the moonlight reflecting off of the snow, giving the area an almost fantastical appearance. I went to the center, before turning around, coming face to face with the blindfolded Haru, enjoying the small smile on his face.

"Alright." I said, placing my hands on the cute Luxray's cheeks.

I leaned in, planting my lips on his, receiving what has now become his signature electric shock. As we kissed, I slid my hands up his face, slowly removing the cloth covering his eyes. As his vision was returned, he slowly opened his, before shooting them open at the sight of where we were. As he did this, he let out a gasp, and I took the opportunity of his mouth being open to have my tongue enter it, wrapping around his tongue. As I did this, his eyes locked onto me, and pulled him closer, leaning into the kiss with the slightly shorter male. As the kiss continued, Haru's eyes took a rather dreamy look to them, slowly half-lidding, and he sorta fell onto me.

Reluctantly, I broke the kiss, leaving a string of saliva connecting the disappointed Luxray and I, before stating, "Don't fall asleep quite yet, my fluffy little kitten. We have more to do tonight."

His face clearly shouted his intrigue at me, and I chuckled at my boyfriend's reaction. I backed up some, pulling my phone and some Bluetooth speakers from my jacket pocket. I gently sat my speakers down near the edge of the clearing, before returning to Haru, my phone still in hand.

"What are we-" He began, but I cut him off, my finger to his lips.

I synched the speakers with my phone, before swiping through my music library. I eventually found the target song, and I hovered my thumb over it.

"Your question?" I inquired of my boyfriend.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked me.

I smiled, keeping my thumb over the play button. Without replying, I pressed play, before dropping my phone into my pocket. I closed the small gap between Haru and I, before taking his hands into mine.

"Now," I told him, moving my right hand to shoulder height, taking his left hand with it, as I released his other hand, moving my left one to his back, "we dance."

It was a second or so later that Beethoven's  _Moonlight Sonata_ started playing. The blush on my boyfriend's face told all, as I began moving my feet, leading him through a classic ballroom dance. As the song played, time seemed to stop, and the entire world disappeared, leaving only Haru, myself, and the moonlit clearing in existence. I moved flawlessly and quickly, with Haru minutely struggling at the beginning, before easily getting the hang of it. We danced slowly, dipping and twirling, spinning and moving, kicking up the smallest of puffs of snow as our feet slid through the snow. Through the entire dance, our eyes never left each other's, and smiles stayed stuck to our faces, with Haru's being complemented by a cute blush, visible even under his dark fur. Neither of us spoke a word, we only moved, allowing me to enjoy the feeling of the cute Luxray in my arms, and letting him enjoy my arm around him, keeping him pulled to my chest. As the song eventually ended, I collapsed onto my back, bringing Haru with me. My boyfriend hit my chest lightly, burying his face in my jacket.

"That was amazing, Veil." He told my chest. "The best thing that I've ever experienced."

I kissed the top of his head, replying, "Thank you. I loved it, as well. I've been planning that for months now."

"Well, the planning was more than worth it." He said. "Thank you. It's the best Christmas I could ever receive."

I smiled at the Luxray, telling him, "Well, don't say that yet. The gift isn't over quite yet."

He looked up at me, confused and surprised. I sat up, bringing him to a position to sit on my lap, before standing up, bringing my boyfriend with me, keeping him pressed to my chest as he stayed in my arms. I used my Psychic to return my speakers to my jacket pocket, before starting through the woods.

"Veil." He said, snuggling up to my chest. "This really is amazing. I couldn't have asked for anything better. I mean, all I got you was a CD and a shirt, but this…"

"Well, I wanted to make this Christmas one that you'd never forget." I told him, picking my way around a fallen tree. "And, for the record, I love your gift to me."

"But it's nothing, compared to this." He told me, looking rather downcast. "I mean, you put all this planning into it, and I just bought some stuff from the mall back in Shellville."

I leaned my head down, kissing Haru's nose, before telling him, "Oh, be quiet, you adorable kitten. Don't worry about that. For now, you can just lay against me. We aren't too far away from our destination."

The Luxray in my arms complied, snuggling closer to my chest, before asking, "Where are we going, by the way?"

"Just leave that to me, love." I told him, already seeing the lights through the trees. "We're almost there."

He looked ahead, asking, "That house? Why?"

"It's Sebastian's house." I told him. "His parents are out of town, and he's staying at my house. Therefore, we'll have the entire place to ourselves."

"Ou-Ourselves?" He asked me. I nodded, and he followed up with, "Veil? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

I smiled, replying, "That depends. If I were to ask that, how would you reply?"

The Luxray appeared to falter slightly, before telling me, "I'd tell you yes. And that I can't wait to feel you in me. And that I want no more than to feel your warmth in me."

I leaned down, planting a kiss on Haru's lips, before pulling back up, saying nothing. I continued walking, reaching the backyard, where the back porch light was left on for us. I stepped up onto the porch, shifting Haru slightly.

"Haru?" I asked. "Could you reach into my jacket pocket? The key is in there."

He nodded, digging in my jacket pocket. His hand reemerged, the black key grasped firmly in his palm. He stuck the key in the lock and twisted, causing a clicking sound to be heard. I smiled, pushing open the door.

"Hello?" I called out, pushing the door closed behind us. After a few seconds without a response, I voiced, "Good. Seb wasn't lying. We're alone."

"So, where now?" My boyfriend asked me, snuggling closer to my chest. "Living room couch? A bedroom? Kitchen table?"

I smiled, kissing him on his nose, before replying, "Guest room. It rarely gets usage, anyway."

Haru gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, telling me, "Fine by me. I just can't wait."

"Nor can I." I agreed, starting up the stairs.

I ascended to the next level as quickly as possible, while still keeping Haru close to me, being careful not to drop him. When I stepped into the upstairs hall, I strode down to the door at the end of the hall, which I opened, before stepping into the black room. After shutting the door behind me, I used my tail to flip on the light, revealing the room to Haru. Overall, the room wasn't furnished to impress, only holding a desk, a dresser, and a large bed, but Haru and I only needed one of those things, and it would work perfectly. I went over to the bed, before gently lying my boyfriend on the soft surface. When I stood back up, I glanced at his face, only to see a look of discomfort and worry.

"What's wrong, my adorable little kitten?" I asked him, concerned.

"Well, um, I was thinking." He stuttered out. "And, well… you'll be entering me, correct?" I nodded, and he continued, "Well, won't that hurt? I-I want to do it, I just… I'm scared of the pain."

Understanding his fear, I gently kissed him on the cheek, reassuring him, "Fear not, my fluffy kitty, for I shall treat you with the utmost care. I'll go at whatever speed you want, and hit with whatever force you request. I'll make sure that you and I are both readied, and if you want to stop during it, we can. Okay?"

He smiled up at me, telling me, "Thank you, my handsome Umbreon. That really does help ease my fears."

I returned the smile, saying, "Of course, my love. Now, shall we begin?"

"Er... Could you lead, please?" Haru asked tentatively. "I mean, I know that you've done foreplay and stuff with Bastian, so you have far more experience than me."

I chuckled lightly, telling him, "Of course. I'm used to leading, anyway. As one could possibly guess, Seb is quite submissive. Well, in the bedroom, and in relationships. I can't tell you how many times he's almost gotten arrested for kicking some bigot's ass."

"Really?" Hare asked, rather surprised. "I mean, I could guess the submissive part. Hell, I can see it with Wisp and Ice, too. I sorta go against being a lion by being like that, as well. But, honestly, I never would have guessed Bastian to be all that hostile."

I chuckled, removing my jacket and slowly shedding my shirt, as I replied, "Oh, hell yeah. When Seb gets pissed, he will kick some ass. Especially at night. We all went camping once, and we were attacked by a plethora of bug Pokemon. One of them, this giant male Ariados, was taunting him, telling him that he'd love to wrap him up in string and fuck him. So, Seb hit him with Attract, then decimated him with a nice Moonblast."

I finished taking off my shirt, before throwing it on the floor. I had expected Haru to have some reaction, but upon looking at him, I saw that his eyes were locked on my chest. I chuckled lowly, drawing his attention back to me.

"Heh, what's with the reaction?" I asked him. "You see me shirtless every night."

"Well, I normally can keep myself from locking up like that." He told me. "I've almost failed a few times. But, now, with what we're about to do, I couldn't help myself. I just got lost in your toned chest and tight abs."

I smiled, quickly ditching my boots, telling him, "Oh, I'm not that toned. But, how about we focus on something else. You're submissive?"

"Er… Yeah." Haru told me. "I am. I mean, don't act like you haven't noticed that while we've been together."

I thought about it for a second, before agreeing, "Fair enough. You do always let me sorta take charge. And, I have to agree with you on the girls. Especially Wisp."

As I finished my sentence, I collapsed lightly onto Haru, pulling him to me, locking my lips with his.

"Now then," I said, reaching for the bottom of his shirt, "how about we get you out of these clothes?"

He purred quietly, telling me, "Yes, please. But, shouldn't you get out of your pants, too?"

I kissed him lightly on the neck, responding with, "Oh, that shall come a little later, my arousing little kitten."

As I began lifting my boyfriend's shirt up his body, he asked me, "Oh? So, the adjective has changed?"

"Different setting, love." I told him, nudging his arms up. "Now that we're in the bedroom, you are my arousing submissive kitty."

"Oh, you do love your adjectives, don't you?" He joked, as I pulled his shirt off of him, throwing it in the floor.

"Yep." I agreed, reaching for his jeans. I quickly undid the belt, saying, "Now, for the moment of truth."

I slowly pulled his pants down, allowing something to pop up and collide with my stomach. I smiled at his blushing face, before starting a trail of kisses down his torso.

"Arceus, Veil." He gasped out. "It feels like you're leaving a trail of fire down me."

"Oh?" I inquired, stopping just above his stomach. "Then I imagine that you'll love this."

I brought my lips back up to his right nipple, before giving it a quick kiss. He moaned lightly at my touch, so I decided to further his pleasure, lightly nibbling his little nub. At this, his moans increased in both volume and pitch, causing me to smirk in a mixture of amusement and glee. I continued this for a few seconds, before switching over to his other nipple, which I nibbled sharply. As I tended to the current nub, I moved one of my hands to the other one, using it to pinch and tweak the hard flesh.

"Oh, Veil!" He moaned heatedly, panting slowly.

I smirked at his reaction, before leaving his nipples alone, only to continue my trail down his stomach, until I finally came to what I was looking for. I gripped the black rod in my hands, my eyes locked on the electric blue tip.

"Very nice." I complimented, slowly pumping my hand up and down what I would guess to be all seven inches of Luxray meat.

As my boyfriend continued moaning, I bent my head down, licking the small amount of pre from the tip. As soon as the clear substance touched my tongue, I received a small shock through my mouth, causing me to smile.

"Oh? It works here, too?" I inquired, knowing completely that Haru couldn't answer, due to moaning constantly.

I took another small bead of pre in my mouth, savoring the feeling of the shock and the taste of salty berries. I placed my tongue at the base of his cock, just above the electric blue orbs that held his tasty seed. I slowly licked up his shaft, occasionally giving his meat a small nibble.

As I reached his tip, he moaned out, "Holy shit, Veil. You weren't kidding about your skilled tongue."

I smirked at the praise, rewarding him by placing his head in my mouth, before smashing my head down his cock, engulfing it all. He arched his back in pleasure, and I only added to it by giving his balls a light squeeze, simultaneously wrapping my tongue around his meat, giving it a few quick pumps. His cock fit in my mouth with ease, dipping into my throat slightly, but I kept from gagging, already having practice with Sebastian's slightly smaller size. I began bobbing my head up and down slowly, fondling his blue orbs. His moans continued growing louder, and I sped up slightly. Deciding to try something out, I removed my mouth from his meat momentarily, before coating both my pointer finger and my middle finger on my free hand in saliva. As my mouth returned to his cock, I moved my fingers back to his ass, quickly finding his hole. I slowly pushed my fingers into his ass, combining the pleasure from that with what my mouth and other hand were currently doing. I continued slowly pushing into his ass, while bobbing my head up and down his cock, until my fingers were completely in him.

"Oh!" He moaned out, his voice a few pitches higher. "I'm close!"

I smirked, pulling my head back, leaving just his tip in my mouth. I squeezed his balls rather hard, simultaneously wiggling my fingers around in his ass. That did it for him. He screamed in pleasure, his ass clenching up on my fingers. In less than a second, I felt his cum shoot into my mouth, landing on my tongue. As each string of white painted my cheeks and tongue, I received continuous small shocks, both from his cum, and his ass, while my taste buds were coated in the taste of salted berries. He continued shooting into my mouth for a little bit, before eventually stopping, panting heavily. I pulled off of his slightly flaccid cock and out of his ass, swishing his cum around in my mouth, before swallowing most of it. I moved up to his face, my mouth closed tightly. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but I cut him off with a kiss, tying my tongue with his, allowing him to taste the remainder of his seed. He moaned into the kiss, his eyes rolling back slightly. I held his lips to mine, allowing him to savor the taste of his cum, before returning the seed to my mouth. I pulled back, swallowing the tasty semen, smiling at him.

After a few seconds of panting, Haru asked me, "Mind if I return the favor?"

I smirked, telling him, "Go ahead. I'm sure that I'll be able to give you two loads tonight."

He smiled at me, blushing, before asking, "How would you like to be positioned?"

I contemplated his question for a second, before moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Like this." I told him. "Not only am I used to it, but I get to see your adorable face while you work."

Haru's blush only grew brighter, as he moved off of the bed, moaning lightly as his semi hard cock tapped the bed. I smirked, watching my boyfriend position himself between my legs, already on his knees. He slowly took off my belt, allowing me to slide my jeans down my legs. As I revealed my own cock, his eyes locked onto it, specifically the glowing yellow ring around the center.

"Wow." He gasped out, tentatively reaching out, ghosting his hand over my shaft. He looked up at me, his mouth open slightly, before asking, "H-How big is it?"

I chuckled, informing him, "Seven and a half inches."

"Wow." He repeated, returning his gaze to my groin. "That's so big. It's bigger than mine. And it looks like I owe someone twenty bucks."

"Right?" I inquired.

"Oh." He said, noticing what he said. "Well, when I was injured and staying with Ice, we sorta got to talking. We ended up making a bet on your size."

"Oh?" I asked, smirking. "And what were the sizes?"

"W-Well," he began, stuttering slightly, "Ice bet that you were about six and two thirds. I bet six and three quarters."

"Then who do you owe money to?" I asked, confused.

"Wisp." He responded. "We were going for whoever got closest, and she was right on it. Seven and a half exactly."

I chuckled, commenting, "I wouldn't have thought that Wisp would join in. Rather lucky, though."

"Yeah." Haru agreed, refocusing on my cock.

He seemed frozen in place, so I urged him on, "Go ahead. It's the only way to return the favor."

He looked up at me, before nodding slightly. He leaned in, his eyes locked onto my groin, before tentatively wrapping his hand around the base of my cock, just above my black orbs, before giving it a small lick. I let out a slight moan, encouraging him to continue with the lick, going all the way up my shaft, until he reached my jet black head. He removed his tongue from my meat, only to stick it back out, lapping up the small amount of pre that I had created. As soon as it touched his tongue, a large smile spread across his face, and a look of content filled his eyes.

"Heh, enjoy the taste?" I asked him.

"It's so tasty." He told me. "It's like eating a chocolate bar."

I smiled at him, telling him, "So I've heard."

"What, you've never tried it?" He asked me, intrigued.

"Nope." I told him. "I don't really self-service too much, and Seb always swallowed it all. Told me that it's too addictive to give up."

"Well, he's more than right." Haru told me, causing my mouth to form a smirk. "Although, I am slightly surprised that you aren't a wreck like I was right now."

"Just how I am." I told him. "I don't moan too much; barely even grunt. I've been like this forever. Always turned Seb on even more. Said that it adds to the dominance that he loves, somehow."

"I agree with him." The Luxray said. "It's odd, but that lack of noise and emotion just helps some. Not sure why."

I chuckled in amusement, as Haru refocused on my cock, lapping up more pre. He licked my meat again, this time going down the shaft, until he reached my balls. He gave each of them a small kiss, before taking the orbs in his mouth.

As he began sucking on them, I chuckled, petting his head, as I told him, "Nice tactic. You somehow found something that gives me pleasure that Seb never thought of doing."

Haru popped off my orbs for a second, to tell me, "Well, I'll be sure to inform him."

After that, he placed my balls back in his mouth, continuing to suck, before bringing his hands up to my cock. He began ghosting one hand over my tip, his other one slowly pumping the shaft. I continued petting my boyfriend's head, smiling at his actions.

"Keep going, kitten." I told him. "You're doing well."

He nodded slightly, sucking harder and slightly speeding up his pumps. After a few more seconds, he released my balls from his mouth with a small popping sound. He gave each of the seed filled orbs a small kiss, before returning to my cock. He moved his hand away, before giving my shaft a trail of kisses up to the head, widening my smile. When he reached my tip, he gave it a kiss, before popping it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, coating the head in saliva, before popping it out of his mouth. He gave my cock a small nibble, before licking up the length again. When he reached the top, he once again popped the tip into his mouth, before swallowing about half of my size.

"Hey, don't strain yourself, love." I warned him. "Keep in mind, you are already above average, and I'm even larger. I don't want you hurting yourself. You're fucking amazing at this, but I don't want you at risk."

Haru looked up at me, putting on his cutest eyes, before doing something that surprised me. He pulled back, leaving just my head in, before plunging down, taking in all seven and a half inches into his maw, a fair amount of my cock entering his throat. I let out a small grunt, feeling his tight throat encase the part of my cock that wasn't resting on his tongue, nestled by the heat of his maw.

"Holy shit, Haru." I grunted. "You're so fucking good at this. Your throat is even tighter than Seb's."

I appeared to have said the right thing, as Haru rewarded me for my praise with a muffled purr, sending extremely pleasurable vibrations shooting through my cock. I smiled at the action, petting my boyfriend's head as he began bobbing up and down my cock, licking and nibbling the thick shaft.

"Oh, I'm getting close." I warned my boyfriend, playing with his ears.

He nodded, giving me one last purr, before pulling up, placing just my head in his mouth. He quickly brought one hand to my saliva covered cock, and his other to my equally as covered balls. He squeezed my balls roughly, pumping my shaft with intense speed. I quickly hit my orgasm, grunting primaly as I did.

"Shit!" I moaned, beginning to fill Haru's mouth.

As I did, a look of extreme content painted his face, a purr quickly following. As I continued filling his mouth with my cum, his cheeks bulging slightly, a mischievous look filled his eyes. He pulled off of my cock, still stroking the shaft, before positioning his face at the spurting tip, letting the last few strings of my cum coat his face. When I finally finished, panting lightly, I watched as he visibly swallowed my cum, a wide smile on his face. When his mouth was empty, my eyes locked on his seed coated face, he stood up, before sitting on my lap, careful not to sit on my cock, pressing both my still hard cock, and his semi hard one, against our stomachs.

"Y'know, you look really arousing like that." I told him.

"Well, that was only part of why I did it." He told me. He moved his face closer to mine, asking, "Can you help clean me up?"

I smiled, replying, "Gladly."

I stuck my tongue out, slowly licking the cum off of his cheek, enjoying my own salty, chocolatey taste. I continued cleaning my seed off of my boyfriend's face, savoring the flavor. As I finished up, his fur now clear of my seed, I moved to his lips, locking him in a deep kiss. After a few seconds, I pulled back, smiling at Haru. Wordlessly, Haru left my lap, before moving to the center of the bed, lying on his back, his semi hard shaft pointing into the air. I went over to him, getting on my knees between his legs.

"This how you want to do it?" I asked him, already lining up with his asshole.

"Y-Yeah." He cautiously told me. "Just… Will you be careful? And gentle?"

I gave my boyfriend a reassuring kiss on his cheek, telling him, "Of course, my fluffy little kitten. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Thank you." He said, smiling up at me.

I nodded, lining myself up better.

"Ready?" I asked him. "I'll take it slowly."

He nodded, a slightly scared expression on his face. I nodded back, placing the tip of my cock right at his hole. I slowly pushed in, causing Haru to let out a groan of discomfort.

"Hang in there, Haru." I comforted him, gripping his waist. "You've got the tip in. I promise, once you get used to it, this'll be amazing."

He nodded, and I continued entering, watching him grit his teeth. As I continued pushing in, I brought one of my hands up, beginning to stroke Haru's cock, giving him some pleasure to distract him. As my yellow ring began entering him, he started moaning in pleasure, his eyes shut.

"I'm halfway in, Haru." I told him, as he wrapped his legs around me.

I bent over some, sandwiching his cock between us, lifting myself up some. I continued entering him, my saliva covered cock sliding into his tight ass. As I continued entering, I had to suppress a groan of pleasure, starting to stroke Haru's cock faster. After a few more seconds of sliding in, I finally felt myself hilt in the Luxray's ass, feeling my balls hit his body. I sat there for a few seconds, my eyes locked with the panting Haru's, waiting for him to give the okay.

"Alright." He eventually said. "Go ahead. Just… Start slow?"

I nodded, beginning to pull out some, causing Haru to let out a loud moan. I continued pulling out, continuing to stroke Haru's cock. I pulled back, leaving just my tip in, before slamming back in, creating a muffled smacking sound as my groin made contact with him. As I hilted back in, Haru moaned loudly, and I pulled out again, speeding up slightly. I continued pulling out of Haru and slamming back in, gaining speed with each thrust. Eventually, I was thrusting into my boyfriend so fast that my hips were nothing more than a blur, muffled smacking sounds sounding through the room each time I hilted in his ass.

"Ooh, Veil!" Haru moaned out, his tongue lolling from his mouth. "Keep fucking going! You're so big! Please, speed up and keep fucking me!"

I smirked, speeding up even more, adding more power, grunting back, "Gladly!"

His moans increased in pitch and volume, as he began trying to push his ass back against me, trying to get more of my cock in him faster. I raised myself up even more, causing my cock to delve into him quicker. I began grunting in pleasure, a slight growl creeping into my voice.

"Oh, you're so fucking tight!" I grunted out. "Your ass is so amazing!"

"And you're so big!" He moaned back. "I'm surprised that I can even take all of you in me!"

I continued smashing into his ass, my balls starting to hit his ass, increasing in the volume of the smacking sound.

After another minute or so, Haru moaned out, "Veil! I'm almost there!"

Wanting to multiply his pleasure even more, I sped up my thrusting into his ass, as well as my pumping of his cock. I bent my head down, nibbling his right nipple.

After a few more seconds, he shouted out, "Veil!"

As he called out, a large shock shot through my cock, sending an intense jolt of pleasure through my cock, as Haru painted my stomach with his seed. I continued thrusting into Haru, receiving jolts of electricity shooting through my cock constantly as his orgasm continued, still coating my stomach in more cum than he had previously produced. Just as his orgasm ceased, my own hit, and I smashed into my boyfriend's ass, hilting.

"Fuck!" I shouted, beginning to shoot my seed deep into Haru's tight ass.

"Veil!" Haru moaned out, moaning as I shot my cum deep into him. "Fill me!"

I bent over, somehow getting my cock even deeper in Haru, as I continued painting his insides white. I continued riding out the biggest orgasm of my life, growling lowly. After multiple minutes of continuously filling Haru's ass, I finally ran dry, collapsing onto his, my cock remaining in his ass. I flipped over, keeping Haru pulled to me, having him rest on me, his head on my torso.

After a minute or so of panting, Haru told me, "Y'know, you still have my cum on your stomach."

"Yep." I panted back. "We'll have to shower tomorrow morning before we go home."

"Yep." Haru agreed. After a few more seconds, he asked me, "Wanna go to sleep now?"

"Oh, hell yeah." I said.

"Goodnight, Veil." He told me, cuddling up to me, keeping my cock buried in his ass. "I love you."

"Goodnight, Haru." I returned, pulling him closer, turning off the light and pulling the blanket over us with Psychic. "I love you, my fluffy little kitten."

With that, we passed out, far too tired to stay awake.

* * *

***Screen returns to the living room of this fun little house, with a Luxray dressed in street clothes at the computer.**

**Lirik: *Sigh* It appears that I have been tasked with closing this out. Curse my lack of interest in snowball wars... Anyway, I do hope that you Lunar Knights enjoyed this chapter, especially the rather interesting part. And, if you do so wish to, leave a Follow, Favorite, and a Review.**

***An Espeon pokes her head in.***

**Fletcher: And, shameless self-plug here, go check out our story. It's fun. Er... Sorta. Rather dark. But, I mean, that can be fun.**

**Lirik: Er... Very well. If you feel so inclined, go read _A City of Paradise/A City of Evil._ Now, if you Knights would excuse me, I'm going to get out of here before the snow starts flying.**

***Umbreon head pokes in***

**Veil: See you Knights later! Stay Sick!**


	15. It's Not What I Want. It's Not What I Need.

** It's Not What I Want. It's Not What I Need. **

I slowly opened my eyes, only to have them met with a cloud of black fur. Confused, I opened them fully, before realizing that the fur belonged to the nude Luxray that had his back pressed to mine. I gave his ear a small kiss, moving my body slightly. This minute movement caused the lion to groan slightly, giving me the reminder that I was still buried in him. Heh, whoops. Let’s see if I can do this without waking him up. After last night, he probably needs the rest. I placed my hands on the bed, before slowly pushing away from Haru. He groaned slightly at the feeling of my cock leaving his ass, but he never woke up. I sighed with relief, before gently getting up. I grabbed some clothes from my bag and, being careful not to hold them too close to my white coated stomach, went into the bathroom in the hall. I hit the water and dropped my stuff on the counter, before hopping in the shower. I attended to my torso first, scrubbing it intently, making sure to leave no trace of white in my fur. As I moved to shampoo my head, my eyes caught onto my wrists, and I felt myself falter slightly. I froze under the water, my eyes tracing every scar, every single mark made by a knife, razor, or anything sharp. As I looked at them, I felt the familiar urge, almost tugging me to it. No, Veil! Stop it! That isn’t you. Not anymore. Despite my thoughts, I couldn’t take my eyes off my wrist for a few more moments, only gaining the ability to when I felt my free hand get coated in an Iron Claw. Realizing what was happening, I quickly got rid of the claw. I dropped to the floor of the shower, gasping for breath, suddenly unable to let my lungs function on their own.

When I finally felt my breathing return to normal, I panted out, “Damn it. Even after almost a fucking year, I still can’t stop the urges. Fuck!”

As I sat on the floor, my head in my hands with the water shooting on to me, my mind and heart began racing. I… I don’t need to do this. I don’t have to cut. It’s not what I want. It’s not what I need. But… Maybe just once… It could ease the urge. Without thinking, I coated my right hand in an Iron Claw, before placing it on my left wrist. Just… Just once. Only one time, and I’ll be done again. I held my breath, before breaking the skin on my wrist and sliding my claw horizontally, opening the flesh slightly. I sighed lowly as I slit my skin, watching blood start to flow down my arm. When I finished, I removed my claw, watching myself bleed. This… This is the only time. Only this once. Never again. R-Right? I gritted my teeth, trying to convince myself of this, but I couldn’t help feel but that my words were mere lies. I slowly got to my feet, holding my bleeding wrist under the running water.

I let out a sigh, asking the empty room, “What the hell have I done? What the fuck would the others think? What would Haru fucking say if he saw that?”

I groaned in annoyance, watching the pink water swirl down the drain. When the blood finally stopped, I finished up my shower, before quickly drying off and dressing. I promptly returned to the room, and noticed that, thankfully, Haru stayed asleep. I pulled on my jacket, making sure that it covered my wrists, before gently shaking the Luxray on the bed awake. His eyes slowly blinked open, the blue rings moving across the room.

His eyes finally rested on me, as he asked, “Veil? What are you doing dressed already?”

“I got up a little earlier.” I told him, kissing his ear. “Decided to go ahead and shower.”

“Fair enough, I guess.” He said, sitting up. “Suppose I should go shower before we go back, as well.”

“Probably.” I agreed, kissing my boyfriend’s forehead.

He nodded to me, before rising from the bed. I went over to the bag on the floor and pulled some of his clothes from it, before chucking them at him.

“Down the hall, second door on the right.” I informed him. “Love you.”

“I love you.” I replied.

He nodded, before leaving the room. As his footsteps retreated down the hall, I sat down on the bed, letting out a sigh. I pulled up my jacket sleeve slightly, noticing that a small amount of blood had come from my wounds, already hardening on my fur.

“Fucking damn it.” I hissed out. “I can’t believe that I let myself weaken in there.”

I sighed in annoyance, holding my head in my hands,wallowing in my self-disappointment. I was jolted from my state by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled my phone out, before checking the caller.

Both confused and intrigued, I answered, greeting, “Yo, Ice. What’s up?”

“Hey, Veil.” She answered, sounding as if she was a fair distance from the phone. “You’re on speaker right now.”

“Why for?” I asked her.

“Because I apparently need to be here, as well.” Caius told me.

“And why are we here, might I ask?” I inquired.

“We’ll know shortly.” The Glaceon replied.

As soon as she finished speaking, there was a beep over the phone, followed by the sound of a call being picked up.

“Alright, I’m here.” Came the somewhat familiar voice of Ice’s cousin.

“Hope?” I questioned, intrigued.

“Wassup, Veil.” She answered. I went to speak again, but she cut me off with, “And before you start with the questions, let the girls join first.” She hesitated for a moment, before asking, “Also, is Haru with you?”

“No.” I replied. “He’s showering.”

There came a chuckle over the line, followed by the voice of a certain Sylveon saying, “Surprised that you aren’t in there with him, Veil.”

I rolled my eyes, as Hope said, “Alright. Just relay the info to him.”

“What info?” I asked, starting to become rather annoyed.

“You’ll find out shortly.” She told me, as I heard another person join. “Who goes there?”

“Er… Wisp.” The little voice of the Flareon replied. “I was told to be here, right?”

“Yep!” Hope agreed. “Don’t worry, honey. You’re alright.”

“Who else are we waiting for?” Caius asked her.

Before she could answer, another voice answered, “I presume that that would be me, correct?”

“Spot on, Umi.” Hope said.

“Alright, so what the hell is going on?” I questioned.

“It’s simple.” Hope told us all. “I have a proposition for you.” There was a second of hesitation, before she said, “I would like to offer all of you, plus Haru, jobs at the mOBSCENE, playing as the Friday night band.”

There was a moment of stunned silence, before Caius asked, “Seriously?”

Hope chuckled, replying, “Yep. I’ll pay you well, and if you ever feel like working on your off days, you can stop by and bus tables and shit.”

I could tell by the following silence that we were all contemplating this, but I spoke first, asking, “How much will you pay us?”

“Twenty bucks each a night.” She told us. “Thirty if you manage to get the crowd to by a lot of drinks. Eight fifty an hour for bussing and shit.”

I thought about her offer for a second, before hearing Ice reply, “I’m in.”

“Yep.” Caius agreed.

“I’ll never turn down playing for some people.” Umi told us.

There was a moment of silence, followed by Wisp quietly saying, “Sure. Sounds fun.”

“I see no reason not to do it.” I informed them, signaling my okay. “And I’m sure that Haru will want to join, too. Just one issue.”

“Which is?” Hope asked me.

“We don’t have a rhythm guitarist.” I pointed out.

“I could switch.” Umi told me. “I know both, and two bassists are rarely needed.”

“Cool!” Hope declared. “When you wanna start?”

“How about the Friday we return?” I suggested.

The others promptly agreed, setting out starting date in stone.

“Alright then.” I said, hearing Haru exit the bathroom. “Now that that’s settled, I’ve gotta go. Haru is out of the shower, and we need to head home.”

We all said goodbye, before hanging up the call. I let out a small sigh as I pocketed my phone,  flopping back onto my bed. I’ve got a job now. But why don’t I feel happy? Why do I feel like this won’t work?

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was the first chapter? Yeah, some of you may have noticed the little name thing with Haru, and, yes, it is a minor reference to Tsuzihri07, because, as I said, his story is one of the main reasons you guys are getting mine. That, and I have mad respect for the guy. He's an amazing author and a fucking good artist. So, you know, go check the guy out, and show him some love. And, Tsu, if you read this story, I hope it's alright if I use the name. I'm just one of those kinds of people that likes to throw references to whatever inspired the story. Which, if anyone sees some similarities in the info for one of my poll stories, as well as its name, you may be able to piece together what inspired it.


End file.
